Touhou:DM
by EmblemDuelist
Summary: A new wave of excitement has appeared in Gensokyo, courtesy of Yukari's boredom. The name of the game? Duel Monsters! A Touhou/Yugioh fusion fic!
1. A New Advent

_From the Gensokyo Archives(recent entry)_

Gensokyo, a land of mystery, intrigue and adventure. Gensokyo is mostly populated by youkai of various shapes and sizes. However, they rarely cause any trouble for the humans that live here nowadays. Aside from the occasional incident or two, Gensokyo is a peaceful place to live(relatively speaking). With various activities to do, technology rising, and the general easygoing and excitable nature of it's residents, it is not never boring, either.

The reason for the improved complacency is because of this; one day, a new game made it's presence known in Gensokyo, courtesy of Yukari Yakumo(it was one of the rare occasions where she put in a lot of effort, considering her personality). Everyone was so entranced by this card game that its popularity spread like wildfire. This card game originated from the world outside of Gensokyo, one of the reasons for its popularity now. It has become the second most favorite pastime among the populace of Gensokyo, behind the eternally majestic danmaku battles. I give my regards to the creator of this card game.

This game called Duel Monsters.

It has been seven months since its arrival. Gensokyo is blanketed under autumn skies.

The Aki sisters must be having fun...

_-Akyuu of the Hieda clan._

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou: Duel Monsters <strong>

**Duel Prologue: A New Advent. **

**Turn end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings, everyone. I am EmblemDuelist, and welcome to this crazy idea of a story! This story was stored in my head for a while and now I gained the courage to go through with it. As you all can see, this is a fusion of Touhou and Yugioh. Send me your best wishes(please..), or laugh me to scorn(<em>please don't<em>). Either way, it's going to be a fun experience...**

**See you next chapter!**

**Note: I'll be using the Traditional Format throughout this story, so if you see any forbidden cards like Raigeki, don't be surprised...**

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project** **is ZUN's fantastic treasure, while Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi's invention, so I don't own them, I only own original characters, cards, and decks.  
><strong>


	2. The Gensokyo Cup

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project** **is ZUN's fantastic treasure, while Yu-Gi-Oh is Kazuki Takahashi's greatest invention, so I don't own them, I only own original characters, cards, and decks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou: DM<strong>

**Duel Zero: The Gensokyo Cup  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Hakurei Shrine. Autumn's afternoon sun is bathing it in its bright shine. Leaves in shades of red, yellow, and orange were endlessly littering the rundown, yet prestigious shrine everywhere.<p>

This is the kind of day that the current owner did _not_ enjoy.

Armed with a broom, instead of her usual youkai beatdown equipment, The Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Reimu Hakurei, sighed heavily as she tried to sweep the  
>courtyard clean of the never-ending foliage.<p>

"Ah, come on, trees, stop giving me more work." Reimu said, before letting out another heavy sigh.

Reimu would like nothing more than to sit down and drink tea while admiring the scenery, but when you're friends are youkai and Marisa, life is not that simple, especially in this age of Duel Monsters. When she first saw the cards, she didn't think too highly of the game ( aside from where it originated.), but after she played a game with Yukari, she truly respected its reputation. She personally has her own deck (who wouldn't?), and a device that allows her cards to be seen as holographic images. Yukari said that the device was called a Duel Disk, and she also said that people from the outside world used it as the mainstream choice for dueling.

"Yukari said she had some major announcement for everyone." Reimu said. "I wonder when she's going to say it...?"

At that moment, just as Reimu finished saying that, the all-too-familiar gaping hole appeared in the skies of Gensokyo, the user within the border. She may  
>have been far up in the sky, Reimu still could see her locks of gold, her oriental clothes, her smile that hid her intentions perfectly, and something in her hand.<p>

"Oh, she's here. This ought to be interesting." Reimu said.

* * *

><p>Yukari Yakumo, an ancient youkai with a nature that is shrouded in mystery. No one in Gensokyo can tell if she has any grandmaster scheme or if she has good intentions. Fittingly, she is the only one that knows what goes on in that complicated brain of hers. One thing was for sure, until fourteen months ago, she was bored out of her mind. She was sleeping for longer periods than usual. She realized her change and decided to see if the outside world had anything interesting to offer. At first, she was drawing blanks, but then she stumbled upon two people playing a card game with one another. Just when she was about to write it off as another failure, her attention was snagged by the realism of the cards played,the device used to make it happen, the strategies used in that game, and the overall energy of fun emitted by the players.<p>

She realized that she finally found it; she found the newest trend that will sate her boredom.

She had found Duel Monsters.

Yukari dove head-on into researching this card game. In fact, she was so fascinated, so fixated, that she would forget to eat and sleep, much to her shikigami, Ran's, shock ("Is it really that life-changing to forgo food and rest?" she constantly asked herself). Seeing her mistress so fixed on something like this was amusing to her. Then, seven months ago, Yukari began Operation: DM (she was very enthusiastic about this project). Using her border manipulation  
>powers, she easily "borrowed" a mass number of Duel Monster cards from I2, and sent them over to a shop of one of her "associates". After that, she went to the Kappa Village to tell them about Duel Monsters, and showing them the blueprints of the Duel Disk. Knowing that the Duel Disk was from the outside world was enough for them to gladly mass produce it in Gensokyo (of course, they made their own modifications). And so, seven months and several experiments later, Duel Monsters is now a smash hit.<p>

And now, Yukari thought it was time to take Gensokyo to the next level.

Standing in the dimensional gap, she raised the magically enhanced megaphone to her mouth to make her announcement.

"Good afternoon, residents of Gensokyo. My, time sure flies, doesn't it?" Yukari began to say.

"As you may all know, it has been seven months since this land was graced by the presence of the wonderful game known as Duel Monsters. Ever since its arrival, I have seen the look of happiness on humans and youkai alike, and it's good to know that you all got the concept down in such a short time...which is why I believe you are ready for a little tournament, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

><p>"Eh? A what?" Reimu was extremely puzzled. A tournament...she really wasn't expecting that.<p>

* * *

><p>"The rules quite simple, actually," Yukari continued. "When you lose a duel, you are out of the tournament. Everyone may or may not participate in this tournament; it is your choice. The knockout phase of the tournament will end once eight duelists remain. Then, those final lucky duelists will fight to see who is the top duelist of this paradise. Everyone! Gensokyo is your battlefield; duel and best all you stand in your way! The tournament starts at the crack of dawn tomorrow, so use this time to tune your decks and prepare to have some fantastic battles! Oh, I forgot to mention its name. It's simple, but effective: tomorrow is the beginning of the Gensokyo Cup! Have fun now!"<p>

* * *

><p>With a giggle that could be described as fiendish, Yukari vanished into the gap. Reimu processed the information as quickly as she can, but the announcement still hit her hard like a volley of danmaku.<p>

"Ahhh, isn't it a bit too early for a tournament? I'm still getting the hang of this game!" she said, dropping her broom in shock.

"A bit too early?" a familiar voice said. "I don't think so."

Reimu sighed as she turned to see the instigator of this tournament, Yukari Yakumo, sitting on the front steps of the shrine.

"And not being used to this card game yet_ is_ your own fault, especially since you rarely dueled these past seven months. Am I not right?" Reimu responded by gritting her teeth. Yukari continued to say, "As the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, I expect you to not only partake in this tournament, but to go far." Reimu was not surprised one bit at the words that came out of her cunning mouth.

"Che, what about you, Yukari? Will you join in the festivities?" Reimu asked her. Yukari simply grinned back at her, while disappearing into another gap, before responding, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." A split-second later, she was gone.

Reimu looked to the sky, the afternoon in its final stage, before looking around her courtyard, leaves still littering the place.

"Well, looks like the next couple of weeks will be hectic."

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra turn: Bunbunmaru news special report<strong>

There is a shop in Gensokyo that specializes in items and goods that are originally from the outside world. However, said shop rarely makes a profit out of them. When I dropped by for a surprise interview one day, I almost dropped my pen in shock. Humans and youkai alike were entering and leaving the the shop in droves, with packs of cards in their hands. Naturally, I asked the good shopkeep, Rinnosuke Morichika, how did he do it.

"Ugh, that Yukari...she just appeared out of the blue as usual with numerous packs of cards, forced them on me, said that my shop will be seeing more people thanks to those packs, then she vanished. Soon enough, people other than the regulars started coming to the shop, and to my surprise, business bloomed! I thought she was insane, but this plan of hers is genius! Also, the card designs are interesting. What will the outside world think of next?"

So, thanks to Yukari, Kourindou is now the very popular, go-to shop for your Duel Monsters (I believe that's its name) needs for three months now. I have a feeling that the winds of change will be blowing in Gensokyo soon...

Hmm, things are buzzing in the Kappa community as well. I should pay them a visit, as well. This game looks interesting, I should try it out myself.

_-Aya Shameimaru._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, this is a tournament arc. Who's going to win it all! Read and see!<strong>

**See you next chapter!**

**-ED.  
><strong>


	3. Risky Business

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project** **is ZUN's fantastic treasure, while Yu-Gi-Oh is Kazuki Takahashi's greatest invention, so I don't own them, I only own original characters, cards, and decks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A new dawn has passed. The morning sun now shines over Gensokyo, radiating the land with new possibilities, hope, and all the other cheesy stuff.<p>

What's not cheesy is the meeting of two people, facing each other on opposite sides, placing their decks in their Duel Disks, and activating them. And they are not the only ones. Humans and youkai everywhere are spontaneously challenging each other to duels. From the safe haven of the humans, to the mountain of the youkai, the one thing that is one the mind of the participating warriors is to be the number one duelist!

It has finally begun...The Gensokyo Cup!

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel One: Risky Business**

* * *

><p>Of course, not every duelist shared the same enthusiasm. The first thing Reimu did when she got up was nothing, if you don't count sitting outside the living room and gazing at the beautiful sky as something. Competing in a tournament was the last thing on her mind. If it was a danmaku tournament, she would gladly jump in and crush all who stood in her way. She just doesn't find the idea of using playing cards in a tournament exciting. Even if she won the whole thing, her shrine would still not receive any human visitors just because she's the number one duelist...<p>

Of course, the shrine never had any human visitors even before Duel Monsters existed, so she's just being lazy. Sweeping all that foliage yesterday then hearing that announcement must have taken their toll on her...

Suddenly, she felt a presence in the shrine, and it was nothing familiar. Reimu pinpointed its location at the front of the Hakurei Shrine. She made her way there with due haste. It's a good thing she had her trusty gohei. Upon her arrival, she saw the mysterious visitor, its back turned. The visitor, knowing that Reimu was behind him, turned to face her. Its appearance was very odd to Reimu. The visitor was wearing a top hat and a trenchcoat that covered its entire body. Its face was wrapped in bandages expect for his eyes, which were a pair of sunglasses.

"Ah, so there is someone living here," the masked voice said. "And here I was thinking that this was a ghost shrine."

"If this was a ghost shrine, then everyone would be in danger," Reimu replied. "What do you want, anyway?

"What? Is this how you greet visitors? No wonder they don't come back."

"Hate to break it to you, buddy. The visitors I get around here are youkai just like you, and a rowdy magician, so a nice greeting would be kinda wasted on you."

"So, I was found out, huh." the visitor said. "You're more impressive than I thought, Reimu Hakurei." Reimu looked at it with unsurprise that it knows her name, since she is well known.

"So, let's get back to an earlier question," Reimu said. "What do you want?"

The masked voice of the youkai chuckled a little. "Isn't it obvious? I challenge you a duel!"

"What! Sorry, buddy, but I'm trying my best to stay out of this one. Go find someone else." said Reimu, in an attempt to make the youkai visitor leave.

"Oh, I understand. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we meet up in the quarter-finals, that's a nice time to duel each other!"

"Did you even understand anything I said? I am not partici-"

"Then, it's a date!" the youkai said. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to introduce myself. Call me Mystery Duelist X."

"W-What? Wait, I said that I'm not-" Reimu didn't get a chance to finish, as the youkai known as Mystery Duelist X took out a smoke ball and threw it on the ground. The moment the choked up Reimu swiped the smoke away, MDX was gone.

"Ah, dang it," Reimu said. "Oh well, poor guy's gonna be disappointed when I'm not there..." As Reimu finished saying that, she could not help but feel that something was wrong...something was missing...

She looked at the shrine. Everything was where it should be. Even her always empty donation box...

"Wait a minute," Reimu began to say in a shocked daze. "W-W-W-W-WHERE IS MY DONATION BOX!"

* * *

><p>Marisa Kirisame, a.k.a. The Ordinary Black Witch. Her straight-forward way of doing things, her carefree, and her <em>very<em> destructive 'Master Spark' is well known among the youkai. She is a very hard-working human, despite her strange behavior. She is Reimu's best friend (maybe), and she's the Hakurei Shrine's most frequent visitor (she doesn't make any donations, of course).

Speaking of most frequent visitor, Marisa was once again landing in the shrine's courtyard.

Marisa was hooked on Duel Monsters the moment it appeared in Rinnosuke's shop seven months ago. To Marisa, mastering the art of dueling with playing cards was the same as learning a new spell. Her constant diligence makes her one tough duelist. Tougher than Reimu, who didn't put in much effort? The answer to that is unknown.

"Yo, Reimu," said Marisa. "Tis a nice day for dueling, ze."

Usually, Reimu would respond to Marisa's arrival with 'Oh, it's you again' or 'At least make a donation every time you come here', but this time she never said anything. This puzzled Marisa.

"Oi, I'm here, you know," Marisa said. "What got you so riled up that you wouldn't hear my entrance?"

Reimu, apparently still in a daze, turned around and met eye-to-eye with the black and white magician.

"My donation box is missing," she said in a whisper.

"Hehh, you should be more careful with your stuff." Said the magician whose home is one big mess.

"I do, and I know it was here just a moment ago, so where did it-"

Suddenly, the realization hit Reimu hard. Why else would a oddly-dressed youkai be at her doorstep. It stole her beloved donation box! It should have known that if it messed with her shrine, it was going to suffer Reimu's fury. It could not have been that dumb...Which brings her to what a certain boundary-controlling youkai told her.

_("As the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, I expect you to not only partake in this tournament, but to go far.")_

Marisa could hear Reimu's giggle ascend to a haunting laughter.

"Oh, so that's how it is, eh Yukari."

"Uh, how is what?"

"She knew that I wasn't going to make any effort to enter this tournament, so she had that Mystery Duelist X youkai steal something from my shrine, just to make me ticked enough to participate. Well, it worked!"

"Uh, who or what is this Mystery Duelist X?" Marisa asked, obviously confused about what Reimu was rambling on about.

"Fine, Yukari," said Reimu, clearly ignoring Marisa's question. "If you want me to go, then I'll go. I'll crush that Mystery Duelist X youkai and get back my donation box. Oh, and I'll make sure you learn your lesson about forcing me to play to your rules."

Marisa could practically see a red, flaming aura engulfing Reimu. She also saw something else. She saw a glint in Reimu's eyes, and her eyes were looking at her.

"Uh, why're you looking at me like that?" Marisa asked with unease.

"Isn't it obvious? Duel me. That's why you're up here in the first place, isn't it?"

"N-No, I wasn't really gonna-" Marisa was about to say, but suddenly she sensed someone. A new figure appeared before her and Reimu, standing on top of the gate. She pointed at Reimu, her target. Her hair was purple, in the style of a ponytail, and her red eyes were leering at Reimu with anticipation. She was wearing a red and white robe, and she carried her sword in a grey sheath. But that's not important. On her left wrist was a Duel Disk, red and white in colour, just like her clothes.

"Reimu Hakurei! It is I, Meira. I challenge you to a duel, and once you lose, your power will belong to me once and for all!" said the woman, known as Meira.

Reimu and Marisa looked at Meira with an expression best described as 'Eh?'

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" asked Reimu, and she was quite blunt about it. After hearing that question, Meira's face instantly met the floor of the courtyard.

"Hey, now that was mean! Of course you know me, don't you remember!"

Reimu started to scan through her memories, trying to find the event where she and this person first met, but she didn't really think that far back, due to the current crisis.

"No, I don't." Reimu bluntly said.

"Liar, you didn't think long or hard enough," Meira said, seeing through Reimu's ploy. "I'm the one who's going to have the power of the Hakurei once I defeat you."

Reimu sighed, frustrated that this person came out of nowhere, having a grandiose ambition about stealing a power that is gained through inheritance, making the feat totally impossible...

...And it's because of this grandiose ambition that a bulb lighted up in Reimu's head.

"Oh, I remember you now!" said Reimu, clasping her hands together.

"You know her?" asked Marisa. Reimu nodded in response.

"Yeah, she proposed to me a long time ago. It feels like yesterday when she was here."

After hearing that response, Meira nearly tripped.

Marisa was trying her best not to laugh. "You proposed to her?"

"O-Oi! Don't listen to that! that's not even-"

"I wish I could return your feelings, but right now, I got some more pressing issues at hand here, so..."

"You're completely missing the point!" Meira shouted. "I didn't come here to ask for your hand in marriage, I came here to get your power!"

"So after you got Reimu's power, you were going to ask for her hand in marriage?" asked Marisa, who was clearly having fun, at Meira's expense. Meira growled in annoyance.

"Anyway," Reimu said, activating her black and white Duel Disk. "Challenging me to a duel is the same as playing with fire. Think you're up for it?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!" Meira said.

"If you're looking for someone who make beautiful displays of fireworks at your wedding, I'm your gal!" Marisa said enthusiastically.

"Get off it already, will ya!" Meira definitely did not enjoy that messed up twist in her intentions.

* * *

><p>Meira and Reimu stood opposite each other, Duel Disks activated, decks in place. Now, all that was left for them to say was the magic word to kick-start the festivities...<p>

"Duel!" they both shouted

**Reimu: (8000) **  
><strong>Meira: (8000)<strong>

"I'll make the first move," Reimu said as she drew a card. "I summon **Yin-Yang Swordfighter** in attack mode."

Reimu placed the card on the Duel Disk, and the monster appeared from a portal on her side of the field. Yin-Yang Swordfighter is a tall, slim man, wearing black and white armor, and he wielded a knightsword. The Yin-Yang insignia was on the breastplate and on the hilt of his sword. (1500 ATK).

"I'll also place this one card face down and end my turn." Reimu said, as a card materialized in the Spell/Trap card zone.

**Reimu: (8000)  
>Meira: (8000)<strong>

"You think that Swordfighter scares me? Don't be surprised when I take it down. I draw!" Meira said.

"I summon my Spirit Summit Warrior!" Meira said as the monster appeared in a flash of light. This samurai was wearing purple armor with black shoulder pads, grey pants, and a helmet that concealed its face. (1200 ATK)

"Time for its special ability," she said. "When he's summoned, I get to summon another Warrior from my hand, as long as its Level 3 or lower. So here's my **Blood Price Samurai**."

Another monster appeared beside Spirit Summit Warrior. This samurai had the same design as it, but its shoulder pads were blue, and the rest of its armor was red. It pointed its katana at Reimu's Swordfighter. (1300 ATK)

"Uh, I think you miscalculated," Reimu said. "My Swordfighter is a bit more powerful than those two."

"You think I didn't know that?" Meira said. "It doesn't really matter. Allow him to show you why."

Blood Price Samurai assumed a battle stance, and it then charged at Yin-Yang Swordfighter. Swordfighter swung its sword down, clashing with the samurai. But Blood Price forced him back then ran his katana through him. Swordfighter shattered into many pixels. Reimu and Marisa looked at Meira with a shocked expression.

"Whoa, how did that samurai win?" Marisa asked.

"It won because of its special ability," Meira explained. "When my samurai attacks a monster than him, he is not destroyed. Your Swordfighter, however, is.

"Was it really worth it, though?" Reimu asked. "Because it looks like you took more damage than you should have."

"It was worth it," Meira said. "Sure, I may have taken double the damage due to his effect, but you're wide open for a direct assault. So shouldn't you be worried about your own Life Points, Reimu?"

"Spirit Summit Warrior, attack Reimu directly!"

The samurai obeyed his master. It leapt at Reimu, swinging his blade down. Reimu grunted as the samurai landed the blow.

"I'll end my turn by playing a face-down." Meira said. A card appeared in the Spell/Trap card zone.

**Reimu: (6800)**  
><strong>Meira: (7600)<strong>

Meira started to giggle.

"It has finally begun," she said. "Soon, you'll lose, and your powers will be mine!"

"Don't you mean if you defeat Reimu, she'll be forced to elope with you?" Marisa asked. Meira stopped herself from meeting the floor a second time.

"I already told you that it's not like that!" she said.

"This duel's just started," Reimu said, as she drew a card. "It's too early for you to celebrate when I'm about to knock you down a bit. I start by revealing my face-down card, Call of the Haunted. Yin-Yang Swordfighter will now return to the field."

Swordfighter came back, now assuming a battle stance. (1500 ATK).

"But he won't be alone, for I summon **Yin-Yang Sorcerer**!" shouted Reimu. A Yin-Yang portal opened to reveal a middle-aged man, wearing a two-layered robe, and a wizard's hat. They were black and white in color, and the Yin-Yang insignia was on his hat, and embedded on both of his palms. (1700 ATK)

"By sending two cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I get to take out one monster."

Reimu picked up two cards and threw them into the Graveyard slot, then Sorcerer began chanting. As he was chanting, Blood Price Samurai held his head in agony before exploding. Meira gasped when her monster bit the dust.

"Sorcerer still has his normal attack," Reimu said. "Attack Spirit Summon Warrior!"

Yin-Yang Sorcerer conjured a black and white ball which resembled the Yin-Yang symbol and hurled it at the other samurai. It stood no chance.

"Swordfighter, care to get some payback for me? Attack Meira directly!"

Yin-Yang Swordfighter brought its knightsword down, knocking Reimu's opponent back a few feet. After that, Reimu placed a Spell/Trap card face down on the field, and signaled the end of her turn.

**Reimu: (6800)**  
><strong>Meira: (5600)<strong>

"Not bad, Reimu," Meira said, still recovering from the latest attack. "But, I will persevere!"

"I reveal my face-down card, Master and Servant's Resolve. I'll have to pay 1000 Life Points every Standby Phase to keep it on the field, but it's a small price to pay to get things done."

"Wow, Reimu," Marisa said. "I think she's willing to risk her very life, just to be with you."

"I know, and that kinda scares me a little." Reimu said, replying to her friend.

"Grr...you just won't stop, will you!" said a clearly frustrated Meira. "I summon **Breakthrough Samurai**!"

Another samurai appeared on Meira's field. This time, he wore purple armor that looks well polished. He held his decorated katana with both hands. (1600 ATK)

"Prepare yourself. Breakthrough Samurai, attack Reimu's Yin-Yang Sorcerer."

"What?" Reimu said. "My Sorcerer is clearly stronger-wait a minute."

Breakthrough Samurai drew his katana and charged straight at Yin-Yang Sorcerer. Naturally, Sorcerer hurled a magic blast at him, and the monster took the hit. The samurai, clearly unaffected, slashed Sorcerer. Shocked, Yin-Yang Sorcerer collapsed and shattered.

"Now I activate the effect of Master and Servant's Resolve. When your monsters are destroyed by a Effect Monster's ability, you will take damage equal to your monster's attack." Meira said. The trap card fired a concentrated laser beam at Reimu.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Reimu. "Good thing I have this Trap card, then. I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!"

The face-down card lifted up, then it absorbed the incoming laser.

"On the turn it is activated, I take no damage from card effects." Reimu said.

"I understand your strategy now. Your samurai are designed to take down monsters stronger than they are and live to tell the tale. That said, Master and Servant's Resolve works best with Monster effects that destroy monsters. I might be in for some trouble."

"Argh, you got lucky this round, but you won't be so lucky next time," Meira said. "Anyway, when Breakthrough Samurai destroys a monster stronger than he is, he gains 300 ATK."

"I'll play this face down, and end my turn."

A card materialized on Meira's side.

**Reimu: (6800)**  
><strong>Meira: (5500)<strong>

"I guess it's my turn, then," Reimu said, as she made a draw. "I summon **Yin-Yang Bomber**."

A new appeared on Reimu's side of the field, wearing black and white clothes. He held a pair of bombs, which looked like the Yin-Yang symbol. (1000 ATK)

"And your Breakthrough Samurai isn't the only one who gets a power boost. Yin-Yang Swordfighter, go for the kill."

Swordfighter brought his knightsword forward, and charged straight at Breakthrough Samurai.

"When Yin-Yang Swordfighter attacks a monster, it gains 500 ATK." Reimu said.

Before the samurai could defend himself, Swordfighter performed a vertical slash, destroying it.

"And now its negative effect activates," Reimu said. "Once it destroys a monster, I have to select one card on my field and destroy it."

"I chain activate my Trap card, **Shattered Blade**," Meira said, as her face-down card lifted up. "You'll now take 800 points of damage since your Swordfighter destroyed my Iron Resolve."

A katana appeared, then it broke into many shards. The lightning-fast shards assaulted Reimu's Life Points.

"That smarts!" Reimu exclaimed. "Anyway, the card I'm choosing is Yin-Yang Bomber."

Yin-Yang Bomber's outfit began to glow. Its bombs were glowing as well.

"Uh, what's happening? Meira asked.

"It's effect," Reimu said. "When it's destroyed by a card effect, both players recieve damage equal to its attack."

"Sure, I'll lose 2000 more Life Points, but I'm feeling lucky."

Bomber exploded, but not before throwing one of the bombs in Meira's direction.

"You asked for it, Reimu," Meira said. "Master and Servant's Resolve activates!"

The Trap card fired another beam of energy, hitting Reimu square in the chest.

"Ugh, holographic pain is still unbelievable," Reimu said. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

A card materialized on her field.

**Reimu: (4000)**  
><strong>Meira: (4400)<strong>

"My, my, you guys really putting a lot into this duel." Marisa said. Also, she was drinking some good green tea.

"Marisa! You can't drink that tea! Especially when I didn't drink any yet!" shouted Reimu.

"Eh, but it was just sitting in your kitchen, begging for someone to drink it. Why didn't you?"

"I was gonna, but that Mystery Duelist X youkai interrupted me and-"

"Hello, eyes on me," Meira said, annoyed that she was being ignored. "Did you forget that you're in the middle of a duel?"

"Huh? You're still here? Look, I really have more important matters to deal with than your marriage proposal, so just leave." said Reimu.

Meira face-palmed. Is she still going on about that?

"Darn it, it's not a proposal! It's my turn!" Meira said. "I now pay 1000 Life Points to keep Master and Servant's Resolve."

A red aura surrounded Meira as her Life Points decreased.

"Next, I pay half my Life Points to activate the Spell, **Bushido Resolve**! With this card, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monsters from my deck. Since I activated this card, I can make no more summons this turn."

At her command, two monsters, both of whom are samurai, appeared on the field. One wore a fully plated red armor with black shoulder pads and wielded a naginata (0 ATK) and the other looked like one who experienced many battles, his katana and green armor describing his hardships. (1100 ATK)

"Meet Liberated Rear Warrior and Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman!" Meira said. "Now, I shall play Supremacy Berry to gain 2000 Life Points."

A green aura surrounded Meira. She then set a card in her Spell/Trap Zone and signaled the end of her turn.

**Reimu: (4000)**  
><strong>Meira: (3700)<strong>

"Well, I guess it's my turn now," Reimu said as she drew a new card. "And you left yourself open for damage!"

"Prepare to strike her Liberated Rear Warrior, Swordfighter!"

Yin-Yang Swordfighter, at Reimu's command, leaped into the air, and prepared to bring his knightsword down on the samurai...

But a disorienting field appeared before Swordfighter, and he couldn't pass through it.

"My Trap, Negate Attack, stops your monster's advances for this turn." Meira explained.

"Drat! I end my turn..."Reimu said.

**Reimu: (4000)**  
><strong>Meira: (3700)<strong>

"And now it's my turn once more," Meira said. "I pay 1000 Life Points to keep Master and Servant's Resolve on the field."

The red aura returned as Meira's Life Points took another dive.

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Liberated Rear Warrior with my Level 4 Masaki."

Liberated Rear Warrior and Masaki jumped into the air, dissolving into seven stars that combined and exploded in a flash of light. In their place stood a dark silver-haired man who wore a green breastplate, white pants protected by black leggings and sandals. He fearlessly wielded his pair of katana. (2400 ATK)

"Meet my ace, Reimu. The Driven Daredevil! But I'm not done yet. I play the Equip Spells, Lightning Blade and Lucky Iron Axe...and I'm giving them to your Yin-Yang Swordfighter."

Swordfighter's knightsword was replaced with the two weapons. He wielded the titular blade with his left, and the decorated axe with his right. Naturally, he was confused. (2800 ATK)

"Now why did you power up my Swordfighter?" asked a perplexed Reimu. "Is this a part of a plan?"

"Of course it is," Meira replied. "When my Driven Daredevil battles a stronger monster, it can overcome it."

"I made your monster stronger for this one. Once you factor in the effect of my Continuous Trap, you'll be in a lot of pain."

"Well, shall we begin? Driven Daredevil, attack Yin-Yang Swordfighter!"

The samurai began its charge at Swordfighter, while Swordfighter prepared for the impending clash. Their swords met, and they were in a power struggle. Driven Daredevil looked like he was going to lose, but he pushed Swordfighter back with great effort before plunging both of his katana into his opponent's chest. Swordfighter shattered. Master and Servant's Resolve activated, once again knocking Reimu of the ground.

"How's that, Reimu? I end my turn."

**Remu: (1200)**  
><strong>Meira: (2300)<strong>

Reimu overlooked the situation. Right now, she had one card in her hand and one face-down card on her side of the field. Meira has a monster with 2400 ATK on her side of the field.

"If I don't draw a good card here, I'm done," she said. "It's my turn!"

Reimu drew her card, and when she looked it, she cheered.

"Just what I need! I play Pot of Greed!"

A pot with a goofy smile appeared on the field. It opened, and two cards floated out of it. Reimu looked at them and she grinned.

"Hey, Meira. This duel is just about mine," she said. "I play **The Border Between The Positive and The Negative**!"

"Here's how it works. I pay Life Points in multiples of 100 up to 800. I get to Special Summon one monster from my deck or hand equal to the Life Points I payed. So I'll pay 600 Life Points in order to summon **Yin-Yang Spiritualist** from my deck."

A heavily robed, bald man appeared in a flash of light. he held a rosary, the Yin-Yang insignia present on each bead. (2200 ATK)

"Sorry, but he better have a cool ability to take down my Daredevil." Meira said.

Reimu just kept her grin plastered on her face. "And he does. First, I discard a card, and depending on the type of card I discard, his effect varies."

"Since I'm gonna discard this Spell card, your Daredevil's kicked off the field until the End Phase. Take it away, Spirit!"

Spiritualist began chanting, and the Yin-Yang symbol appeared under Driven Daredevil's feet. Before he could react, he quickly sunk into the portal. Meira stepped back in shock.

"Time for my victory parade! Attack Meira directly!" Reimu said.

The beads of the rosary separated and started to spin around Spiritualist. He then launched the beads at Meira. All she could do was block the incoming attack.

"Moving on to the second Main Phase, I'll summon **Yin-Yang Miko**." Reimu said.

She played a card, and young woman, about Reimu's age, appeared on the field. She wore the white haori, but her hakama was black instead of the usual red. Her hair was black and long. Of course, the Yin-Yang insignia was on the haori. (0 ATK)

"She's a Tuner, but she's so powerful that I can't use her to perform a Synchro Summon until my next turn. You know, her negative effect."

"I'm going to end my turn, and now more negative effects will activate."

A red aura surrounded Reimu, and Spiritualist fell on a knee, apparently exhausted. (0 ATK)

"Whenever I use Spiritualist's effect, I have to pay 500 Life Points at the End Phase, And monsters that are summoned through the effect of The Border Between The Positive and The Negative, in this case being Spiritualist, lose all their attack points."

"And you forgot what you said earlier, Reimu dear," Meira said. "My Daredevil comes back!"

In a flourish, the samurai returned, crossing his katana. (2400 ATK)

**Reimu: (100)**  
><strong>Meira: (100)<strong>

"Whoa, this is a tight one, ze," Marisa said, sipping her tea. "Looks like she got ya, Reimu."

Meira nodded in response to Marisa's statement. "She's right, Reimu. Your 'victory parade' will never happen, because my Daredevil's here and he can easily pick one of your monsters off."

"Since I don't have enough Life Points, Master and Servant's Resolve is destroyed."

The Trap card shattered.

"But it doesn't matter at this point!" Meira said. "Your powers will now belong to me! Driven Daredevil, attack Yin-Yang Spritualist, if you please..."

The samurai made a dash towards the holy man...but Reimu did not show a expression of shock. Rather, she just looked bored.

"I wasn't lying about winning this duel, you know," Reimu said. "I reveal my face-down card, Urgent Tuning!"

Much to Meira's shock and Marisa's excitement, Miko and Spiritualist dissolved into eight stars that merged together to cause a explosive flash. A oriental, black and white dragon was at Reimu's side, the Yin-Yang insignia embedded on its forehead (2800 ATK)

"Meet my **Yin-Yang Dragon**!" Reimu proudly said. Meira was in a daze, but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Y-You think he scares me?" Meira said. "My Daredevil can still hack and slash it to pieces! Continue the attack!"

"Hm, you think so?" Reimu said, her grin returning. "When this guy's summoned, he gains 300 ATK for every 'Yin-Yang' monster in my graveyard. I count five."

The lifeforms of Swordfighter, Sorcerer, Bomber, Spiritualist and Miko appeared behind the dragon before vanishing. A black and white aura surrounded its entire being. (4300 ATK)

"But you're not concerned about that. What you should be concerned about is its effect; it negates all Monster Effects on your field."

"In this situation, it doesn't matter if your Driven Daredevil destroys my dragon or vice-versa. You have lost the game."

At this point, it was too late for Meira to withdraw her monster. Daredevil brought his katana down on Yin-Yang Dragon, but they broke on its scales. The dragon unleashed a black and white flame, incinerating the samurai. Meira dropped on her knees, shell-shocked at what just happened.

Urgent Tuning, a Trap card that allows Synchro Summoning on the opponent's turn. She had it in her deck, but she never believed that Reimu had her own copy...

No wonder she started her victory parade the turn before!

**Reimu: (100)**  
>Meira: (0)<p>

"Now, please leave," Reimu said. "I thank you for having such strong feelings for me, but my box comes first."

Meira felt like she got hit by a maelstrom of danmaku.

"No, I don't love you, darn it!" she yelled. "I just wanted your-"

"Leave now before I use more excessive force." Reimu said, looking serious.

Terrified of her glare, Meira got up and began to run, almost losing her footing sometimes.

"Darn you , Reimu. I'll be back, but not because I want to propose to you, got it?" Meira said before disappearing into the woods.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Reimu," Marisa said.

Reimu sighed. "I know, but I can't afford to be worrying about marriage right now."

"But it wasn't a proposal at all, you know." Marisa said.

"So, why are you here, Marisa?" Reimu asked.

"Eh, because I just felt like it."

"As usual." Reimu said. She looked up to the sky.

_"I'm going to find you and beat you down, X. And if Yukari's participating, then she'll be just desserts!"_ Reimu thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARD SECTION!<strong>

**Note:** Cards that first appeared in **bold** are my creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters:<strong>

**YIN-YANG SWORDFIGHTER**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 1500<br>Defense: 1200

Description: The Attribute of this card is also DARK. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, increase its ATK by 500. After damage calculation, destroy one card on your side of the field.

**YIN-YANG SORCERER**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
>Attack: 1700<br>Defense: 1200

Description: The Attribute of this card is also DARK. Discard two cards from your hand to destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. You can activate this effect once per turn.

**YIN-YANG BOMBER**

Level: 3  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 1000<br>Defense: 1000

Description: The Attribute of this card is also DARK. If this card was destroyed by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster card, inflict 1000 points of damage to both players.

**YIN-YANG SPIRITUALIST**

Level: 6  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
>Attack: 2200<br>Defense: 2000

Description: The Attribute of this card is also DARK. Once per turn, you can discard a card. This card will gain the following effects based on the type of card that was discarded.  
>Spell: Remove from play one monster on your opponent's side of the field until the End Phase.<br>Trap: Your opponent discards two cards from his/her hand.  
>Effect: The effects of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field are negated until the end of the turn.<br>If you activate this effect, pay 500 Life Points at the end of the turn.

**YIN-YANG MIKO**

Level: 2  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
>Attack: 0<br>Defense: 0

Description: The Attribute of this card is also DARK. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon on the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned or Flip Summoned. When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, the summoned monster is unaffected by Spells and Traps.

**YIN-YANG DRAGON**

Level: 8  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
>Attack: 2800<br>Defense: 2200

Description: 1 'Yin-Yang' Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Yin-Yang' monsters.

The Attribute of this card is also DARK. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for every monster with 'Yin-Yang' in its name in the graveyard. Negate all effects of your opponent's monsters. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, pay 1000 Life Points at the end of your turn. (It is not optional.)

**BLOOD PRICE SAMURAI**

Level: 3  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 1300<br>Defense: 800

Description: If this card battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than this card, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Then, destroy the opponent's monster at the end of the Damage Step. Damage calculation is doubled.

**BREAKTHROUGH SAMURAI**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 1600<br>Defense: 1000

Description: If this card battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than this card, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Then, destroy the opponent's monster at the end of the Damage Step. When this happens, increase the ATK of this card by 300.

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**BUSHIDO RESOLVE**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: A severely injured Driven Daredevil barely standing up in a field of blades.

Description: Pay half of your Life Points. Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monsters from your deck. You cannot perform any more summons this turn.

THE BORDER BETWEEN THE POSITIVE AND THE NEGATIVE

Type: Normal Spell

Image: The outline of the Yin-Yang symbol is surrounding a city. One half is perfect, the other half is in ruins.

Description: Pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max: 800). Special Summon one monster from your hand or deck whose Level equals the amount of Life Points you paid. The ATK of the monster Special Summoned through this effect becomes 0 at the End Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Traps:<strong>

**SHATTERED BLADE**

Type: Normal Trap

Image: A samurai is holding the hilt and the blade of a katana in separate hands. He is preparing for a attack.

Description: When one of your monsters is destroyed by battle, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p>Name: Reimu Hakurei<br>Deck: Yin-Yang

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise. Very powerful, but she would rather drink tea and do nothing. Don't get her angry though, or you're through!

Rarely dueled during the seven months of Duel Monsters, but she can still crush challengers if she feels like it.

Currently entering the Gensokyo Cup to track down Mysterious Duelist X to retrieve her donation box.

Deck: The Yin-Yang archetype consists of monsters who are both LIGHT and DARK attributes. They have powerful effects, devastating both players. Only a skilled duelist is able to unlock their full potential.

* * *

><p>Name: Meira<br>Deck: Bushido

A highly skilled samurai. Uses the Gensokyo Cup as another opportunity to obtain the powers of the Hakurei. It didn't go as planned...

Deck: These monsters specialize in defeating stronger foes. Tread carefully, as the user will still receive damage to their Life Points.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...sorry for the long wait, but here's the first duel. Hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>


	4. Dark Magic Dollhouse

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project** **is ZUN's fantastic treasure, while Yu-Gi-Oh is Kazuki Takahashi's greatest invention, so I don't own them, I only own original characters, cards, and decks.**

* * *

><p><strong>...I knew I was forgetting something in the Duelist Profile section. I forgot to tell you all my reasons for the decks Reimu and Meira used. So I'll rectify that mistake now.<strong>

**Reimu Hakurei:**

**Deck: Yin-Yang  
><strong>

Yin is negative, Yang is positive. They balance each other out. I made this deck for Reimu not only because her main weapons are Yin-Yang orbs, but also due to Touhou 1's (Highly Responsive to Prayers) game-play mechanic. In Touhou 1, only the Yin-Yang orbs could deal damage to the enemies...and, if you're unlucky, you'll end up losing a life if it hits you. Now you know why Reimu's using such a risky deck.

**Meira:**

**Deck: Bushido  
><strong>

Actually, her deck is my attempt to expand the deck Mizoguchi (Elsworth to dub-watchers) used in Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. That's all.

* * *

><p><strong>...Time to move on.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gensokyo is preparing to greet another dusk as the first day of the Gensokyo Cup comes to an end. After many fun-filled duels, its residents are beginning to call it a day. Of course, the 'residents' being referred to are the humans; the youkai can play all night if they want to.<p>

Yes. As dusk approaches, new battles begin: The first night of the Gensokyo Cup is here.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Two: Dark Magic Dollhouse**

* * *

><p>The rays of sunset are shining down upon the Forest of Magic. The habitat were as lively as usual, and the fairies happily played with one another. The lush, green grass of the forest has transformed into a sea of golden orange, with some it being overshadowed by the great trees of the forest.<p>

Footsteps were echoing through the quiet forest. A girl wearing a mostly blue dress was making her way through the forest, and accompanying her was a singular doll who looked strangely human. That girl is Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer.

"Ah, this was an interesting day," Alice said. "Don't you agree, Shanghai?"

The doll that was floating beside her nodded in response.

"Sigh, Medicine sure improved her deck. I was positive that I wasn't going to make it out of that duel in one piece." Alice said, and her doll responded with another simple nod.

Alice was completely serious about what she said. Medicine's deck truly was frightening; due to the courtesy of certain cards, any health Alice thought she was going to receive from Medicine's 'generous offers' were instead converted into poison that nearly melted all of her Life Points. It was a good thing, then, that she got the right cards at the right time.

"Duel Monsters...is so different from danmaku battles, indeed..."

Soon enough, she arrived at a clearing in the forest, and her clean, humble abode was in clear view. But...she couldn't help but notice that there was a girl wearing a black and crooked witch's hat standing in front of her house.

"Hm? What's she doing here?"

"Sigh...I thought she would be back by now...Ah, there you are!"

At this point, Alice was thinking 'Well, if it isn't my 'boon' companion, Marisa Kirisame. As Marisa was moving to greet her, Alice was wondering what she was up to this time, but she felt that she knew the answer to that.

"So, Marisa," Alice said, as she approached the black magician. "Care to explain why you are hanging out around here at this hour?" Marisa chuckled in response.

"Heehee, I'm here to challenge you to a duel." Marisa said, as she brandished her Duel Disk. Hers was ebony with stars of different colors and sizes scattered around it. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I knew it...Well, I was going to show you my deck anyway."

"Really? It's going to be very interesting when I come out on up with my adjusted deck. Hope you come at me with all you got!"

"You're assuming that I won't corner you? You'll be very surprised." Alice said as she fitted the deck into her silver Duel Disk.

Marisa and Alice constantly dueled each other ever since Duel Monsters arrived in Gensokyo. In addition, their decks continually evolved. At first, Alice tried to build a deck around doll-type monsters like Rogue Doll and Malice Doll of Demise; obviously, to say that it didn't work out is an understatement. Her deck now uses dolls, except that compared to her previous decks, this one's more organized and deadly. Marisa just kept making improvements to her first deck, making it more efficient for her ace monster.

As they stand opposite to one another, a sudden breeze assails the forest, as if it is signaling the impending duel.

* * *

><p>The blue of the evening sky is slowly devouring the Forest of Magic. Shanghai is currently sitting on a rock, being the silent observer of this duel. She's not alone, though. Fairies began to gather.<p>

"I'm going to the top, and you can't stop me!" Marisa said.

"Likewise." said Alice.

Now, at this moment, they say the keyword to kick-start the festivities.

"Duel!"

**Alice: (8000)  
>Marisa: (8000)<strong>

"I'll start things off, if you don't mind." said Alice. "I summon **Rouge Doll Brigade!**"

She placed a card on her Duel Disk, and three dolls, who look like humans like Shanghai, appeared on the field. They were a matching set, with red, shoulder-length hair, red eyes, and long, red dresses. Also, they held the standard shotguns; the color's red, of course. (1100 ATK)

"Wow, I've never seen those dolls before." said Marisa, giving off an lively whistle.

"Of course you didn't," said Alice. "You'll learn to fear the power of my Doll Brigade!"

"Rouge Doll Brigade's special ability: You lose 300 points. Fire your Ruby Bullets "

The red French dolls took aim at Marisa, and unloaded three rounds of laser shots in her direction. Marisa was hit square in the stomach by all three rounds.

"I'll place these two cards face down, and end my turn."

As Alice said, two Spell/Trap cards appeared unrevealed.

**Alice: (8000)  
>Marisa: (7700)<strong>

"Ha, that tickles," said Marisa. "Well, I'm rolling out!"

Marisa drew a card, and looked at three in particular: Old Vindictive Magician, A Rival Appears, and Pitch Black Power Stone.

"I'll play three cards face down, and call it a turn."

Three cards appeared on her side, one in the Monster Zone, and the other two in the Spell/Trap Zone.

**Alice: (8000)  
>Marisa: (8000)<strong>

"Going for defense, I see," said Alice. "It's futile against my new deck. Watch!"

Alice drew a brand new card and looked at it. Then she looked at Marisa's field intently.

_"If Marisa's face-down monster is what I think it is, then these little ones can stop it. And with Ballista of Rampart Smashing and H-Heated Heart in my hand, I'm going to enjoy seeing Marisa's expressions of surprise. Here we go, everyone!" _Alice thought.

"Are you done with your inner monologue? I'm itching to win here." Marisa said.

"This game requires you to have a sound mind, Marisa," Alice said. "It's not so simple like blowing things up with your Master Spark."

"Anyway, it's my turn, and since Rouge Doll Brigade is out on the field, I get to Special Summon the **Portokali Doll Brigade!**"

In a flash of light, three more dolls appeared. These dolls had strawberry-blond hair that touched the floor, orange eyes, and wore clothes that were a part of ancient Greek culture. To fit their theme, the clothes were orange. They weapon of choice were bronze spears. (1400 ATK)

"You're too predictable sometimes, Marisa. These friends of mine, when Special Summoned successfully, can negate the activation of a face-down monster's effect. Too bad for your Old Vindictive Magician."

Marisa was stumped. "How did you know it's him face down on the field?" she asked. Alice let out a small giggle.

"While you do make changes to your deck, its core theme still exists. That, and you usually begin your duels this way."

"You're really observant, aren't you..."

"Of course! Now then, I'm not done yet. I'm equipping the Ballista of Rampart Smashing to my new Doll Brigade, and I'll also power them up with H-Heated Heart!"

A gigantic and decorated spear appeared, replacing their weapons. It was long, so the three Greek dolls held it together. A fire-like aura surrounded them and the spear. (1900 ATK)

"It's time to attack. Portokali Doll Brigade, attack her face-down monster."

The dolls moved with amazing speed despite holding a big spear. As expected, Old Vindictive Magician appeared, but in flash, it was crushed. Marisa struggled to maintain her balance.

"Darn, what a shock wave!" Marisa exclaimed, holding her trademark hat firmly. "I think I lost a hefty sum of Life Points."

"That you did, Marisa." Alice said. "Not only did my Portokali Doll Brigade gain 500 extra attack points from H-Heated Heart, they also gained the ability to crush your defense monster so badly that you lose Life Points equal to the difference between my friends' attack and your monster's defense. In addition to that, they gained 1500 extra attack points during damage calculation thanks to the ballista."

"But Marisa, my Rouge Doll Brigade's preparing to fire once more, so don't think it's over."

The dolls prepared to fire...

Marisa gritted her teeth. "Don't forget that I have face-down cards! I reveal A Rival Appears! This card allows me to Special Summon a monster from my hand who has the same level as one of your monsters."

"I chose your Portokali Doll Brigade in order to Special Summon Magician's Valkyria!"

In a flash, a female magician with long, burnt orange hair wearing a jade outfit and a crooked and pointy hat appeared on the field. (1600 ATK)

"Hmph, you prevented more damage, huh? I'll end my turn." Alice said.

**Alice: (8000)  
>Marisa: (4900)<strong>

"All right, it's my turn!" Marisa yelled. "First, I'm bringing out Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Appearing out of a portal, a blue-faced man wearing red armor with golden lines and a emerald sword landed before Alice and her Doll Brigade. Blue runes can be found on his armor, shield and the hilt of his sword. The rune on his hilt began to glow. (1600-1900 ATK)

"Time for his awesome effect. By unleashing the power embedded in his sword's hilt, he can destroy one Spell or Trap card on your side of the field. So do your thing, Breaker! Destroy the card on the right!

The glow from the rune on the hilt vanished, and the sword began to glow. Then, slashing his sword in an arc, the beam cut the face-down card, Sakuretsu Armor, into two pieces. Oddly, Alice looked unimpressed. (1600 ATK)

"Not done yet! I'll now reveal my next face-down, Pitch-Black Power Stone!"

A inverted golden triangle appeared, surrounded by a ominous, jet-black aura.

"Now, this Trap has three Spell Counters to share to magicians who want its power. Breaker sure needs some of that right now."

One of the triangles on the Pitch-Black Power Stone vanished, and the rune on Breaker's began to glow anew. (1900 ATK)

With a clenched fist exploding with excitement, Marisa roared. "Time for my attack! Breaker, destroy her Rouge Doll Brigade!"

Before the dolls could make a move, Breaker was upon them, and her delivered a swift slash and ended them.

"Grr...don't think they'll die alone! Your Breaker will be buried with them. I reveal Michizure!" Alice said. Breaker shattered in an instant.

"Also, since you destroyed my dolls, I can Special Summon two more squadrons of Rouge Doll Brigade."

At her command, six identical French dolls appeared on the field, and they were ready for battle. (1100 x 2 ATK)

"I still have more pain to give ya, ze!" Marisa said. "Magician's Valkyria, wipe out her Portokali Doll Brigade!"

Magician's Valkyria pointed her staff at the dolls, and blasted them away without hesitation. The Ballista of Rampart Smashing dropped to the floor before being shattering into pixels.

"I'll throw a card face down, and end my turn." Marisa said as the unknown card appeared behind Magician's Valkyria.

**Alice: (7000)  
>Marisa: (4900)<strong>

Alice drew a card, starting her turn. She looked at the two cards in her hand, both of which were 'Doll Brigade' monsters. Then she took a good look at Marisa's field.

_"If I do this right, and if Marisa doesn't have a tricky surprise in that face-down card of hers, then this duel will be nothing more than a cakewalk."_ Alice thought.

"Well, I hate to say this, Marisa, but I thought you're going to be more resilient than this."

"Looks like you think you're the victor already," Marisa said. "You wound me for underestimating my resilience, ze."

"Well, Marisa, serve me my victory!" Alice said. "Firstly, remember Rouge Doll Brigade's first effect? Now you'll get double the pain."

The six red dolls aimed their guns, and fired their shots at Marisa.

"My dolls aren't strong enough to tear into your Magician's Valkyria, so I'll retire them to summon a stronger Doll Brigade."

"I'm sorry, you did your best...I'm sacrificing both of my Rouge Doll Brigades to summon the **Aoi Doll Brigade.** Know their wrath!"

Both groups were surrounded by a blue light, then they vanished. In their place stood three dolls with blue hair tied in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, and wore blue kimonos with floral patterns. Their daito was sheathed in their blue scabbards. (2600 ATK)

"Wow, when you said stronger, I didn't think they would be this tough." Marisa said.

"The special power of my Aoi Doll Brigade goes like this; since I have two different Doll Brigades in my Graveyard at this time, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower members Doll Brigade from my deck, as long as they do not share the same name as the fallen. With that, I'm bringing out a new bunch of friends. Come, **Giallo Doll Brigade!**"

Another color-swapped Doll Brigade appeared. Their theme was yellow: long, blond hair, eyes of gold, and yellow dress. As a bonus, unlike the previous brigades, these had wide-brimmed yellow hats. (1700 ATK)

"As a bonus, the Aoi Doll Brigade gives an extra punch to their comrades."

A light blue aura surrounded the yellow dolls, and they felt empowered. (2500 ATK)

"You think I'm done? Far from it. By discarding this singular card in my hand, the Giallo Doll Brigade can decrease the attack of one of your minions by 600. Fire your Gold Shot-Type 1!"

The dolls aimed their golden revolvers at Magician's Valkyria and fired. She fell on one knee, gasping for air. (1000 ATK)

"And now for my final act, remember the card I just discarded? Say hello to the **Midori Doll Brigade!**"

This time, these dolls were wearing green yukata, green hair with a pair of buns, and green eyes. They wielded decorated emerald bows. (2000 ATK)

"Since they were Special Summoned this way, they are the only ones you can target, Marisa. But that doesn't really matter anymore, right?"

"Oh boy..." said Marisa.

"Bring me victory, my friends!" Alice said. "Midori Doll Brigade, attack Marisa's Magician's Valkyria with Emerald Bolts!"

The green dolls aimed their bows, and unleashed a volley of emerald arrows. She tried to defend against the assault, but she got impaled and shattered.

"You're up next, Giallo Doll Brigade! Gold Shot-Type 2!"

The yellow dolls hit Marisa with their explosive bullets, but Marisa barely flinched.

"Unless that face-down card of yours is a life-saver, you're though, Marisa! Go, Aoi Doll Brigade! Attack with Sapphire Wave!"

In one swift motion, the blue dolls took out their daito and swung it in a arc, generating a blue shockwave that was going to engulf Marisa...but a translucent shield barred it's path.

"What?" said a shocked Alice. "The attack didn't go through?"

Marisa wiped some sweat from her face. "Whew...good thing I had Draining Shield face down. It was a life-saver! I'm still alive, Alice!"

"Ugh, you should have lost back there," said Alice, clearly disappointed. "Because there's no way you can a comeback now."

"I end my turn."

**Alice: (7000)  
>Marisa: (3400)<strong>

Marisa sighed, then accessed the current situation: she had three groups of over powered dolls glaring back at her with their piercing, multicolored eyes, no monsters at the ready, the Pitch Black Power Stone was just a decoration now, and she had one card, Thousand Knives, in her hand.

Yep, she was going to get the boot unless something turns the tide of this duel.

_"I need to stall for time,"_ Marisa thought._ "Because if I don't get a stall card now, I'm toast one way or another."_

_"Guess I chose the wrong time to duel Alice..."_

So Marisa drew what should have been her final card, but...

_"Bingo! There might be a chance, after all...if I draw those three cards."_ Marisa thought.

"Hey Alice, let's take a break. I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

On Alice's side of the field, light swords appeared, completely surrounding Alice's Doll Brigades.

"Great...the Swords." Alice muttered. And with good reason. That card was usually a tell-tale sign that Marisa was going to get out of a pinch, and ultimately win. Bonus points for not having a card that could get rid of it during those dreadful three turns of ceasefire. Will history repeat itself here in this tournament?

"I obviously can't do anything else, so I end my turn." Marisa said.

**Alice: (7000)  
>Marisa: (3400)<strong>

"Then, it's my turn." Alice said as she drew a card.

"Can't do anything here, so my turn is over."

Some of the Swords of Revealing Light disappeared.

"I'm going on miracle road now," Marisa said. "My turn!"

She drew a card, and it was her ace monster.

_"That's one down,"_ thought Marisa. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn, then." Alice said. "And now, I'll deal some damage in advance. I play **Doll Brigade Omega Attack Formation!**"

At Alice's command, the groups of dolls assumed a battle formation in the shape of a inverted triangle, with the Aoi Doll Brigade in the front and the Midori and Giallo Doll Brigades behind it.

"This formation can only work if there are three different Doll Brigades on the field. You'll take 900 points of damage for each one!"

"This is going to hurt a lot." Marisa said. The moment she said that, she was blasted by the multicolored combination of the three dolls.

"I'm ending my turn." said Alice.

And once Alice did, more of the Swords of Revealing Light vanished. The Doll Brigades prepared for battle.

**Alice: (7000)  
>Marisa: (700)<strong>

"Now, I here I go," said Marisa. "I draw!"

She drew the card, looked at it, and a grin appeared on her face.

_"Megamorph! Now, next turn will be my counterattack or my destruction."_ Marisa thought. "I got nothing. Turn end."

Alice was growing uneasy. She drew a card. It was Premature Burial. She nodded, signifying the end of her turn. The Swords of Revealing Light completely vanished. The ceasefire is now over.

_"Now I have to cross my fingers and hope Marisa draws another dud."_ Alice thought. Shanghai was now standing. Perhaps it's feeling its mistress' anxiety.

"Make your final move, Marisa."

"It won't be my final move, and that's because...!"

Marisa drew a card, and then she grinned as though she learned a brand new technique.

"...It's showtime! I play the Spell Card, Ancient Rules! I can now summon a high-level Normal Monster from my hand. Guess who..."

In a flash, Marisa's ace monster appeared. His face was of a fair complexion, held a green staff, and wore a deep purple outfit and a crooked, pointy magician's hat. For a Normal Monster, he was overflowing with raw power. (2500 ATK)

"Dark Magician..." Alice said.

"Oh yeah, now watch as your dollies get turned to dust." Marisa triumphantly said. "I play Thousand Knives! With this Spell, I can destroy your Aoi Doll Brigade!"

Many knives surrounded Dark Magician, then he aimed his staff at the blue dolls. The knives followed the direction of the staff and utterly skewered the set. When that happened, the Giallo Doll Brigade suddenly vanished. Marisa was surprised when that happened.

"Gh...no..." Alice said.

"You know that it doesn't end here!" Marisa said. "I'll now equip Dark Magician with Megamorph!"

She placed the last card in her hand into the Spell/Trap slot. An ancient-looking amulet appeared on the Dark Magician as a necklace. From it, he felt an enormous amount of magical power emitting from it. (5000 ATK)

"Megamorph doubles the attack of the wearer if my Life Points are lower than yours. Now, Dark Magician, use your Dark Magic attack and vaporize her last monster."

Dark Magician made a leap into the air, then he fired a purple wave of energy towards the Midori Doll Brigade. The poor triplets did not stand a chance. Alice endured the impact of the attack.

"Whew, that's enough punishment from me for now." said Marisa.

**Alice: (4000)  
>Marisa: (700)<strong>

"Marisa..."

"Hm? What is it, Alice?"

"These dolls...are not monsters! You understand?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry."

"Now, it's my turn!" Alice said. Alice never held any sort of attachments to her earlier incarnations, because she knew they never had any sort of unity. But when she obtained the Doll Brigade archetype, she instantly treated them as members of her doll family. She even began creating doll versions of these cards. To her, calling her Doll Brigade 'monsters' is an invitation to a painful beatdown.

She drew a card, and looked at it.

"I now play the risky Spell Card, Card of Sanctity. It allows both of us to draw cards until we each hold six."

"Oh, really? Thanks for helping me, Alice. My hand was feeling empty"

"Sigh...That's why I said it's risky."

Alice added five cards to her hand, while Marisa gained a full house.

"I'll now play two cards, a monster and a Spell or Trap card, face down."

The two cards materialized on Alice's side of the field. She signaled the end of her turn.

"Then, I'm going!" Marisa said as she drew a card. "Dark Magician, destroy her hidden card!"

Dark Magician unleashed another round of Dark Magic. A singular doll with brown, pigtail-styled hair, a black hat, a buttoned white shirt and black pants that stopped above her knees briefly appeared before being incinerated.

"That was my reliable **Doll Scout**, and when she is destroyed, I get to Special Summon a division of the Doll Brigade from my deck, as long as they have 1500 or less Attack Points. So thank you, Marisa, for I'm now bringing out my **Pallet Doll Brigade!**"

Taking Doll Scout's place were three dolls with silver hair and gray eyes. They all wore white shirts with black vertical and horizontal lines, and red and black skirts that ended just below their knees. They also wore a black beret and were each armed with a paintbrush and a pallet. (800 ATK)

"Artists, huh?" Marisa said. She looked at the seven cards in her hand. They were Shadow Spell, Dark Magic Attack, Magical Hats, Skilled Dark Magician, Royal Magical Library, Chaos Command Magician, and Book of Moon.

"I'll play three cards face down and call it a turn."

Three cards materialized in the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

**Alice: (4000)  
>Marisa: (700)<strong>

Alice drew a card, beginning her new turn.

"I reveal my face-down card, Dust Tornado! Your Megamorph's gone with the wind."

The tornado blew across the field, erasing the amulet. (2500 ATK)

"I play the Spell Card, Premature Burial, to revive the Aoi Doll Brigade!"

The daito-wielding blue dolls reappeared. (2600 ATK)

"I'm now going to tune my Pallet Doll Brigade with my Aoi Doll Brigade!"

Both sets transformed into eight glowing stars that merged together to create colorful flash, blinding Marisa and the spectators except Shanghai, who just stared at the spectacle. As it gazes into the light, what is the soulless, 'living' doll thinking?

When it ended, three dolls with long indigo hair that is tied at the end were on the field. They had indigo eyes, wore indigo dresses, and wielded bayonets, which were also indigo. (2900 ATK)

"Meet my **Indigo Doll Brigade.**" Alice said. Suddenly, Dark Magician fell on one knee. (1200 ATK)

"Dark Magician, what's wrong?" Marisa asked before noticing indigo beams emitting from their bayonets.

"Let me fill you in on their effect, Marisa," Alice said. "The Indigo Doll Brigade, when they touch the field, causes all monsters on the opposing side to lose 800 Attack Points."

"Also, when my Pallet Doll Brigade is used for a Synchro Summoning, I pick a monster and they lose 500 more Attack Points. Naturally, your Dark Magician was the only target."

"But, your Dark Magician will only get weaker, for I'm summoning reinforcements of the Giallo Doll Brigade!"

Another batch of the yellow, Italian dolls appeared and, using their Gold Shot Type 1 (after Alice discarded a card), Dark Magician fell on his other knee, nearly dropping his staff. (600 ATK)

_"Her face-down cards seem intimidating, and I don't have a card in my hand that can deal with them...as usual, but I'm not going to wait around for the next turn."_ Alice thought.

_"This battle's almost over, my friends."_

"Giallo Doll Brigade, attack Dark Magician with Gold Shot-Type 2!"

The dolls prepared to fire their explosive rounds...

"I activate Book of Moon!" Marisa shouted.

"Really? Even if you use it on my Giallo Doll Brigade, my Indigo Doll Brigade is on standby, you know."

"Heh...I'm not using Book of Moon on either of them, I'm using it on Dark Magician!"

"What?"

As the yellow dolls fired their explosive rounds, Dark Magician briefly hid in the form of a reverse Defense Position before reappearing to erect a barrier to block their attack. (2100 DEF)

"Darn...Indigo Doll Brigade, destroy the Dark Magician."

"And they can attack twice, for your information. Attack with Deep Cobalt Lance!"

The blades of their bayonets began to glow, and then they rushed the defending magician...

Then Marisa clapped her hands together. "Ah, Alice, why don't we play a game?"

"We are, aren't we? and I'm about to win."

"Then, it's a game within a game. It's the Magical Hats game!"

The Trap Card revealed itself, and a top hat with a question mark concealed the Dark Magician. Two more hats split from the original one, now three hats dominated the field.

"Within the confines of these hats are the Dark Magician and two Spell or Trap cards. Which hat contains the Dark Magician? If you guess correctly, you win!"

_"Darn you, Marisa,"_ Alice thought. _"She has three hats on the field, and I have only two attacks. I have to find that Dark Magician."_

_"Otherwise, I'll have a bad feeling about Marisa's next turn."_

"Okay, Marisa," Alice said. "The Indigo Doll Brigade shall resume their first attack on the hat in the middle! Deep Cobalt Lance!"

The dolls once again moved in sync with each other, simultaneously ripping the center hat into pieces. However, the card was not Dark Magician, it was one of his support cards, Dark Magic Curtain.

"Drat!" said Alice, who was getting very worried.

"Aw, wrong hat, Alice," said Marisa. "Don't worry, you have one more attack this turn so make it count."

"That's exactly why I'm worrying!" Alice said. She looked at the left and right hats.

"I hope this works...Indigo Doll Brigade, attack the right hat!"

Using their Deep Cobalt Lance, the dolls ran their bayonets through the hat...and it was the Trap Card, Hidden Book of Spell. Shanghai could feel the despair of her creator...supposedly.

"Wrong again, Alice," said Marisa. "But thanks for playing!"

The left hat vanished, revealing Dark Magician, crouching in Defense Position. (2100 DEF)

"I...I'm done here." Alice said.

**Alice: (2800)  
>Marisa: (700)<strong>

"It was a fun duel, Alice, but with this draw, I win!" said Marisa. She drew her card, and...

"Well, call me a psychic. I'm gonna play the Spell Card I just drew. It's Magical Stone Excavation. I have to toss two cards in my hand to the Graveyard..."

Marisa proceeded to discard Skilled Dark Magician and Dark Magic Attack.

"...in order to obtain a Spell Card from the Graveyard. Care to take a guess?"

"Not really..." Alice said, even though she probably knew which card Marisa picked.

"Dark Magician, assume your battle stance."

Dark Magician stood up, ready for battle. (2500 ATK)

"Now, I'm going to play the treasure I recovered! It's Megamorph!"

The amulet appeared around Dark Magician once more, empowering him. (5000 ATK)

"Don't think of my face-down as a decoration. I'm going to return the favor for weakening my Dark Magician to you. I reveal Shadow Spell!"

As the Continuous Trap lifted up, dark chains shot out it, binding the Indigo Doll Brigade. (2200 ATK)

"Dark Magician, wrap it up."

The Giallo Doll Brigade watched in horror as their comrade-in-arms were blown away by Dark Magician's attack. Alice almost fell over.

Alice: (0)  
><strong>Marisa: (700)<strong>

"And that's my victory." Marisa said triumphantly

"Darn, and I was in a good mood...You just had to be here, Marisa."

"Yep!"

"Wait...you to the Hakurei Shrine earlier, didn't you? So you beat Reimu then?"

"Oh, no. She was too busy moping about her missing donation box. It would have been dangerous to challenge her. That, and I prefer to meet her in the finals."

"I wished you did."

"Oh, it's dark already? I gotta get going...unless you're gonna make enough dinner for the both of us-"

"Just go home."

And so, after this explosive duel, Alice and Shanghai entered their home and Marisa left to travel to her messy, but livable home. The noise in the Forest of Magic was ever increasing. The night was young, after all.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARD SECTION!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters:<strong>

**ROUGE DOLL BRIGADE**

Level: 3  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 1100<br>Defense: 800

Description: Once per turn, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. If you activate this effect, this cannot attack during this turn. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon up to 2 copies of 'Rouge Doll Brigade' from your deck.

**PORTOKALI DOLL BRIGADE**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 1400<br>Defense: 1100

Description: When this card destroys a face-down monster, negate the activation of its effect.

_Note: 'Portokali' is Greek for orange._

**GIALLO DOLL BRIGADE**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 1700<br>Defense: 1400

Description: Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to decrease the ATK of one of your opponent's monster by 600.

_Note: 'Giallo' is Italian for yellow._

**MIDORI DOLL BRIGADE**

Level: 6  
>Attribute: Wind<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 2000<br>Defense: 1700

Description: If this card was sent to the Graveyard from your hand, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If this card is Special Summoned this way, your opponent can only attack this card as long as it is face-up on the field.

**AOI DOLL BRIGADE**

Level: 7  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 2600<br>Defense: 2000

Description: When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Doll Brigade' monster from your deck (as long as they do not share the same name with any 'Doll Brigade' monster in your Graveyard). Increase the ATK of the Special Summoned monster by 800. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster Special Summoned by its effect.

**INDIGO DOLL BRIGADE**

Level: 8  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
>Attack: 2900<br>Defense: 2300

Description: 1 'Doll Brigade' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Doll Brigade' monsters.

If this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, decrease the ATK of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 800. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

**PALLET DOLL BRIGADE**

Level: 1  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
>Attack: 800<br>Defense: 500

Description: When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, decrease the ATK of one monster on your opponent's side of the field by 500.

**DOLL SCOUT**

Level: 1  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Attack: 500<br>Defense: 200

Description: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Doll Brigade' monster with 1500 or less ATK from your deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**DOLL BRIGADE OMEGA ATTACK FORMATION**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: One member from the Rouge, Portokali, and Giallo Doll Brigades assume a inverted triangle formation with Giallo out front, Rouge on its left and Portokali on its right. The Omega Symbol is seen in the middle of the formation.

Description: Activate this card only when you have 3 different 'Doll Brigade' monsters on your side of the field. Inflict 900 points of damage to your opponent for each one. You can play this card only once a turn.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Medicine Melancholy<strong>

A doll that gained life after being abandoned in the Valley of Lilies for too long. Hates humans and will poison them without hesitation.

**Deck: Poison  
><strong>

Medicine's specializes in poison. So her deck consists of a lot of cards that would recover the Life Points of her opponents. Naturally, she will have cards that will turn those 'generous offers' into poison. Nurse Reficule and Bad Reaction to Simochi comes to mind first. Also, Medicine uses the Dark Snake Syndrome, a true poison if you ask me. She'll only play it once Des Wombat's on the field.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Marisa Kirisame<strong>

Second strongest human in Gensokyo. Very studious and hard-working, but is also brash and sometimes lazy.

**Deck: Dark Magician**

An ordinary witch with an extra-ordinary deck. One look at Marisa, and I declared that she would be using the Dark Magician and his cohorts. But Marisa'll probably use Dark Magician a lot. Why? She considers him the Duel Monsters version of the Master Spark. Be on the lookout for more pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Alice Margatroid<strong>

A magician who lives in the Forest of Magic, and Marisa's friend. Very strong, independent, and has an armada of dolls. Dreams of creating a living doll.

**Deck: Doll Brigade**

My second original deck, I created it because, to me, there wasn't any deck that fits Alice's doll theme very well...Not sure if this deck fits her theme very well, but I enjoyed creating this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: 'Daito' is long sword in Japanese. Also, Marisa could have won the duel without activating Shadow Spell, but I wanted Alice to lose <span>exactly<span> 2800 Life Points. That, and Marisa wanted to return the favor to Alice for powering down her monsters. Lastly, I'm using Card of Sanctity's anime effect because it's real effect kinda sucks. I'm sure it has its uses, but...  
><strong>_


	5. Nightmare Gale

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project** **is ZUN's fantastic treasure, while Yu-Gi-Oh is Kazuki Takahashi's greatest invention, so I don't own them, I only own original characters, cards, and decks.**

* * *

><p>The night is deep in Gensokyo. Most Gensokyans would be resting their bodies and souls for the days ahead. On this, the first day of the Gensokyo Cup, many have triumphed. Many have fallen. It can only get more exciting from here.<p>

Especially for a certain youkai who is right now giggling to herself while floating over the skies of Youkai Mountain. She was remembering some of what took place earlier today.

_"Ahhh, scary, too scary!" screamed a human duelist._

_"Okay, you won, now leave me alone!" shouted another human, who ran away in great fear of the nightmare before him._

"This isn't a dream," said the girl between her laughter, "This isn't a dream, this is an wonderful reality!"

All her life, all she wanted to do was to give humans a good scare. She studied various scare tactics to surprise them. But the realm she lived...the humans were either too fearless, too carefree, or so powerful that she got pummeled into the dirt oh so many times. Who would have thought that this game would be her ticket to instilling such fear into humans! With her collection of nightmare inducing cards, and by creating a atmosphere that emits doom, humans will now learn to appreciate the surprise youkai, Kogasa Tatara!

She has surprised the most fearless of humans, the most carefree of humans...

And now, as she gazes upon her next target-who is a certain shrine maiden, she will make even the most powerful humans fear her surprise tactics.

This night belongs to Kogasa Tatara!

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Three: Nightmare Gale  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh no, it's this late already? Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako must be very worried..."<p>

Sanae Kochiya, shrine maiden of the Moriya Shrine. She's also a wind goddess. Currently, she's flying at top speed to the apex of Youkai Mountain, the location of her shrine. You wouldn't know just by looking at her, but Sanae, and the gods that reside in the Moriya Shrine, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya, used to live in the world outside of Gensokyo. As such, you're probably thinking that since Sanae came from the outside world, she would have the most knowledge and experience about the super-popular card game that is sweeping the land.

Well, before entering Gensokyo, the green-haired wind priestess did not show any interest in Duel Monsters. She was very devoted in gathering faith for the Moriya Shrine from the townspeople, but despite her 'miraculous' wind powers, the shrine's faith was wavering. That left the current god, Kanako, with no other option, but to move to Gensokyo. Their beginning in Gensokyo was shaky, but soon they became well-loved residents of this wonderland. The Moriya Shrine family's, but more so Sanae's, interest in Duel Monsters started three months after it appeared. Honestly, aside from trouncing a fair share of youkai, Sanae never had this much fun in her life before.

The Moriya Shrine was now in sight. Sanae was finally...

Sanae suddenly sensed energy that was not friendly. She turned around to see a purple mist descending towards her at a frightening speed. She was enveloped before she could do anything.

Opening her eyes, Sanae realized that she was within the confines of this ill mist.

"Argh, who's controlling this mist?" asked Sanae, who was more annoyed than scared. "Show yourself, foul youkai!"

"Show myself, I shall!" said a booming, evil voice. Three eyes, two red and one blue, appeared in front of Sanae in all of their menacing glory. Her darkened turquoise hair cascaded down to her waist, wore a blue-green vest and a blue skirt, was the same size as Sanae, and behind her was an fiendish-looking purple umbrella with an eye that was as red as a scarlet moon, and its sinister tongue gave the impression that it could wrap humans like a gift and present them to its gaping mouth. It didn't take Sanae long to realize who was her obstacle tonight.

"Wow, you changed a lot, Kogasa."Sanae said.

"Yeah, you like it?" Kogasa replied to the compliment, then she realized her folly. She has to maintain the dark theme, after all.

"No, wait, I mean...Ahem. Foolish shrine maiden, I have come for your soul!"

"So I've noticed. So, I'll have to teach you a lesson the old fashioned way"

Sanae was about to take out her gohei from her sleeve...

"Whoa, time out, time out!" Kogasa said in a panic. "You know I'll end up as damaged goods if we used our spell cards! So let's duel! That's right, duel! We are in the middle of the knockout stage, after all."

"Hmm...I guess I can have one more bout of fun before heading back." Sanae said, her voice full of glee as she armed herself with a Duel Disk. "All right, I'll 'wager' my soul in a duel!"

"But, no matter the game, you'll still need a miracle to stand a chance against me!"

Kogasa hung her head down.

_"Darn that blue-white shrine maiden. This 'aura of despair and madness' should be scaring her, but it looks like she's enjoying this."_

She then looked behind her, apparently whispering to the purple mist.

"Hey, can't you make the atmosphere more sinister, like by adding lightning or something."

Suddenly, purple lightning was flashing all over the place...

Kogasa activated her blue Duel Disk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you're prepared to lose, shrine maiden, because I, Kogasa Tatara, will-"

...And just as suddenly, a stray lightning bolt burned the karakasa. She was seconds close to losing her focus and falling down as damaged goods.

"Oh...drop the theatrics for now..." she said.

The lightning subsided.

"Hey, you," said a very impatient Sanae. "Are we going to play or not?"

* * *

><p>In this purple mist, the upbeat wind priestess and shrine of the Moriya Shrine stared down the poor and dejected karakasa. A few moments pass, and now they...<p>

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Kogasa: (8000)  
>Sanae: (8000)<strong>

_"Ah...this time the plan got off on the wrong foot." _Kogasa thought._ "But she'll be scared once she sees what I have in store for her."_

_"Just you watch, I'll own this night yet!"_

"I'll begin your nightmare!" Kogasa said. "I summon Bowganian!"

The monster that appeared looked like a eyeball that was wearing green armor with spikes. It also had a pair of arms and held a crossbow in one of them. (1300 ATK)

"His special effect comes later, right now I'm playing both Dark Room of Nightmare and Vengeful Bog Spirit."

The two Continuous Spells appeared, and a pale white mist began to surround the field. A red spirit was roaming the field in an ominous way.

"I'll end my turn by playing a card face down." Kogasa said as a Spell/Trap card appeared to the right of Vengeful Bog Spirit.

**Kogasa: (8000)  
>Sanae: (8000)<strong>

"Then, it's my turn!" Sanae said. "I play the Field Spell, Rising Air Current!"

Sanae placed a card in the Field Spell slot, and a fierce breeze blew across the field.

"The attack points of all wind monsters increase by 500, while on the downside, they lose 400 defense."

"Now, I shall summon Faith Bird in attack mode!"

Sanae played a card, and a light blue-green bird with a golden beak appeared. Its majestic glow brought some light within the purple mist. (1500-2000 ATK)

"So...blinding." Kogasa said as she winced at Faith Bird's glow.

"Now, Faith Bird, attack her Bowganian." said the wind shrine maiden. However, Faith Bird did not obey; it was too busy glaring at the spirit of the bog with apparent fear.

"Faith Bird, what are you doing?" Sanae demanded. Kogasa laughed.

"Heheheheh, foolish shrine maiden." she said. "Monsters that are summoned while Vengeful Bog Spirit is in play cannot attack on the turn that they appear. It is a very creepy place, don't you think?"

"I'll play this face down and turn it over to you." said Sanae.

**Kogasa: (8000)  
>Sanae: (8000)<strong>

"Have a little taste of fear." Kogasa said as she drew a card. Also, her eyes glowed once more.

"Bowganian, once every Standby Phase, snipes 600 Life Points out of you!"

Bowganian aimed its crossbow and fired a arrow. The arrow was then enveloped by fire right before hitting Sanae in the chest.

"Ah! What the...!" Sanae exclaimed. She realized that the pain she just received was more than holographic, it was real.

"Hey, what is this? Sanae asked. "This pain seems too realistic. What madness are you up to, Kogasa!"

"I'm up to scaring you once and for all!" Kogasa said, laughing madly as her eyes glowed with more intensity.

"Oh, by the way, every time you lose Life Points due to a card effect, Dark Room of Nightmare shaves off 300 more."

A beam shot out of the Spell card, which suddenly turned jet-black before hitting Sanae with the same force as Bowganian's effect.

"Guh...I'm revealing my Dust Tornado Trap Card," Sanae said in between gasping for air. "Vengeful Bog Spirit is the target."

The fierce tornado blew across the field, ridding it of the eerie mist and its resident raging soul.

"Dust Tornado allows me to play a card face down, so I'll do just that."

A Spell/Trap card appeared on Sanae's field.

"I thought it was going to last longer," said the karakasa. "Well, I'll put of the fright show until the next turn."

**Kogasa: (8000)  
>Sanae: (7100)<strong>

_"Hahaha,"_ Kogasa thought._ "What that blue-white shrine maiden doesn't know is that the everything that's happening is because of the fairies that are assisting me."_

In the shadows of the purple mist, wings were seen. Not that Sanae could see them, anyway.

_"Keep up the good work, guys."_

"It's my turn now," Sanae said. "I'm bringing out my Flying Kamikiri #1."

A overgrown mosquito standing on two legs with four wings appeared in a gust of wind. It felt the draft from Rising Air Current. (1400-1900 ATK)

"Faith Bird, attack Kogasa's Bowganian with Ethereal Trail!"

Faith Bird surrounded itself in holy light, preparing for the assault...

"Come forth, Nightmare Wheel!" said Kogasa. A horrifying spiked wheel, being held by the maw of a hellhound skull. Before Faith Bird could do anything, the wheel was upon it and it was binded.

"During my Standby Phases, you'll lose 500 Life Points, and your bird can't do anything about it!"

"Yeah, well my Kamakiri can still take out your Bowganian. Did you forget that I removed the Vengeful Bog Spirit?"

"Cripes."

Flying Kamakiri #1 carved Bowganian with its over-sized claws.

"I'll play one card face down, and end my turn." Sanae said.

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (7100)<strong>

"And now, it begins!" Kogasa said. "Nightmare Wheel, rip that bird a little."

"And don't forget about my Dark Room of Nightmare, which will take 300 more of your Life Points, blue-white!"

The eyes of the hellhound skull glowed a fierce red, and the wheel began to spin...

"Sorry, Kogasa, but I'm pulling the plug on this operation." Sanae said. "I knew playing Spiritual Wind Art-Miyabi face down last turn was a good idea."

"I'm chaining it to your Nightmare Wheel's activation! By sacrificing Faith Bird, I can send Dark Room of Nightmare to the bottom of your deck."

"W-what? Hold on!"

Faith Bird vanished, and the nightmarish contraption crumbled into dust. Dark Room of Nightmare vanished as well, Kogasa doing what was required.

"No worries," she said, though with some uncertainty. "This duel is still young, as is the nightmare you're in..."

Kogasa took one good look at Sanae, and noticed that she didn't look scared at all.

_"I'll get that ounce of fright out of you, without fail."_

Kogasa played three cards, one monster, and two Spells/Traps face down. She then nodded, meaning she ended her turn.

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (7100)<strong>

Sanae drew a card, and looked at her hand; she only had Silpheed and Giant Trunade.

She knew what had to be done...

"I'm removing Faith Bird from my Graveyard in order to summon Silpheed from my hand!" Sanae said. Appearing on the field was a purple-skinned man adorned in greenish-white robes. He held a short rod with a emerald gem surrounded by metallic feathers. (1700-2200 ATK)

"Silpheed, attack her face-down monster."

The gem in the rod glowed, and the rod was surrounded by gust. Silpheed fired the storm towards the face-down monster. A purple blob briefly appeared before shattering. Sanae watched in horror however, as some of the purple slime fell on her. And it burned!

"Hahaha, you just destroyed my Giant Germ, which takes 500 Life Points away from you." Kogasa said. "Also, I get to Special Summon two Giant Germs in face-down defense."

Two more of the deadly blob made their presence known before flipping face down.

"Grr...That will not deter me! Kamakiri, destroy the card on the right!"

With a slash of its claws, one Giant Germ went down. Of course, Sanae got burned some more by the diseased remnants.

_"This damage is just too surreal. What kind of tricks is that umbrella using?"_ Sanae thought.

_"I'm sure it'll be revealed as this game drags on."_

"Make your move."

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (6100)<strong>

"Now, the second part of your nightmare commences!" said Kogasa. "I start by revealing my face-down card, Coffin Seller!"

The Continuous Trap flipped open, and a shady man holding a open coffin appeared.

Next, I'll sacrifice my dormant Giant Germ to summon Hollow Spirit!"

The face-down monster disappeared, and in its place was a little pale-blue girl wearing a long pale-green hat, a pair of mittens, and a blue short-sleeved dress with a pale-red bow tie. (1200 ATK)

"BUT, she's just a path to a even bigger nightmare! I sacrifice her to Special Summon the Hollow Ghost from my hand!"

Pale-blue smoke rapidly surrounded Hollow Spirit like a tornado would. Then, in a flash of lightning (courtesy of Kogasa's friends), a dark-blue ghost appeared. Her hair was long, she had sinister red eyes, and a really evil grin; a true monster from the nightmare realm. (2600 ATK)

"Now that she's there, I can bring Skull's Invitation into play." Kogasa said, as the other face-down card lifted up.

"This doesn't look good..." Sanae said.

"Hollow Ghost, show Silpheed the gates to the underworld. Nightmare Scream!"

Hollow Ghost let lose a blood-chilling scream, blowing Silpheed back a few feet. Suddenly, the coffin that the shady man was holding appeared behind him; he fell right in, and coffin closed before sinking into the mist.

"Now listen," Kogasa said. "Whenever a card is sent to the Graveyard, Hollow Ghost sucks away 600 of your Life Points, Skull Invitation does the same, but it takes 300 points from both of us-why did you think I revealed it after I summoned Hollow Ghost, and Coffin Seller inflicts 300 points to you each time your monsters are sent to the Graveyard. So, throwing the attack into the mix, you just lost 1600 Life Points.!"

"Face it, blue-white. You can't hope to beat me, so get scared already! HAHAHAHA-"

"I'm impressed that you're putting on quite a show," Sanae said. "But you're not gonna scare me that easily!"

"Not broken yet, huh? I'm ending my turn."

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (4500)<strong>

"Once again, I must apologize, Kogasa," Sanae said. "But I'm playing Giant Trunade to return your traps to your hand!"

"W-WHAT?"

A forceful gale blew across the field. It was so powerful that the aforementioned Trap cards vanished from the field and back into Kogasa's hand. Sanae was pushed back few inches due to activating Hollow Ghost's banshee scream. Also, the updraft caused by Rising Air Current stopped, and Flying Kamakiri #1 lost the power boost (1400 ATK). Also, the face-down card Sanae played some time ago returned to her hand.

"Not much else I can do, so I'll a face-down and call it a turn."

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (3900)<strong>

"Are you stupid?" Kogasa said as she made a draw. "You left your insect in attack mode. You must love losing your life-force."

"Not that I'm complaining! Hollow Ghost, attack it!"

Hollow Ghost prepared for another scream...

"I reveal my Windstorm of Etaqua Trap card!" Sanae said. A wind dome surrounded the purple mist, and it forced the ghost and Flying Kamakiri #1 to crouch in defense (0 DEF) (900 DEF). As the Trap card was nearing its end, Sanae thought she saw some shadowy figures in the purple mist.

_"Hm...? Were those..."_ Sanae thought. She was brought back to reality by Hollow Ghost's scream.

_"Okay, that ghost is annoying me!"_

Kogasa played two Spell/Trap cards on the field, then ended her turn.

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (3300)<strong>

Sanae drew a card, and then smiled.

"Sorry for the wait, Miss Surprise. Prepare to meet the heart of my deck, the monsters that are capable of performing miracles..."

"I'm sacrificing Flying Kamakiri #1 to summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto!"

In the insect's place stood a green-haired man wearing ancient green and brown garments and a hooded mantle. He was wearing a green amulet around his neck. He wielded a white staff that looked like a beak and a light green crystal is being held by said beak. (2000 ATK)

Hollow Ghost's screaming was seriously getting on Sanae's nerves.

"I'll take more damage for this! I play Foolish Burial to put a monster into my Graveyard."

As Sanae did this the ghost let lose another roar.

"Windaar, remove that annoyance from the field!" Sanae shouted. The crystal glowed, generating wind that surrounded the staff. Windaar did a dramatic jump and brought his staff on the floor, creating a shockwave of wind. Hollow Ghost's scream drowned in the resulting shockwave.

"Now, Windaar's effect activates! I Special Summon Gusto Egul from my Graveyard in Defense Mode!"

A small, green eagle wearing a finned helmet and armor appeared on the field. On its armor, three rows of white feathers surrounded a disc containing a silver whirlwind in a black backdrop; that was the insignia of the Gusto monsters. Said insignia was also on its helmet. (400 DEF)

"It's time for a Synchro Summon. I tune Windaar with Egul to summon Daigusto Eguls!"

Normally, when Synchro Summoning a monster, the monsters used would just dissolve into stars and explode in flash of light to reveal the Synchro monster...

But, for the Gusto monsters, this happens; Gusto Egul grew larger, it gained an additional layer to its armor, another silver disc, and the plumes that surrounded both discs changed color from white to blue-green. It then bent down, allowing Windaar to ride it. Then, the evolved Egul took to the sky! (2600 ATK)

Kogasa looked terrified...

"Getting cold feet? I end my turn, and with that, I'm removing Flying Kamakiri to destroy one of your face-down cards. The one to the right, to be precise."

Flying Kamakiri fell slid out of the Graveyard slot, and Skull Invitation shattered into pieces.

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (2100)<strong>

Kogasa drew a card and looked at the other card in her hand; none of them were monsters. They were Mask of Restrict and Pot of Avarice. She panicked.

_"Oh man, oh man, oh man!"_ Kogasa bemoaned._ "She's going hit me very hard. I know the sole card in her hand. It's Rising Air Current!"_

_"This is becoming my nightmare!"_

"Hey, if can't do anything, then end your turn." Sanae said. Kogasa weakly complied.

**Kogasa: (7400)  
>Sanae: (2100)<strong>

"Then, let the long-awaited punishment begin." Sanae cheerfully said as she drew a card. "I summon Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto!"

Another member of the Gusto family appeared, this time it was a green-haired girl wearing a white blouse over her black shirt and black shorts. She was wearing her brown trenchcoat loose, and in one of its pockets was a yellow stuffed rabbit. Her staff was similiarly designed like Windaar's, but its color was mostly grey, but white at the top. Like Windaar, a light green crystal was located in the 'beak' of the staff. (1000 ATK)

"Now it's a good time to replay Rising Air Current."

The powerful wind returned to the field, empowering Daigusto Eguls and Wynnda. (3100 ATK) (1500 ATK)

"You two, attack Kogasa directly!"

The two-though it's technically three-monsters charged Kogasa. She was blown into the mist behind her.

"Maybe I hit her too hard..." Sanae said. "Hey, are you alright? Um, I'm ending my turn now, okay?"

**Kogasa: (2800)  
>Sanae: (2100)<strong>

Kogasa slowly floated back into position, then she drew a card.

"I'm calling a truce by playing Nightmare's Steelcage!" she said. The large cage surrounded her and Sanae.

"I shall also play Pot of Avarice!"

Five monsters came out of the Graveyard slot; they were the three Giant Germs, Hollow Ghost and Hollow Spirit. She put them back into her deck, shuffled it and drew two cards.

"Alright, I'm playing this monster face down, and ending my turn."

Like she said, a card appeared horizontally on the field.

**Kogasa: (2800)  
>Sanae: (2100)<strong>

"It's my turn! Draw!" Sanae said. It was her Draining Shield.

"I'm ending my turn, and by doing so, I shall activate Daigusto Eguls' effect. I remove Silpheed to destroy your face-down monster!"

"Oh no, I forgot about that bird-brain!" Kogasa thought, as her Morphing Jar was destroyed. The bars of Nightmare's Steelcage were beginning to groan.

Kogasa started her turn by drawing a card. She nodded to Sanae, signaling the end of her turn.

Sanae drew a card, but did nothing, and ended her turn.

_"I could activate Daigusto Eguls' effect to remove her face-down Coffin Seller (I know that's the card), but the only two monsters in my Graveyard are Windaar and Gusto Egul. They're more reliable there than in the next dimension."_ Sanae thought.

At this point, Nightmare's Steelcage shattered, its parts disappearing into fabricated mist.

**Kogasa: (2800)  
>Sanae: (2100)<strong>

Suddenly, Kogasa was surrounded by eerie red flames (the work of the fairies).

"Uh, Kogasa...?" Sanae asked.

"Foolish shrine maiden," she said. "Are you prepared for more nightmares?"

"I play this card face down, and I activate The Dark Door!"

A face-down monster, followed by a distorted green door surrounded by a dark aura, appeared.

"As long as The Dark Door is on the field, we can only use one monster for battle each turn. I'm ending my turn here."

"Huh, that wasn't frightening, at all." Sanae said. "Well, I'll draw a card, and have Wynnda attack her face-down monster!"

Wynnda sent a whirlwind Kogasa's way; a monster with three yellow eyes, green arms and legs and orange fur briefly appeared before being slashed by the whirlwind.

"Since you just destroyed Sangan, I get to take a Dark monster from my deck which has 1500 or less attack." Kogasa said. "Care to guess which one I took?"

"Wait a minute..." Sanae said. "You used Pot of Avarice a while back...and one of the monsters you returned to your deck was Hollow Spirit!"

"That's the one!" Kogasa said cheerfully.

"Then, I'll play this face down, and end my turn." Sanae said as she played Draining Shield face down.

"It's my turn, once again," Kogasa said. "You must be wondering how I'm going to get Hollow Spirit on the field with since I have no sacrifices. That's where the Cost Down Spell card comes into play!"

"It lowers the level of all monsters in your hand by two, is that right?" Sanae asked. After all, its somewhere in her deck.

"That's right. So say hello to her, one more time!"

The pale girl made a unimpressive return to the field. (1200 ATK)

"You know what that means...I'm summoning Hollow Ghost from my deck! Your worst nightmare is back!"

The pale girl vanished in a more vicious blue vacuum, and the ghost that Sanae described as 'annoying' returned in all her doomsday glory. (2600 ATK)

"For extra pain, I'm re-revealing Coffin Seller," Kogasa said, as the casket dealer returned.

"Now, Hollow Ghost, attack Wynnda! Give her a taste of your Nightmare Scream!"

Hollow Ghost's eyes flashed red, and she unleashed her scary wail at Wynnda. She braced for it...

"Go, Draining Shield!" Sanae said, as the translucent shield not only protected Wynnda, Sanae herself was surrounded by a green aura. However, Hollow Ghost's scream blew her back a bit.

"I'll set this face down, and call it a turn." Kogasa said.

**Kogasa: (2800)  
>Sanae: (4100)<strong>

The purple mist grew more intense all of a sudden. Egul, Windaar and Wynnda were eyeing it with worry.

"It's my turn," Sanae said. "And you made a mistake for bringing Hollow Ghost out in Attack mode. So Daigusto Eguls will teach you a lesson."

Windaar held the reins tightly as he and Egul dove straight at Hollow Ghost...

The flames surrounding Kogasa increased in intensity, and her eyes started to glow once more.

"No, YOU made a mistake. I reveal my Mask of Restrict, which saps your eagle rider of 700 Attack Points!"

A grostesque mask appeared and attached itself on Egul's armor, causing the eagle to lose altitude quickly. Windaar almost lost his grip on the reins. (2400 ATK)

But it didn't matter; Hollow Ghost's Nightmare Scream consumed them both. Wynnda watched in horror.

"Time for the flurry of soul-damaging effects!"

Sanae screamed as she got hit full-force by the effects of Hollow Ghost twice, and Coffin Seller.

"I'm...switching Wynnda to Defense mode..." Sanae said between breaths. Timidly, Wynnda took a defensive stance. (0 DEF)

**Kogasa: (2800)  
>Sanae: (2400)<strong>

"Your monster looks so scared...Allow Hollow Ghost to scare her to death!" Kogasa said. "Take it down with Nightmare Scream!"

The fiendish ghost did its banshee scream, and Wynnda was blown right into a waiting coffin which closed and sank. Sanae braced for the painful impact of Hollow Ghost and Coffin Seller's effects.

"When Wynnda is destroyed...I can Special Summon one Gusto Tuner monster from my deck." Sanae said. "I call Gusto Gulldo out to the field."

In a whirlwind, another green bird appeared. Like Gusto Egul before, it had red eyes, and wore a green helmet with spikes, and it wore an ancient light armor that was connected by rings. The Gusto insignia was embedded on the armor, but the color surrounding it was light green. The insignia was also on its helmet. (500-1000 ATK)

"Ha, what are going to do with a weak bird like that? I'm ending my turn." Kogasa said.

**Kogasa: (2800)  
>Sanae: (1500)<strong>

Sanae looked at the sole card in her hand. It was Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto.

_"If I don't get a good draw here, I'll lose to her, and won't that be a surprise!"_ Sanae thought.

And so, she drew a card...and she cracked another smile in this eerie atmosphere.

"I play Card of Sanctity! This card allows both of us to draw until we both have a full house of six cards." Hollow Ghost wailed, shaving 600 more Life Points from Sanae.

"Oh, I'm thanking you kindly for this gesture," Kogasa said as she drew three cards. "Because I'll be going for the win with these cards!"

"Don't count on it!" Sanae said. "Now, I'll summon another Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto."

The girl that was hopelessly obliterated by Hollow Ghost last turn appeared once more. (1000-1500 ATK)

"For good measures, I'm playing Supremacy Berry to gain Life Points, and Mystical Space Typhoon to remove your Coffin Seller!"

A green aura surrounded Sanae, while a fierce storm blew Coffin Seller away. Of course, Hollow Ghost...

"Argh, that thing's going down once I tune Wynnda with Gusto Gulldo! Come forth, Daigusto Gulldos!"

Like with the case with Daigusto Eguls, Gulldo increased in size; the spikes on its helmet got longer, it was wearing armor that covered its body, save for its wings and talons, and said armor was studded with big spikes surrounded by red rings. Wynnda got on her partner, and they took flight. (2200-2700 ATK)

Obviously, Hollow Ghost...

"Time for Gulldos' effect!" Sanae said, who was very annoyed of the unfriendly ghost. "I'm returning a copy of Wynnda and Gusto Gulldo to my deck to destroy one face-up monster on your side of the field. Since Hollow Ghost is the only one..."

Within the red flames, Kogasa let out a shocked gasp.

"Oh..crap..."

Hollow Ghost let out a wail of anguish this time, as Wynnda aimed her staff at it. Instead of wind, the staff unleashed blue-green electricity in its direction, vaporizing it.

"Attack Kogasa directly! Gale Thunderbolt!"

Gulldo flapped its powerful wings, while Wynnda generated more blue-green lightning from her staff. Wind and lightning hit the screaming Kogasa in full force! Sanae had to cover eyes for a few seconds...

When the attack conceded, Kogasa was in daze, and the flames that surrounded her were no more. She was in her original form and so was her umbrella.

"That smarts..." Kogasa said. "That was too mean, shrine maiden! For that, you will pay..."

Kogasa realized that something was wrong. Why was the sky so starry? Why could see the fairies that helped her in this plan a hers? Why were they scurrying off in fear? And why did she not sound so intimidating, but rather like her normal self? Where was the purple mist?

"Oh no, my genius plan has been ruined!" she cried.

"So it was fairies that I saw in the mist..." Sanae said. "I assume that they were the ones who generated the mist, lightning and flames, changed your appearance, made the damage I took too realistic? That was a good plan."

"Yeah, and now it's ruined thanks to you!"

"Now, now, you still have your nightmare cards..."

"I can't surprise humans with cards alone! They need to be accompanied by an atmosphere of fear and despair!"

"Well, if you say so...Anyway, I'm playing a card face down and ending my turn."

A Spell/Trap card appeared on Sanae's side.

**Kogasa: (100)  
>Sanae: (500)<strong>

"I'm going to make you pay." Kogasa said as she drew a seventh card. "I may have lost the theatrics, but I can still beat you!"

"Firstly, I'm playing MY Foolish Burial!"

A card slipped out of her deck. Kogasa then placed it in the Graveyard.

"But he won't be staying there for long! I play Monster Reborn to revive Skull Flame!"

Appearing in flames was a monster that was dressed in ceremonial robes and wearing a skull for a crown and a red cape. Apparently, his hair was made of fire. (2600 ATK)

"If you weren't scared before, you will be for sure!"

"Not likely."

"Shut up! Skull Flame allows me to Special Summon Burning Skull Head from my hand!"

A skull that was engulfed in flames appeared beside Skull Flame. From its eye sockets gleamed two purple orbs. (1000 ATK)

"And when its summoned by Skull Flame, you lose 1000 Life Points! Meaning I win!"

Burning Skull Head's flame intensified as it made a suicidal charge towards Sanae...

"Sorry, Kogasa, but not tonight." Sanae said. "I reveal my Nature's Reflection! I should be receiving 1000 points of damage, but you're going to take it for me. How sweet of you."

"There's nothing sweet about this!"

The blazing skull changed its direction back to its owner, slamming her with its intense flames.

Kogasa: (0)  
><strong>Sanae: (500)<strong>

"Gaahh...! I've been done in!" Kogasa said.

"And that's another victory for me! Thank you for giving it to me, Kogasa!" Sanae said.

"You're not welcome..."

"Ah, I must go home now. Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako must be really worried by now."

The wind goddess shrine maiden left hastily for her home, leaving the karakasa youkai in shambles. Looks like her powerful deck of bad dreams wasn't enough to scare a powerful human, since it gave said human the opposite effect; one of excitement. As Kogasa floats dejectedly in the night sky, she swore that one day, powerful humans like her will cower in the fright that is Kogasa Tatara!

But, for now, another contender has fallen, and the doors to the first day of the Gensokyo Cup are finally closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sanae Kochiya<strong>

She is the Moriya Shrine's shrine maiden, and is also a wind goddess, in a sense. Kind and polite, but also a little too content with beating up youkai.

**Deck: Gusto**

Since Sanae's main power is wind, I decided to bestow on her a Wind-Attribute deck. But, using a mixed set of birds, fighters and others just did not sit well with me, and they don't fit her image properly...

But then I saw the Gusto monsters, an archetype that debuted in the tenth Duel Terminal set, Raid of the Inverz. The humans are Wind Psychics, and so are the Synchro Monsters, and since we feeble humans would marvel at Sanae's power and say things like 'Wow, is that magic?' or 'She must be psychic...'

So, yeah, that's why Sanae's deck is Gusto. To me, they fit her theme perfectly (especially the human Gusto monsters). Also, I view their Synchro Summons in the same light as Gaia 'fusing' with Curse of Dragon. Also, whenever I use Sanae in duels, you will not catch me Synchro Summoning the Daigusto monsters with different birds. For example, I will not tune **Gusto Gulldo** with Caam, Serenity of Gusto to summon** Daigusto Eguls**, That's just...wrong. With that in mind, I** will not** use Gusto Skwirl for Synchro Summoning. Also, in the case of Daigusto Sphreeze, I'll just have to slip that card in, as well...

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kogasa Tatara<strong>

An abandoned umbrella which has gained life. Her goal in is to be scary to humans.

**Deck: Nightmare Burn**

Using Duel Monsters to scare people is a good idea, indeed. This deck contains powerful creatures of the dark that may suck your Life Points dry, and spell and trap cards that will suck you dry, as well. It also contains other nightmarish cards like The Dark Door, Nightmare's Steelcage, Dark Spirit of the Silent, and more...

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISED~?<br>**


	6. Blackwinged Vampire

**Disclaimer: If you're looking for the disclaimer, please look for it in the first five chapters.**

* * *

><p>Youkai Mountain, an unbelievable sight to behold in Gensokyo; especially in the fall. The mountain is supremely surrounded by a sea of red, yellow, and orange forests. On top of this sight is a gigantic waterfall can be seen cascading into the ground below. However, since this region is populated by youkai, the human residents rarely visit this pristine place.<p>

Today, Youkai Mountain has some unusual visitors, in that these two rarely come to this region. Marching through a part of the forest was a little girl with blue hair wearing a white dress that is drenched with the blood of the many humans she drank blood from. She also has a pair of hellish wings growing out of her back. Accompanying her is a young woman whose hair is silver and she's wearing a maid outfit. She seems to be carrying an umbrella, and a knapsack with two teacups, a bottle of iced tea, a bag of cookies and a thermos that contains an unknown liquid. The maid was also holding a blood-red Duel Disk.

The Queen of the Night, Remilia Scarlet, is here in Youkai Mountain, mowing down all who dares to oppose her. Her eternal servant, Sakuya Izayoi following her every step.

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Four: Blackwinged Vampire  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh...this is so boring," said the little vampire. "When will anyone come out and fight me?"<p>

"Patience, mistress," Sakuya said. "You will surely encounter someone again."

Despite being such a sunny afternoon, the forest the pair was currently walking through protected Remillia's mortality. While the rays of the sun did pass through gaps in the trees, Remillia generally unaffected by her weakness. They were walking in this forest for a while now without any sign of opposition.

"How can I be patient, Sakuya? We've been walking forever! I need to find someone who isn't a part of the landscape and who can cure my boredom!"

"I can understand your frustration, mistress. Your past challengers weren't really durable."

"I know! I was expecting more out of sisters who claimed to be gods, and I easily blew away a China look-alike. Is this mountain for real? How distressing..."

"Mistress, you're forgetting someone else."

"What? Oh yeah, that person. At least that meeting led to some very interesting things."

"I agree."

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier...<em>

Mere moments after crushing this 'China look-alike', Sakuya and Remilia stumbled across a cave. Being very curious, Remilia rushed into the cave, wondering what would be waiting for her on the other side. Sakuya followed, of course.

"Hahaha, this is so much fun!" said a beaming Remilia as she kicked some stones. "I wonder if we'll discover some treasure that was never seen in Gensokyo before."

"I just hope this path doesn't lead to a dead end; it would disappoint mistress greatly." Sakuya said.

"It's not going to be a dead end, Sakuya. Hm? Ah! See, I was right! I see light at the end of the tunnel, Sakuya! Treasure, you're all mine!"

Remilia began her energetic rush towards the light.

"W-Wait, mistress!" Sakuya said as she chased her now hyper-active mistress. "You're not sure if that light is from the sun or not."

Using her dominion over time, Sakuya managed to put the umbrella over Remilia's head just as she stepped out into the light, which was coming from the sun.

"Mistress, you have to be more careful." Sakuya said.

"S-Sakuya, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Mistress, what's wro... Ah! That lake... Is that a...?"

What Remilia and Sakuya were looking at was a lake. Normally, They would not find such a sight interesting, as their home, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, has a good view of the Misty Lake. But this lake was not Misty Lake. Rather, it was a lake filled with deep crimson 'water'. A island can be seen in the middle of this unusual lake.

"Inconceivable!" Remilia exclaimed. "To think that a lake of blood existed in Gensokyo."

"Mm...Gensokyo is such a mysterious place." Sakuya said.

"If only there was a way to grab a sample of the blood...I wonder how it tastes like."

"Mistress, I carried along a empty thermos. May I get some for you?"

"Wah! You never disappoint, Sakuya!"

"I'm glad to make you happy, mistress."

"Halt, invaders!" an unknown voice said. The voice belongs to a girl who is taller than Remilia. Her long hair and eyes are yellow, and she has a white bow in her hair. She's wearing a white shirt and red suspenders and a red bow. She also has a pair of purple bat-like wings.

"Huh? We're not invading anything!" Remilia said.

"Actually, we were acting like invaders," Sakuya thought. "I didn't think someone would be here."

"And those wings..."

"My name is Kurumi, guardian of this lake. I do my job well, if I do say so myself."

Remilia had a evil, imposing smirk plastered on her face. "It seems I should tell you the name of fear. I'm Remilia Scarlet, the Queen of Vampires. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

_"Mistress, that exaggeration is a little..."_ Sakuya thought.

"Queen of Vampires? Sorry, little brat, but I don't believe you to be my superior." Kurumi said, and she was quite blunt.

"L-Little brat? I'm not a brat!" Remilia said, swinging her arms around.

_"Well..."_ Sakuya thought to herself. "Mistress, did you notice anything strange about what that girl said?"

"Yeah, Sakuya. She called me a little brat!"

"Not that...I mean she just said that she doesn't think you're her superior. And those wings...could she be a...?"

"What are you talking about, Sakuya?"

"Uh, what the maid is trying to say-if these wings aren't a dead giveaway-is that I'm a vampire." Kurumi said.

Remilia blinked for a minute. "You're a vampire?"

"Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Truly."

After the realization finally sunk into Remilia, she reacted in a understandable way; her jaw hit the floor hard, and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"EHHHHH? Y-You're a vampire? B-B-B-But you're walking under the sun! You should be ash!"

"What, have you not heard of daywalkers?" Kurumi asked.

"D-Daywalkers? O-Of course I did. I just didn't think that I would see one in Gensokyo, eheheheh..."

_"What a obvious lie."_ Kurumi and Sakuya thought.

"Anyway, you two have overstayed your welcome," Kurumi said. "Please leave."

"No way I'm leaving without tasting some of that blood." Remilia said. She then thought of a good idea. "You didn't duel in the Gensokyo Cup yet, did you? Tell you what, when I win, you'll have to allow me to take a sample of that lake of blood. At least it's better than getting crushed by my Red Magic."

"You're very confident, I'll give you that," Kurumi said as she activated her Duel Disk. "But I warn you, I'm no pushover."

"Hmph, interesting," Remilia said with a evil smirk plastered on her face. "Try to entertain me!"

* * *

><p><em>Right now...<em>

"Sigh, even that vampire wasn't that enthralling." Remilia said as she took a sip of some blood from her teacup. She and Sakuya stopped to take break.

"Well? How does it taste, mistress?" Sakuya asked.

"Mmm...It's not bad, but it cannot defeat blood drunk directly from humans. It can be a reliable backup, though. But more importantly, Sakuya..."

"Hm? What is it, mistress?"

"HOW COME KURUMI IS A DAYWALKER AND I'M NOT? It's not fair, it's not fair!" Remilia cried, frantically flapping her hands. Sakuya giggled at her mistress' cute antics.

"One day, Sakuya, one day! I swear I will conquer the sun! I'll be shiny, and sparkly, and..."

Remilia's train of thought stopped cold. Sakuya's expression was sour.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Sakuya. Being shiny and sparkly just sounds stupid."

"I agree completely."

"Well, looks like we have some unusual visitors here today." said an unknown voice.

"Wait," Sakuya said as she looked to the top of the trees. "That person is...!"

The woman slowly descended into Remilia's and Sakuya's view. She was wearing a white blouse with leaf patterns printed one it, a black skirt, and a red hat shaped like a box. A camera was hanging around her neck, and on her left arm was a Duel Disk with black leaves printed on it.

"That's right! It's your favorite reporter of the truth, Aya Shameimaru." The girl said.

"Huh, I was wondering when you're going to find us, you crazy reporter." Remilia said.

"So, what brings you two out here? A change of scenery?"

"Hmph, hardly. I came here to challenge myself and erase weaklings from this tournament. Are you my latest offering?"

"Don't know about the 'weakling' part, but it dawned on me that giving the self-proclaimed "Queen of the Night" the boot out of the championship would be quite the scoop."

"So your inferior deck will keep me entertained? Sakuya, bring me my disk."

"Yes, mistress."

As requested, Sakuya gave Remilia her blood-red Duel Disk, and her deck of cards. Remilia then activated her disk.

"Come at me and bow before me, tengu!" Remilia cried.

"Well, aren't you perky? This going to be front page material!" Aya said.

"Aya's no pushover when it comes to danmaku," thought Sakuya. "And I'm sure her will be more uniformed than the ones mistress faced already. Be on your guard, mistress. This duel will not be easy."

* * *

><p>"Duel!" Aya and Remilia shouted.<p>

**Remilia: (8000)**  
><strong>Aya: (8000)<strong>

"Rulers go first!" shouted Remilia as she drew her sixth card. "I call forth Vampire Lady to the field!"

In a flash of red light, a feminine monster appeared. She wore a purple dress and yellow bracelets around her wrists. Her skin was a pale blue color, her hair was blue-green, and her eyes were gold. She shot a menacing glare towards Aya, who did not flinch at the gesture. (1550 ATK)

"I'm also going to play a card face down, and give you a chance to launch your feeble attack."

A card materialized on the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

Aya chuckled a little. "'Feeble' you say," she started. "Let me tell you a little secret of this deck. These guys enjoy attacking in groups, and they hit hard; kinda like us tengu!"

"Allow me to show you something good. I begin by summoning, in attack mode, Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame!"

In a gale of balck feathers, a blue humanoid bird with broad blue arms with red markings appeared on Aya's side of the field. It also had a pair of black wings. (1800 ATK)

"Now then, since I have a Blackwing monster on the field already, I can summon another partner. Come on out, Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!"

Another humanoid bird who was significantly shorter than Shura appeared. It was indigo with green hair and red eyes. (1300 ATK)

"W-What, no way!" Remilia cried.

"Way, and it's only going to get worse," Aya said. "Gale can cut one of your monster's fighting spirit in half; your Lady is a good target."

Gale furiously flapped it's wings in Vampire Lady's direction. She struggled against the force of the wind. (775 ATK)

"Now, the fun part! Shura, attack Vampire Lady!"

Shura swiftly charged at the vampire and cleaved with its talons.

"You got lucky. I-It take more than that to put me down!" said Remilia.

"Oh, you'll get more. When Shura the Blue Flame destroys a monster, I get to Special Summon another 'Blackwing' monster from my deck!"

"A-Another one?" asked a shocked Remilia.

"Don't worry, it has to be a monster with 1500 or less attack points, and any effect they have are negated. So come now, Blackwing- Gust the Backblast!"

What appeared was a cross between a man and a bird; this creature had the face and torso of a man, and his limbs were that of a bird. He wore a head-dress resembling an condor, his wings were blue, and green plumes adorned his head-dress and legs. (900 ATK)

"Of course, effects don't matter in direct attacks! Gale, Gust, rip her to shreds!"

Remilia braced herself as the vicious winds generated from Gale and Gust tore into her Life Points.

"I place one card face down, wrapping up this turn."

A card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone.

**Remilia: (4775)**  
><strong>Aya: (8000)<strong>

"How was that, Rem? And I'm just getting started."

"That's not fair! How dare you draw first blood? That was my right!" Remilia said.

"You could have, if your face-down prevented the onslaught, mistress..." Sakuya nervously thought.

"Well, it's my turn now!" Remilia said as she drew a card. "And now, you have the honor of being invited to **Tepes' Throne Room!**"

"Tepes' Throne Room?" Aya asked.

"My Field Spell, obviously." Remilia said with a proud tone as she played the card. The bright surroundings of the forest was replaced with a regal looking room with a long red carpet covering the floor. The carpet also led to a decorated throne in the background. The moon was shining brightly into the room.

"Next, I reveal Call of the Haunted to revive my Vampire Lady!" Remilia said as the fallen vampire returned to the field. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded her, and she gave of a sinister laugh. (1550-2050 ATK)

"Huh? Her attack points..." Aya said with a hint of caution.

"One of Tepes' Throne Room's special abilities is to raise the attack of 'Vampire' monsters by 500." Remilia said.

"One of...?" thought Aya.

"Next, I'll summon Vampire Bat to the field!"

Remilia played the card, and a swarm of pointy eared, red-faced bats appeared on her side of the field. (800-1300 ATK)

"These guys give an extra 200 attack to all Zombie-Type monsters."

As Remilia said this, both the swarm of bats and Vampire Lady were surrounded by a red aura. (1500 ATK) (2250 ATK)

"Time to bite back with a vengance! Vampire Lady, attack her Shura the Blue Flame!"

A glint appeared in the vampire's eyes, then she rushed the humanoid bird. He barely had time to defend as Vampire Lady put a hole in his stomach.

Now, it's time for Vampire Lady's effect! Since it destroyed a monster, I get to say a type of card. You will then be so kind to remove one card of that type from your deck to the graveyard."

"Gh...! What a troublesome effect." Aya said.

"Poor tengu, your worries are only beginning," Remilia said. "That's because the same thing occurs when a 'Vampire' kills a monster while in Tepes' Throne Room. Yes, this is it's other effect!"

"Well, this is bad..." Aya said.

"Now, I declare a Spell card and a Trap card to be removed from your deck!"

Aya searched her deck, and proceeded to two cards to the graveyard.

"I hope you didn't forget that I have one more attack. Fly, my bats! Destroy Gust the Backblast!"

The bats flew over to where Gust was standing. He stood no chance.

"Now, I order you to send another Spell to your grave." Remilia said proudly.

"I'll do that," Aya replied coyly. "But first, I now reveal Black Thunder!"

"What?" asked Remilia.

"Black Thunder! Since Gust bit the dust, you lose 400 Life Points for each card in your hand. Right now, you have three cards. Time to get bolted!"

"W-wait a..." Remilia said, but it was too late. Three bolts of black lightning rained down on Remilia.

"D-Darn you... I play two cards face down, and end my turn." Two cards appeared unrevealed.

**Remilia: (3575)**  
><strong>Aya: (6950)<strong>

"Mistress, why didn't you destroy Gale the Whirlwind?" Sakuya asked. "It's effect is more threatening since Gust the Backblast was a normal monster due to Shura the Blue Flame's effect."

"You sweat the small details, Sakuya," Remilia said coolly. "There's no way that bird-brain can outsmart me."

"Man, you're on a roll with your banter," Aya said as she drew a card. "Now, listen closely. When I have a Blackwing on the field, I can summon this card without Tributes."

"Say what?" Remilia asked.

"Come out, Blackwing- Elphin the Raven!"

Another man-bird hybrid appeared on the field. He had black wings wore a head-dress depicting a raven, a shawl with purple linings, and his limbs were black talons. (2200 ATK)

"When Elphin is summoned this way, I can switch a monster to Defence Mode. Your bats will suffice."

The bats folded their wings. (800 DEF)

"Gale, cut down Vampire Lady's attack."

Gale unleashed a serious wind towards her; she once more struggled against the wind. (1125 ATK)

"Now, Elphin, attack Vampire Lady."

Elphin charged with his talons outstreched...

"Heh, what a cheap move." Remilia said.

"Mistress?"

"Are you saying you saw this coming?" Aya asked.

"That's right! The reason why I left your Gale alone was to humiliate you like this. Shrink, you peon!"

The Spell card revealed itself, and Elphin was reduced to half his size (1100 ATK). Before he could stop his attack, Vampire Lady slashed him with her claws, destroying him.

"Now, remove a Monster and a Spell, please." Remilia said.

"Impressive..." Aya said as she sent the cards to the graveyard. "But Gale is strong enough to take of her. Go!"

Gale sent a strong force of wind towards the vampire...

"Fool, I hope you didn't forget my other face-down card. I'm activating Shield Spear!"

Vampire Lady held onto a decorated spear with a shield infused within it. (1125-1525 ATK)

"Until the end of the turn, she gains 400 extra Attack and Defense Points."

Using the fragile weapon, Vampire Lady skewered Gale, destroying it. Aya was then forced to remove a Spell card and a Trap card.

"Sigh. You're impossible, you know that? I'm ending with a face down." Aya said as a card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone. While the shield spear shattered, Vampire Lady felt as though she got her second wind. (1525-2250 ATK)

**Remilia: (3575)**  
><strong>Aya: (6700)<strong>

"Stand back and watch as your Life Points drop dramatically!" Remilia said. "I sacrifice my Vampire Bat to summon Vampire Lord!"

The bats disappeared, and in their place stood a man with bluish-white hair, piercing red eyes, pale blue skin, and he was wearing a purple suit with a cape with a red inner lining. (2000-2500 ATK)

Vampire Lady was surrounded by a pale red aura. (2250-2050 ATK)

"Now my vampires will attack you directly, and by the way, Lord has the same effect as Lady. You know what that means..."

"Four cards to the graveyard? What a sneaky deck you have." Aya said.

"It's not sneaky, it's clever!" Remilia said. "Have a banquet, my vampires!"

Vampire Lady performed its third kill of this duel by taking down Gale the Whirlwind. Vampire Lord clawed at Aya, taking a big chunk out of her Life Points. Aya was also forced to send two monsters, a spell and a trap card to her graveyard. Remilia ended her turn thereafter.

**Remilia: (3575)**  
><strong>Aya: (2150)<strong>

"Did you see that, Sakuya? I got her good!" Remilia cheered.

"Yes, well played, mistress." Sakuya said.

"Wow, my deck is getting smaller," Aya said. "I better stop clowning around."

"Hoh, are you implying that you were only warming up?" Remilia asked snidely. "Give it up, you can't beat me. Although I must commend you for putting up a challenge."

"Is that right?" Aya asked. "Well it's time for the unveiling of one of my secret weapons. I draw!"

Aya drew a card and then she grinned.

"Alright, prepare to see something amazing! I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North!"

A bluish-white bird with a large beak and shades of black around its eyes and wings appeared on the field. (1300 ATK)

"This little birdy allows me to revive a fallen comrade in Defense Mode. Namely, Shura the Blue Flame!"

Shura reappeared, crouching and shielding its body with its hands. (1200 DEF)

"I hope you didn't get comfortable with your Vampire Lord, because I now reveal Black Return! Since I Special Summoned once this turn, he's going back to your hand, after donating his Attack Points to my Life Points."

"What?" Remilia asked. A breeze with the force of a hurricane surrounded Vampire Lord and sent him back to Remilia's hand. A green aura surrounded Aya.

"Now, I tune Blizzard with Shura in order to Synchro Summon Blackwing Armed Wing!"

Blizzard and Shura dissolved into six stars that combined to form a new force, and it looked more advanced than the previous Blackwings; it looked humanoid, but it's wings seem to be metallic. It also wore raven armor and golden gauntlets. It also wielded a bayonet. (2300 ATK)

"I-I've never seen monsters like that before," said a shocked Remilia. "What about you, Sakuya?"

"Hmmm... I do believe I've seen them before." Sakuya said.

"Now, Armed Wing, take down Vampire Lady!" Aya yelled.

Vampire Lady could only watch in horror at Armed Wing's speed before being cut down it. Call of the Haunted shattered as well.

"Well, that's all I can do for now." Aya said.

**Remilia: (3325)**  
><strong>Aya: (4650)<strong>

Remilia drew her card, and looked at the cards in her hand; they were Vampire Lord, Overpowering Eye, and Pyramid Turtle.

"Hmmm... I set a monster and call it a turn." Remilia said as a card appeared horizontally.

"That's it?" Aya asked.

"Hmph, at least your new monster is just a normal monster."

"Well, it's my turn now," Aya said as she drew a card. "And now Armed Wing, prove the winged brat wrong and activate your hidden power. Attack her face-down monster!"

"I'm not a... What?"

"Armed Wing gains 500 extra Attack Points when attacking a Defense monster, and the difference between Armed Wing's attack and your monster's defence come straight out of your Life Points."

Armed Wing with incredible speed and crushed the monster, who was revealed to be a turtle wearing an ancient headpiece and had a pyramid or a shell. (1400 DEF)

"P-Pyramid Turtle's effect activates," Remilia said, still shocked at Armed Wing's surprise attack. "I can summon a Zombie-Type monster with 2000 Attack Points or less from my deck. So I'll use that to summon Vampire's Curse!"

Where Pyramid Turtle fell, another took its place. This monster was purple-skinned, had bluish-white hair, wore a black suit and a cape. He also appeared to have one wing. (2000-2500 ATK)

"Huh, looks like you really have your own way of summoning powerful monsters. I'll set a card." Aya said. A card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone.

**Remilia: (1925)**  
><strong>Aya: (4650)<strong>

"Now, it's my turn!" said Remilia as she drew a card. "I summon **Vampire Knight** to the field in Attack Mode!"

A vampire with the same complexion at Vampire Lord appeared. He was wearing a bloodied, decorated armor. (1500-2000 ATK)

"Prepare to lose more cards, tengu! Vampire's Curse, slaughter that Armed Wing.

Vampire's Curse and Armed Wing fought a little, but the Vampire eventually overpowered the Blackwing monster.

"Drop a Trap card, please." said Remilia. Aya tossed another card into the grave.

"Vampire Knight, attack directly!"

Vampire Knight unleashed a volley of red beams that knocked Aya back a little.

"Now, drop a Spell Card."

"That Field Spell is REALLY annoying. You're lucky that I haven't blown it away yet."

"It's not luck, it's fate. Now Vampire Knight's effect activates; I choose which card to discard from your hand, and something will happen."

"What will happen?" Aya asked.

"It depends on the type of card." Remilia said. "You have two cards in your hands. Get rid of the one on your right!"

Aya tossed the card, which was Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn, into the graveyard.

"It was a Effect Monster, which means I'll add half of that monster's attack to my Life Points."

_"Was I in control of this duel in the first place, I wonder?"_ Aya thought. Then she looked at the card she set last turn. _"That card will turn the tides, for sure."_

"Realized that you picked a losing battle? I ending my turn!" Remilia cheered.

**Remilia: (2925)**  
><strong>Aya: (2450)<strong>

"Mistress is enjoying herself very much." Sakuya said, as she heard Remilia hum a cheery tune. But she then observed Aya's expression; she was oddly calm, and smiling.

"I wonder what Aya's planning this time."

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Aya said as she drew a card. "A perfect catch! Now I reveal my face-down, Blackback!"

"Blackback?" Remilia asked.

"Yup. I should thank you for forcing me to send monsters to the graveyard. I can Special Summon a Blackwing monster with 2000 or less Attack Points from there. I'm bringing Blackwing- Breeze the Zephyr out in Attack Mode!"

A new monster appeared. This one was a red-orange bird with long, golden wings. It looked definitely out of place within a dark Field Spell like Tepes' Throne Room. (1100 ATK)

"Now, since a Blackwing monster is right here, I can Special Summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear from my hand. Take the stage!"

Another monster appeared alongside Breeze. This man-bird hybrid wore a head-dress with orange and yellow plumes adorning it. He had a pair of dark blue wings. As his name suggested, he wielded a black spiral spear. (1700 ATK)

"Fool, do you think they can overcome Vampire's Curse? You're welcome to try." said Remilia, a overconfident grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, who said anything about these two staying on the field. I'll fill you in right now; Breeze the Zephyr is a Tuner Monster, just like Gale the Whirlwind and Blizzard the Far North." Aya said.

"So what, you're just going to summon another Armed Wing? How foolish."

"Mistress, it's not going to be another Armed Wing." Sakuya said.

"Huh? What do mean?"

"Take the maid's advice, little vampire. The total number of levels between the two monsters here is seven."

"Which means I'll be summoning a better head-liner. Observe. I tune Breeze the Zephyr with Bora the Spear!"

The two monsters dissolved into seven stars this time, which then combined. The result of the combination was another advanced Blackwing monster; this monster was decked in black armor and a helmet with a purple vizor. Its wings were metallic with blue orbs studded at the end of each pair. It's wings, shoulder pads and breastplate had red lines across them. (2500 ATK)

"Meet Blackwing Armor Master," Aya said. "And say goodbye to your Vampire's Curse."

"Have you lost it? Your monster-"

"Will survive the battle because it can't be destroyed."

Armor Master delivered a gust-induced punch to Vampire's Curse and he shattered.

"Ha, You're a fool, tengu," Remilia said. "I pay 500 Life Points. Since Vampire's Curse was destroyed by battle, he's going to come back 500 points stronger!"

"Oh, is that so? My turn is over." Aya said.

**Remilia: (2425)**  
><strong>Aya: (2450)<strong>

"And now this is the final turn!" Remilia proclaimed. "Now rise, Vampire's Curse!"

The vampire returned, his smile more sinister. (2000-3000 ATK)

"I'm also sacrificing Vampire Knight to summon Vampire Lord. Remember him?"

The lord of vampires returned, also with a sinister grin. (2000-2500 ATK)

"Your Armor Master got lucky the last turn, but now that Vampire's Curse is stronger, there is no hope. Attack!"

Vampire's Curse hit Armor Master with a vicious slash across his chest...

But, Armor Master shrugged of the attack, and it was not in pain! Remilia was completely stunned.

"WHAAAAT?" she asked. "B-But my monster's stronger now!"

"Armor Master can't be destroyed by_ any_ battle," Aya said. "And I don't take damage. This guy's a winner!"

"Darn you, tengu! You tricked me!"

"You misunderstood what I said."

"Grr...! I end my turn!"

"Then, I'll start mine once more! Armor Master, attack Vampire's Curse."

Armor Master moved swiftly and in time appeared in front of his face. He delivered a painful punch to his stomach.

"That will do it for now." Aya said cheerfully.

"Ha, I was supposed to be scared of that?" Remilia laughed.

"Mistress, I think there is a hidden motive behind that attack." Sakuya said.

"Don't worry, Sakuya," Remilia said as she drew a card. "I have two strong monsters who will give the tengu a run for her money."

"But still, mistress, Armor Master cannot be defeated by any means of battle. What will you do?"

"You have a point, Sakuya. There is_ that_ card, and I hope to draw it in time. But for now, I play a card face down and end my turn, tengu."

A card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone. Aya tried to stifle her laughter.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Remilia asked.

"I should thank you for ignoring your monster's pain!"

"What?" Remilia asked. She then noticed that Vampire's Curse was holding his chest and was panting heavily. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just placed a Wedge Counter on your monster, is all."

"Wedge Counter?" Remilia then saw a splinter in Vampire's Curse's chest. "What is that?"

"Armor Master's secret technique. Now, I'm removing the Wedge Counter to put your curse in bad shape."

The splinter cracked, then it broke. Vampire's Curse let loose a blood-curdling scream as he writhed in pain and agony. (3000-0 ATK)

"Zero Attack Points!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Armor Master, destroy Vampire's Curse and give me my biggest scoop this tournament will ever hear!"

"Win you the duel?" Remilia asked. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh no! My Life is under 2500, isn't it?"

Armor Master inched closer and closer of giving Vampire's Curse- as well as Remilia- a 'lights out' punch.

_"If this connects, I'll be done for!"_ Remilia's inner thoughts screamed. _"I'll be...wait!"_

"I-I reveal my face-down, Curse of Aging. By discarding a card, your Armor Master loses 500 Attack Points!"

There was a big explosion as soon as Armor Master's hand connected. Once it died down, Remilia was nervously laughing.

"I-I'm saved..." she said.

"Wow, you got lucky, did ya?" Aya asked. "I place one card face down and call it a turn."

**Remilia: (425)**  
><strong>Aya: (2450)<strong>

"Mistress, are you all right?" asked Sakuya.

"I-I'm fine," Remilia said. "But, if I don't get a good card right now, I might not be so lucky..."

"Lucky? Luck? Hmph, such things don't exist in my vocabulary. Everything that has happened in this duel has been depicted by fate, and I refuse to go down because of it."

Remilia began to reach for her gauntlet.

"I am fated...to win! Draw!"

She drew a card, and she grinned.

"Let's go! I play Roll of Fate!"

She played a Spell Card, and then a sliver die was bouncing on the field.

"I draw cards equal to the number the die lands on. I also send the same amount to my graveyard."

The die's movement was slowing down. It finally stopped on two.

"Alright, two is all I need!" Remilia cheered.

"You sure about that?" Aya asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm drawing!"

Remilia drew two cards, then sent two cards to the graveyard.

"I drew it! I play the Spell Card, **Vampire's Vengeance!**"

A earthshaking bellow erupted in the throne room. Armor Master quivered under its wrath. (2500-0 ATK)

"What happened, Armor Master?" Aya asked.

"Hahahaha, fate is always on my side," said Remilia. "This spell drains one of your monster's attack power. All of it. And as a bonus, said monster will lose all its secret power within Tepes' Throne Room."

"Your Armor Master was the only interloper present, so..."

"This is going to hurt a lot." said Aya.

"I'm also summoning another Vampire Lady!"

The female vampire appeared once more. (1550-2050 ATK)

"Now, Vampire Lady, Attack her powerless monster!"

Armor Master was helpless, as Vampire Lady slashed him into pixels. Aya removed a Trap card and a Spell card this time.

"Vampire Lord, end this duel!"

He prepared to attack...

"Sorry, but we're going into extra time! I reveal my Blackwing- Backlash!"

"Blackwing- Backla-"

The throne room of Tepes was rocked with a mighty explosion. When it cleared, both vampires were missing.

"Since more than five Blackwing monsters were in my graveyard at the time of this card's activation, your monsters went boom!"

"H-H-H-Huh? Oh...no..." Remilia couldn't do anything else this turn, so she ended it.

**Remilia: (425)**  
><strong>Aya: (400)<strong>

"Now, this draw will determine who fate was rooting for this whole time," Aya said. Tension was in the air as she reached for her gauntlet. Remilia thought that she felt her heart was skipping all around her body. Aya took some deep breaths.

"Now, I draw!" she said. The cards in her hand were Blackwing- Abrolhos the Megaquake, Black-Winged Strafe, and the card she just drew, Blackwing- Jetstream the Blue Sky. Aya sighed.

"Looks like I'm not the one, eh?" Aya said.

"R-Really? I-I mean of course you're not the one!" Remilia said. "It's my turn, and since Vampire Lord was destroyed by your Trap card, he comes back in Attack Mode!"

The vampire came back, and he glared angrily at Aya. She gave him a 'so what' look.

"Vampire Lord, attack Aya directly!"

Vampire Lord flew towards Aya and slashed her to seal the deal.

**Remilia: (425)**  
>Aya: (0)<p>

"I won, Sakuya, I won!" cheered Remilia.

"Wonderful job, mistress." said Sakuya.

"Heh, this is going to be an interesting read for everyone." Aya chuckled to herself.

"You're actually going to publish your loss?" Sakuya asked.

"Of course! 'Duelist gets devoured by vampires' would make for a great headline, wouldn't it?"

"Well..."

"Then, I'm off to my desk to put this on paper!" said Aya. Before Sakuya could say anything more, Aya blasted off at the speed of light.

"Hey, Sakuya," Remilia said. "Stop sitting around, we got more worms to catch!"

"You still want to continue, mistress?"

"Yeah! This duel got me so fired up. I can't...wait...to find...some..." Remilia suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Mistress?" Sakuya asked. She did a closer inspection and realized something.

Remilia fell asleep.

"My, it's already this late..." Sakuya said to herself. The forest was bathed in a radiant glow of orange, meaning it was approaching dusk.

"Well then, let's go home, mistress." she whispered. All she got from the little vampire was unintelligent babble that made Her giggle a bit. Carrying Remilia in her arms and the knapsack around her back, Sakuya began the journey back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARDS SECTION!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters:<strong>

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Zombie/Effect  
>Attack: 1500<br>Defense: 900

Description: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, randomly send 1 card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard. This card gains the following effects depending on the card discarded.  
>Spell: Your opponent discards 1 card from their hand.<br>Trap: Your opponent removes 1 card from his or her Deck from play.  
>Effect: You gain Life Points equal to half of the discarded monster's ATK.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

** TEPES' THRONE ROOM**

Type: Field Spell

Image: A room with a broad, red carpet running across it. A part of the carpet leads up to a regal throne. Its source of light is the moonlight shining through the large windows.

Description: 'Vampire' monsters gain 500 Attack Points. When a 'Vampire' monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from their Deck and sends it to the Graveyard.

**VAMPIRE'S VENGEANCE**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: Vampire Lord is roaring, showing quite the nightmarish face.

Description: When a 'Vampire' monster is on the field, select 1 monster. That monster's ATK is 0. Also, the effects of the selected monster is negated. The second effect only activates when 'Tepes' Throne Room' is on the field.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Remilia Scarlet<strong>

A vampire who is the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is an intimidating person, but she has her childlike moments.

**Deck: Vampire**

Remi's a vampire, so why not give her a vampire themed deck. And since there are so few vampire monsters in existence in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, I I just created some cards that would give them some edge.

You're probably thinking that Flandre would have this as well, but I have different plans for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Aya Shameimaru<strong>

A crow tengu who is the main news reporter of Gensokyo. She will find a major scoop through any means necessary.

**Deck: Blackwing**

This is not only Aya's deck of choice, but it is also the main deck for all crow tengu. While most crow tengu have capable decks, Aya's Blackwing deck is the strongest of all. That's probably because she has all members of this archetype. This duel was a fraction of her power.

Blackwing monsters can be such a terrifying force...

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Hatate Himekaidou<strong>

A crow tengu whose occupation is a reporter. She is Aya's rival/colleague.

**Deck: Blackwing/Fortune Lady**

Since I was talking about the crow tengu, Hatate has to be mentioned. While she uses the Blackwing deck in duels, she mainly uses the Fortune Lady monsters for predictions and the like. Maybe through this method, she will get a major scoop that is better than Aya's someday...?

...Yeah. In this fic, she's the Carly Nagisa/Carmine of Gensokyo.


	7. A Strong Duel

The Underworld... A place filled with Gensokyo's scariest, most hated youkai. These youkai would have powers ranging from giving illnesses to people and mind reading to controlling the supernatural. Very few humans visit this place to face their fears, or to have a great time in the underground city; the parties held down there are sight to behold.

From the entrance of the cave leading to the Underworld emerged a woman with waist-length blonde hair. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt, a blue skirt with red linings and trims, and on her ankles and wrists were chained bracelets. Her red eyes blazed with excitement. Her most distinguishing feature was the red horn coming out of her forehead.

Yuugi Hoshiguma, a oni looking for a good clean fight...or in the current situation, a good, clean duel.

"There sure were a ton of good duelists in the underworld. I wonder how the surface is holding up."

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Five: A Strong Duel  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a sliver-haired woman was walking along an undisclosed path. She is wearing a green and white dress with ghost insignias and had a black ribbon on her hair. She's also carrying a pair of swords and a Duel Disk that seems to be surrounded by a faint, white-blue aura. Her ghost half was by her side, following her every move.<p>

"I wonder who's going to show up today." Youmu Konpaku said. "I hope Lady Yuyuko isn't doing anything too rash." This 'Lady Yuyuko' that Youmu's referring to is the ghost princess of the netherworld, where ghosts reside. She wanted Youmu to partake in the tournament created by Yukari for the sole purpose of seeing how far her aide can go. Yuyuko is not participating because of this, or some other reason. Youmu can never tell what's she's thinking.

"Maybe I should get something for Lady Yuyuko again today." Youmu said.

"Hey, if it isn't the ghost girl," a tough-sounding voice said. "You're looking for a fight, are ya?"

"Ah, it's Yuugi from the underworld," Youmu said. "But if you're going to say something like that, at least say 'half-ghost girl'!"

"So I just wrapped up a couple duels with some tough humans, and I happened to be looking for another challenge. And I just did!"

Youmu let out a sigh as she activated her Duel Disk. "Well, I guess this is a good chance to try out my reformed deck."

"Is that so? Well then, let's have a lot of fun duelin' each other!" Yuugi said as she activated hers.

* * *

><p>Before Duel Monsters made its presence known in Gensokyo, Youmu met Yuugi serveral times, most of the time it was due to Yuyuko sending Youmu to the Underworld for errands (which were mostly getting her some souvenirs). Since one of Yuugi's hobbies is fighting strong people, they would spar each time. This is the first time they will be sparring with cards other than Spell Cards.<p>

And now, it begins.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Yuugi: (8000)**  
><strong>Youmu: (8000)<strong>

"Then, I begin by summoning Luster Dragon to the field in Attack Mode!" Yuugi said. A red-eyed dragon encased in sapphires appeared with a roar. (1900 ATK)

"I'll play this card face down, and play this card- the Spell Heart of the Underdog."

"Heart of the Underdog?" Youmu asked.

"I know what you're thinking; you're thinking that I'm not an 'underdog' type, but if I draw a Normal Monster, by showing it to you I can draw again until I draw a Spell or Trap card. I'm ending my turn! Now, show me your strength!"

"Then, it's my turn, Yuugi!" Youmu yelled as she drew her sixth card. "I begin by playing the Continuous Spell Card, Gateway of the Six!"

A large gate rose out of the ground behind Youmu. A insignia was embedded in the gate.

"Hey, that sign... I know it from somewhere." Yuugi said.

"Next, I summon The Six Samurai- Irou!"

The gate opened, and out of it came a man wearing a armor with purple linings across it, long, a flowing hakama, and he had a sword slung over his shoulder. His eyes were concealed by a white vizor. (1700 ATK)

"Ah, I knew it! The Six Samurai, huh? This is gonna be fun!"

"Huh? You met them before?"

"Sure, I did! Someone in the Underworld used 'em. Just wonderin', do you have the 'Legendary' versions of these guys?"

"Eh? 'Legendary Six Samurai'? Well, no..."

"Oh, that so?"

"I'm not done yet! Every time a Six Samurai monster is summoned in any way, two Bushido Counters will be placed on the gateway."

Two lamp posts on the gateway lit up. (Bushido Counter:2)

"Next, I play Double Summon, which allows me to summon another monster. This time it's The Six Samurai- Yaichi!"

Rushing out of the gate was another samurai dressed in armor and helmet with yellow linings, with a dark green shirt and black hakama underneath, tucked into his boots. He wielded a bow, a quiver filled with arrows at the ready. (1300 ATK)

Two more lamp posts lit up. (BC:4)

"Since you've encountered these monsters before, you know that their effects activate when a fellow comrade is on the field. Yaichi can destroy a set card at the cost of battling this turn."

Yaichi launched an arrow that pierced the face down card. Birthright was destroyed.

"Don't think that your dragon is safe, for now I activate one of the effects of Gateway of the Six; by removing two Bushido Counters, I will make Irou 500 points stronger!"

Two lamp posts dimmed, and a green aura surrounded Irou. (1700-2200 ATK) (BC:2)

"Now, Irou shall slay your dragon!"

Unsheathing his katana, Irou carved Luster Dragon in one fell swoop.

"I now end my turn. Your move!"

**Yuugi: (7700)**  
><strong>Youmu: (8000)<strong>

"Not a bad set of moves," Yuugi said. "But I can make some good moves too. I draw!"

Yuugi drew a card. It was a Normal Monster.

"Check this out! I drew a Gene-Warped Warwolf!" Yuugi said as she showed it to Youmu.

"A monster with 2000 Attack Points!" Youmu thought.

"Now I draw once more due to Heart of the Underdog's effect!"

Yuugi drew another card, and...

"Well, whaddya know, it's another Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

"The same monster?"

"Now, my third draw!" Yuugi said as she drew her third card. This time...

"I just drew Graceful Charity, and I think I'll play it."

Yuugi drew three more cards...

_"Just what is Yuugi aiming for?"_ asked a weary Youmu.

"Looks like I'll hafta ditch two cards. These Gene-Warped Warwolves will do the trick." Yuugi discarded the monsters into the card graveyard.

"Why would you send two easy-to-summon monsters to your graveyard?"

"Oh, simple really. it's 'cuz I'm summoning a third Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

A monstrous wolf standing on two legs appeared on the field. It had four arms and weird markings were embedded on its chest. (2000 ATK)

"I still don't see what you're planning, Yuugi," Youmu said. "Why send two of the same monsters to the graveyard and summon a third copy to the field?"

"Why? It's because of this Spell Card, partner! I play Phalanx Pike!"

Gene-Warped Warwolf was now holding a pike which enclosed it in a golden aura. (2000-3800 ATK)

"What? How did your get stronger?"

"Phalanx Pike increases the attack of one monster by 900 for every same-name monster in the graveyard. To be honest, I never expected to draw both copies of Gene-Warped Warwolf right now, but oh well! Attack her Yaichi!"

The wolf made a powerful dash towards the samurai and stabbed right through him. Youmu braced herself against the impact.

"Hm? I thought you were going to use Yaichi's other effect to prevent its destruction." Yuugi said.

"It would have been pointless, since you have no cards face down."

"Is that so? Well, I'm ending my turn.

**Yuugi: (7700)**  
><strong>Youmu: (5500)<strong>

_"A monster with 3800 Attack Points,"_ Youmu thought. _"No matter the game, Yuugi's very competitive..."_

Youmu proceeded to draw another card. The cards in her hand were Shien's Castle of Mist, The Six Samurai- Zanji and Legendary Ebon Steed.

"_If I go through with this, my hand will be empty. Well, got to take some chances._ I play the Field Spell, Shien's Castle of Mist! "

A castle rose behind the gateway, then suddenly, purple mist surrounded the entire field.

"Next, I summon The Six Samurai- Zanji!"

Another samurai walked through the gate which was being concealed by the purple mist. This one was wearing a orange-lined armor, blue hakama, and wrappings around his arms and face. His weapon of choice is a lance with a crescent blade. (1800 ATK)

Two lamp posts on the gateway lit up again. (BC:4)

"Zanji will be riding on the Legendary Ebon Steed, as well!" A horse that lived up to its color came charging out of the thick mist, and Zanji mouted the reliable steed. (1800-2000 ATK)

"I remove two Bushido Counters to power up Zanji."

A green aura surrounded Zanji. (2000-2500 ATK) (BC:2)

"Now, Zanji, attack Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

"Attacking with a weaker monster? You really have guts!" Yuugi said.

Riding on the black horse, Zanji attempted to take down the powered up warwolf. Their weapons clashed a few times, then the warwolf landed a successful hit on the horse. Zanji was sent tumbling, but he was relatively fine. (2500-2300 ATK)

"Ah, I remember. Konngara used that horse as well, meaning that it took the hit for your monster."

"Hm? Konngara? With a name like that, I assume that she lives in the underworld, as well." Youmu said.

"Yer right 'bout that. Her deck has the 'Legendary' versions, as well." Yuugi said.

"Hm... I should find and duel her someday..." Youmu contemplated. "Now back to the duel. Don't think your Gene-Warped Warwolf escaped death, because any monster that Zanji battled will be destroyed!"

Gene-Warped Warwolf shattered.

"Now, Irou! Attack Yuugi directly!"

Irou skillfully drew out his sword, and performed a diagonal slash on Yuugi. She didn't seemed fazed.

"Ha, that tickles." she said.

"I'll stop my assault for this turn." Youmu said.

Zanji powered down. (2300-1800 ATK)

**Yuugi: (6000)**  
><strong>Youmu: (4200)<strong>

"Watch this!" Yuugi said. "I play the Spell, Swing of Memories to revive Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

The mutated wolf rose from the ground. (2000 ATK)

"But he ain't sticking around for long, for I'm returning him to the grave to summon Giga Gagagigo!"

The wolf vanished, and in his place stood a tall two-legged reptilian creature who seemed to have cybernetic implants. An unsettling glare could be seen in his red eyes. (2450 ATK)

"Giga Gagagigo, attack Irou with your Dark Fist!"

The hulking reptilian clenched its fist hard then delivered a brutal punch to Irou, but the intensity of the attack lessened. Irou was still crushed. (2450-1950 ATK)

"Wha? That attack lost some spark." said a confused Yuugi.

"That's because when your monsters attack, they lose 500 Attack Points due to Shien's Castle of Mist." Youmu explained.

"So that's the purpose of this purple mist surrounding us." said Yuugi. "Well, your turn, Youmu!"

**Yuugi: (6000)**  
><strong>Youmu: (3950)<strong>

"Well, here I go!" Youmu said. "Just the card I need! I remove the Irou and Yaichi in my graveyard to Special Summon Enishi, Shien's Chancellor!"

A man stepped through the gate. He was wearing a purple kimono, a blue hakama with a flame pattern at the edges, and a sleeveless green jacket with yellow lining its edges. He had a katana. (2200 ATK)

"Chancellor? I remember seeing him in armor. Looks like he stepped up in the world."

"Enishi, destroy her Giga Gagagigo!"

"What did ya say?"

Enishi took out his blade, and slashed in an arc. Giga Gagagigo fell on one knee before shattering.

"Enishi is able to destroy one face-up monster at the cost of attacking this turn. But Zanji can still attack you directly!"

Zanji twirled his lance before delivering a diagonal slash on Yuugi, knocking her back a bit.

"Felt that one."

"Not much else I can do, so I'm ending my turn."

**Yuugi: (4200)**  
><strong>Youmu: (3950)<strong>

"My payback is here!" Yuugi said. "I drew a Summoned Skull, so I get another draw due to Heart of the Underdog!"

Yuugi drew another card.

"I just drew the Spell, Ancient Rules, so I think I'm gonna use it to call Summoned Skull to the field!"

Lightning was flashing in the skies, and descending from the skies was a intimidating, muscular fiend wearing its skeleton on the outside. Its green eyes were filled with malice. (2500 ATK)

"I haven't forgotten about your Field Spell, so I'll attack Zanji with Lightning Strike!"

Summoned Skull unleashed a torrent of electricity towards Zanji and, while the mist weakened it, Zanji still couldn't withstand the blast.

"I play one card face down, and call it a turn." Yuugi said.

**Yuugi: (4200)**  
><strong>Youmu: (3750)<strong>

Youmu drew a card.

"Swiftstrike Armor. It's not another monster, but it could prove valuable," Youmu thought. "So for now, I'll just..."

"Enishi will now activate his effect to destroy that fiend!"

The wise chancellor drew his blade in dramatic fashion and he cut Summoned Skull in twain.

"I'll end my turn here, after I play a face-down card."

A Spell/Trap card appeared on Youmu's field.

"Then, it's my turn!" Yuugi said as she drew a card. "And I'll go ahead and play it. It's called Dark Factory of Mass Production, which allows me to take two Normal Monsters from my grave and add 'em to my hand."

"You mean you're going to take back Summoned Skull and Giga Gagagigo?" Youmu asked.

"Very observant," Yuugi said as she took those cards from the graveyard. "Now, I get to play Cost Down, which lowers the levels of all monsters in my hand by two."

"W-wait, does that mean..."

"Yup, I'm summoning Summoned Skull without a offering."

The fiend re-emerged facing down Enishi and the castle behind him. (2500 ATK)

"Attack once more with Lightning Strike!"

As Summoned Skull prepared to let loose another round of lightning the ominous mist was weakening it. (2500-2000 ATK)

"Are you crazy, Yuugi? Enishi can-"

"No worries, for Summoned Skull here is gonna be rushing recklessly!"

The Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly was Yuugi's face-down card. Summoned Skull felt a sudden spike in power. (2000-2700 ATK)

It blasted its lightning towards Enishi, and all he could do was watch in horror as he was incinerated by the intense lightning.

"How will you overcome him this time? I can't wait to see!"

"Well, before your turn ends, let me prepare by revealing my face-down card, Swiftstrike Armor! You'll what it does when I draw my card."

**Yuugi: (4200)**  
><strong>Youmu: (3250)<strong>

"Now I draw!"

Youmu drew a card, and...

"Yes!" Youmu cheered. "I activate Swiftstrike Armor's effect. If I happen to draw a Six Samurai monster, I can Special Summon it. And since I drew a Six Samurai monster, I'm doing it! I summon The Six Samurai- Kamon!"

This samurai was wearing pale red armor with gold highlights, a matching helmet, grey hakama, and pair of boots. This samurai was holding a stick of dynamite. (1500 ATK)

Two more lamp posts on the gateway glowed. (BC:4)

"Kamon can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap card at the cost of attacking this turn. I'm aiming for Heart of the Underdog, of course!"

Kamon hurled a lighted dynamite at the Continuous Spell, and the resulting explosion took it out.

"Now I remove all Bushido Counters gathered to take a Six Samurai monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

Youmu searched her deck until she found the perfect choice.

"I've decided. And since I can still perform a Normal Summon, I'm going to do just that and take down your Summoned Skull!"

"You are? I'm going to enjoy this!"

"I summon Hand of the Six Samurai!"

This time, a woman appeared on Youmu's side. She was wearing a purple and yellow kimono with the insignia found on the gate. She also wore a white shawl. She carried a knife. (1600 ATK)

Two lamp posts lit up once again. (BC:2)

"Your Summoned Skull will meet its end here; by sacrificing Kamon, Hand can destroy a monster!"

Kamon transformed into a red knife which Hand tossed into Summoned Skull's neck, effectively destroying it.

"Wow, you're deck's something else!" Yuugi said.

"Thanks. And by the way, unlike Kamon, Yaichi, and Enishi, she can still attack; and she shall!"

Hand of the Six Samurai moved swiftly and stabbed Yuugi straight in the chest. Yuugi coughed only once.

"Man, this duel is such a tug-of-war. I end my turn."

**Yuugi: (2600)**  
><strong>Youmu: (3250)<strong>

"Hehehehe, your strategy is interesting, indeed!" Yuugi said. "But, I not done yet! My draw!"

Yuugi drew a card.

"I summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode!"

A three-horned brown fiend wearing a sleeveless open jacket with purple gems, blue pants, and brown boots appeared on the field. He wielded a sinister axe. (1900 ATK)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card." Yuugi said as a Spell/Trap materialized on the field.

"Yuugi knew she couldn't attack because if she did, Vorse Raider would have lost to Hand of the Six Samurai by way of Shien's Castle of Mist."

"But, what is that hidden card? It's my turn now!"

Yuugi drew another card. It was Return of the Six Samurai.

"I shall remove both Bushido Counters to power up Hand of the Six Samurai."

Hand felt a surge in power. (1600-2100 ATK) (BC:0)

"Now, attack Vorse Raider!"

Hand was about to plunge her knife into Vorse Raider...

"I reveal my Trap Card, Deal of Phantom!" Yuugi said.

"Deal of Phantom?" Youmu asked.

"This card gives my monster a hundred point boost in attack for every monster in my graveyard. Since I have five monsters at this moment, this fella's getting 500 extra Attack Points!"

A white aura surrounded Vorse Raider. His muscles bulged a little (1900-2400 ATK). Hand's knife was destroyed with one swing of Vorse Raider's axe; she was taken out, as well.

"Gh... This is bad. I place one card face down, and end my turn."

**Yuugi: (2600)**  
><strong>Youmu: (2950)<strong>

"Looks like you're wide open." Yuugi said. "I sacrifice Vorse Raider to return Giga Gagagigo to the field!"

Vorse Raider vanished, and the cybernetic reptilian returned with more bloodlust. (2450 ATK)

"Go get her!"

Youmu could only block its vicious right hook, nearly crashing into the gate. Yuugi ended her turn immediately.

**Yuugi: (2600)**  
><strong>Youmu: (500)<strong>

_"If I don't draw a Six Samurai right now, I will be facing problems."_ Youmu thought. "My move!"

She drew a card, and...

"All right! I use Swiftstrike Armor to Special Summon The Six Samurai- Nisashi!"

The gate opened once more, revealing a man with green armor and brown hakama tucked in green boots. He held two light green swords. (1400 ATK)

The gate's lamp posts glowed once more. (BC:2)

"Next, I reveal my Return of the Six Samurai to revive Zanji!"

Two more lamp posts glowed as Zanji returned, his weapon at the ready. (1800 ATK) (BC:4)

"Lastly, I'll be using the gate's first effect to make Nisashi and Zanji stronger!"

Nisashi and Zanji were bathed in green aura, as the lamp posts dimmed once more. (1400-1900 ATK) (1800-2300 ATK) (BC:0)

"You remember Zanji's effect, I assume."

"Heh, these are the kinda duels I enjoy the most!" Yuugi said.

"Zanji, attack Giga Gagagigo!" Youmu ordered. Zanji jumped at the reptile and swung his crescent blade down; Giga punched through Zanji's lance, and Zanji himself. Moments later, it was destroyed once more.

_"I just realized that I haven't used the secondary effect of the Six Samurai monsters all duel,"_ Youmu thought. _"Well, that's because I couldn't afford to against someone like Yuugi."_

"Nisashi, attack her directly!"

Nisashi performed a cross shaped slash, and Yuugi stepped back a little. She ended her turn since she had nothing else to play.

**Yuugi: (700)**  
><strong>Youmu: (350)<strong>

"Heh, it's my draw!" Yuugi said as she drew her card. The other card in her hand was Gogiga Gagagigo.

"I'll go on the defense this time with a face-down!"

A card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone.

"Then it's my victory, Yuugi!" Youmu cheered as she drew her card. "Nisashi, attack directly!"

Nisashi charged towards Yuugi, and raised his swords...

"I wasn't joking about going on the defensive. Go, Defense Draw!"

Yuugi caught Nisashi's blades and pushed him back.

"After that, I draw a card."

Yuugi drew a card, then she grinned.

"I...I'll set this card and end my turn..."

A card appeared in Youmu's Spell/Trap Zone.

"Sorry, Youmu, but it's my victory!" Yuugi said. "I play my second Ancient Rules to summon my strongest monster, Gogiga Gagagigo!"

With a crash, the reptile returned, but it was different. It was bigger, its skin was a hue of red, and by looking at its eyes, you could tell that it had no soul. (2950 ATK)

"Unleash your Destructive Fist on her samurai!"

Nisashi prepared himself to be devastated by the hulking reptile...

"Sorry, Yuugi, but it's my turn to be on the defensive. I activate MY Defense Draw!"

A barrier appeared in between Nisashi and Gogiga Gagagigo's punch. Nisashi was still blown away, but Youmu never lost a single point. Youmu drew a card.

_"This just might work!"_ Youmu thought.

"Well, how are you going to get out of this pinch, I wonder? I end my turn."

"Whatever happens, this is my last turn! Youmu said. "And I know I'm not going to lose here! My turn!"

Youmu drew her final card...

"I activate Swiftstrike Armor's effect once more and Special Summon Spirit of the Six Samurai!"

A specter wearing purple armor with yellow lines appeared. Two lamp posts lit again. (500 ATK) (BC:2)

"But that's not it. I play Pot of Avarice to return five monsters in my graveyard to my deck, then I draw two cards!"

Zanji, Hand, Enishi, Kamon and Nisashi returned to Youmu's deck. The deck was then shuffled, and she drew two cards. A glint appeared in Youmu's eyes.

"I summon Nisashi once more!"

Nisashi walked through the gate, readying his blades. (1400 ATK) (BC:2)

"Hoh, very interesting. I can't wait to see how those guys are gonna take out my main bud. I did the power count, and Nisashi won't do it."

"That's right. Nisashi can't take out Gogiga Gagagigo. But this guy can!"

"Since two Six Samurai monsters are on the field, I can Special Summon Great Shogun Shien!"

The gate didn't just open, it swung open! Stepping through the gate was a imposing figure. He was decked in red: his armor, gaunlets, boots, and helmet. He was also wearing a blue hakama, and a blue flame was imprinted on his armor. He wielded a blade surrounded by a red aura. (2500 ATK)

"Shien? He's a shogun now? This game sure can tell a story." Yuugi said.

"Now, I'll remove all Bushido Counters to make Shien stronger!"

"That gate can power up Shien too? Not really surprised."

Instead of a green aura, Shien glowed with a powerful red aura. (2500-3500 ATK) (BC:0)

"Shien, attack Gogiga Gagagigo now!"

Shien raised his sword, then he unleashed a red beam towards the overpowered reptile. Gogiga Gagagigo tried to deflect it with a punch, but it was devoured by the blast. Yuugi just sighed, then smiled.

"Nisashi, end this match!"

Nisashi simply slashed Yuugi.

Yuugi: (0)  
><strong>Youmu: (350)<strong>

"Hahahahaha!" Yuugi laughed. "I may have lost, but that was a really fun duel!"

"Whew..." Youmu sighed, wiping her forehead. "That was a little taxing, but I agree with you!"

"Well, time to head home. Wanna come with, 'cuz the party's on me!"

"N-No... I got other things to do, so..."

"Oh, is that so? Well, more sake for me!"

And so, the two went their separate ways with Youmu as the victor.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

**Name: Yuugi Hoshiguma**

An oni who is a resident of the Underworld. She loves a good fight.

**Deck: Normal Beatdown**

Yuugi's an oni, so what better deck is there? Normal Monsters... No tricks, no gimmicks, only all about the power. Of course, Yuugi has the mandatory cards to bring stronger monsters to her hand (like Summoner's Art) and to the field (like Ancient Rules). It should be noted that Yuugi loves it when her opponents with everything they got, so she does not have any cards that destroy Monsters, Spells or Traps, or cards that negate effects (like Skill Drain). However, she enjoys making things harder by making her monsters more powerful (with cards as Deal of Phantom, Phalanx Pike, Slash Strike, etc...). When dueling this oni, prepare for a battle that will test your limits (and luck).

Note: Yuugi's deck represents the strength of Gensokyo's oni (at least to me). Suika Ibuki's deck will represent another aspect of Gensokyo's oni (you should what it is; if not, it's one of the last things Yuugi says this chapter.)

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Youmu Konpaku<strong>

The half-ghost gardener of Hakugyokurou, the ghost shrine overlooking the Netherworld. She is also has samurai-like traits. She is a strong sense of loyalty, especially towards Yuyuko.

**Deck: Six Samurai**

I believe this deck suits Youmu just fine. She is devoted to her lady Yuyuko, just like how samurai are known to have a strong sense of devotion to their liege lord. So why not.

Note: Youmu does not have the Legendary Six Samurai. Why? This deck ain't big enough for two Shiens, for example (In real life, yes. In this fic, NO!).

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Konngara<strong>

A youkai who lives in the Silent Temple of the Underworld. She is usually quiet.

**Deck: Legendary Six Samurai**

I...don't really have a good reason why she's the user of these cards. I apologize.

Note: For story reasons, she does not have the Six Samurai monsters who are a part of the Legendary Six Samurai (for example, Konngara has Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En, but she does not have Great Shogun Shien).


	8. The Immortal Duel

The Bamboo Forest of the Lost. As it's name suggests, the trees are mostly comprised of bamboo shoots that looks as though they can reach the sun, or the moon. There's an abundance of these shoots; so much that the forest, if it wasn't for the rays of sunshine that peek through the branches, would be in perpetual darkness. Thus, it's very easy for humans, not to mention youkai who are unfamiliar with the land, to get lost within it's walls. Due to this, any inhabitant of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost would have to leave thier abode if raise their body count in this dueling tournament.

One such inhabitant was doing just that. Her hair's long and light-purple, she's wearing a white shirt with a red tie and a blue skirt. Her Duel Disk's the standard color, and her red eyes flashed with determination. Her rabbit ears swayed with her every movement. She would usually leave this area for errands, but not this time!

Yes, her name is Reisen Udongein Inaba, a rabbit youkai from the moon, and she-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

...Just fell into a Trap Hole. And this wasn't the first time; her first time happened ages ago.

"Ow, ow, ow." she muttered.

"You gotta learn down one of these days, Reisen!" a voice boomed. Reisen sighed as she climbed out of yet another pitfall.

"I do, and even then, you'd have another one prepared, right?"

"You got it!"

The rabbit youkai Reisen was talking to wore a frilly pink dress and a carrot necklace. Her hair was short and black, and playful malice could be seen in her dark red eyes. Unlike Reisen, she's an Gensokyan.

"Darn it, Tewi," Reisen said. "My deck got scattered thanks to that fall."

"Don't worry, I got your deck right here, safe and in mint condition." Tewi said as she handed Reisen her deck.

"So, you're going out to snag some victims, right?"

"You make it sound as if my duels kill people."

"Well, your deck drove our friends up the wall."

"Anyway, I'm off now."

"Heh, good luck, Reisen; something tells me you need it."

"Hm? you're acting weird, Tewi."

"Am I?"

Yes, her name is Reisen Udongein Inaba, a rabbit youkai from the moon, and she can drive people insane with her eyes, and her deck.

So, why is Tewi trying to hold back her laughter?

* * *

><p>Near the entrance of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost...<p>

"Yo!" a certain magician said.

"Marisa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wrapped up some business with some small fry who happened to be in this area, so I decided to find more small fry in Eientei; then you came along."

"Well, you won't get past me!" Reisen said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Bring it! And just so you know, I'm insane proof!" Marisa proudly declared.

_"Aren't you already insane?"_ Reisen thought.

"Duel" they both shouted.

**Marisa: (8000)**  
><strong>Reisen: (8000)<strong>

"I'll begin!" Reisen said as she drew her sixth card. The cards in her hand were Petit Dragon, Doron, Air Mamot of Nefariousness, House of Adhesive Tape, Skull Servant and Kurama. With these cards, she can wreck havoc on people's souls...!

...Wait, something's wrong here.

"WHAAAAAT!" Reisen said. "T-T-T-These aren't my cards!"

"Oi, what's up? Hurry up and make your move."

"W-Wait, can we stop this duel for a second?" Reisen asked, and she was very desperate.

"Sorry, no can do. We're not stopping until I win."

"But, my campaign..."

* * *

><p><strong> Marisa: (8000)<strong>  
>Reisen: (0)<p>

"Huh, does everyone in Eientei have crappy decks? Then I would be wasting my time! Thanks for nothing, mook!"

Marisa took of on her broom, leaving Reisen on her knees; her 'deck' was scattered across the floor.

"But how?" Reisen asked in despair. "I'm sure I had my deck with me..."

Of course, it did not take Reisen a minute to realize what happened; all she needed to remember was a certain pitfall trap and the mischievous rabbit youkai who planned it.

Her red eyes flashed with a rage unlike any other.

**"TEEEEEEWIIIIIII!"**

Yes, her name is Reisen Udongein Inaba, a rabbit youkai from the moon, and she was unceremoniously eliminated from the Gensokyo Cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Six: The Immortal Duel  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Deep in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost stood an ancient mansion. This mansion looks as though it was just built from the ground up. This is Eientei. Numerous earth rabbit youkai live within its splendid walls. But they are not the only residents. At this moment, a young lady was enjoying her green tea. She has long, midnight-black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with numerous white bows and a long, dark red skirt. It is because of her special power that Eientei looks gorgeous after so many years. Yes, gorgeous just like her.<p>

The Runaway Lunar Princess Kaguya Houraisan.

"Ah... Nothing's better than admiring the peacefully beautiful garden while drinking well brewed green tea," she said. "Don't you agree, bunnies?"

Both attendants, who were obviously rabbit youkai, nodded silently. Ever since her defection from the moon, Reisen, Eirin Yagokoro, the Brain of the Moon, and herself were under the care and protection of Gensokyo's rabbit youkai, as ordered by their leader, Tewi Inaba. Due to the large number of rabbits, Kaguya is just content with calling each and every one of them 'bunny' (Reisen included). It can be quite...confusing.

"Is everything okay, Princess Kaguya?" an approaching voice asked.

"Ah, Eirin! Everything's fine. But enough of that, come and drink with me."

"Yes..."

The Brain of the Moon, Eirin Yagokoro, one of the most intelligent women in Gensokyo. She wore matching red and blue shirt and long skirt, and hat. Constellations can be seen on her outfit. Her devotion to Kaguya is very absolute. She took a cup of green tea, and sat beside her.

"Princess, something has been bothering me for a few days now."

"What is it?"

"That Yukari Yakumo... For someone as powerful as herself, why would she waste her time with this latest craze. Wasn't the Shrine Maiden's Spell Card battles enough for her?"

"You're complicating things, Eirin. She just did this as means to further curb her boredom. There's no other reason."

"Hmmm... I know that, but I'm wondering if she introduced this game as another way to resolve incidents."

"No way, I'm sure it's only for fun. Gensokyo's a wonderful place; the way this place accepts and adapts to new elements is much more enjoyable than living in a already high-tech society."

"Hmph, I have to agree."

"Personally, I prefer using my Spell Cards to turn a certain person into ash any day."

"Heh, I was just thinking the same thing, too!" an unknown voice said. Appearing in the garden in a wonderful blaze was a silver-haired woman wearing a white shirt and red pants with suspenders. Talismans were stitched all over her pants.

Enter Kaguya's eternal enemy, Mokou of the Fujiwara Clan.

"You..."

"So, shall we proceed with our usual massacre? I'll win of course."

"You bet! I wonder how I'm going to kill you this time."

"Kill me if you can, Lunar Wench!"

The bitter rivals glared daggers at one another. Eirin and the two earth rabbits could obviously feel the rise of the killing intent surrounding them. Eirin could only sigh.

Then, all too suddenly, the killing intent died. Mokou blinked in surprise at Kaguya's creepy grin.

"Oi, what's with that smile?"

"Bunny, bring me my Duel Disk."

The two rabbits turned to each other, wondering who she was talking to; they just decided to go fetch her Duel Disk all the same.

"Mokou, I just thought about a fantastic way to end our feud!"

"You don't mean by..."

"That's right! We will duel, and the loser will forever admit defeat!"

"You think my grudge will die that easily? Still, it is a nice change in pace, and seeing you grovel at my feet after this will be satisfying."

"Our first duel will settle everything!" shouted Mokou and Kaguya.

"My, my," Eirin said. "Does Duel Monsters really have the power to resolve disputes so easily?"

* * *

><p><em>"Looking back, why did I agree to this?"<em> thought Mokou. _"I'm not really that proficient in Duel Monsters; I only picked it up because Keine insisted. She taught me the basics, but it just doesn't suit me."_

"What's with that look, Mokou," Kaguya sneered. "Thinking that your pitiful deck can't do the job? That's the state your should be in."

"Ah, that's right." Mokou said, clenching her fist in annoyance of Kaguya's taunts. "It doesn't matter what I do or how I do it, as long as you'll be on your knees, crying in despair. Let's do this."

A large group of rabbit youkai came into the garden to observe this battle. Usually, when Kaguya and Mokou battle in Eientei, the rabbits had to stay clear or risk being caught in the crossfire of powerful immortals. But, since it's just a simple battle with cards, the sense of danger is practically non-existent.

After shuffling their decks, they activated their Duel Disks. Mokou's had a flame pattern on all sides, while Kaguya's had jewels on the edges.

_"Typical rich, spoiled brat."_ Mokou thought.

They both stared at each other, their resolve not backing down. The killing intent returned, only more subdued.

The battle that will decide everything...

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Mokou: (8000)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (8000)<strong>

"I'll start things off!" Kaguya said.

"Hah? Why you?" Mokou asked in a rage.

"Because I was the one who caused this duel to happen. It's so obvious, but I guess you didn't get the hint."

"Grr..."

"I play the Spell Card Reload! Since I don't like what I'm seeing, I'll send these cards back to the deck to start afresh."

Kaguya returned all cards to the deck, reshuffled it, and drew five new cards.

"Now, I summon the royal Queen's Knight in Attack Mode!"

A woman clad in a multicolored armor and helmet appeared on the field. She held a sword with a red hilt in her left hand, and a shield with a red diamond in it. She let out a battle cry!" (1500 ATK)

"I will end my turn with a face down card." Kaguya said as a card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone.

"Hahahaha, in my hand, I have three pieces of that monster in my hand. A monster that can cause instant victory to happen; Exodia, the Forbidden One! I will definitely defeat you, Mokou!"

"Such a weak monster. My turn!"

Mokou drew a card. "I summon the Herald of Creation!"

A woman dressed in silver armor and robes wielding a golden staff appeared. (1800 ATK)

"Before I remove your 'knight', I activate Herald of Creation's special ability. By discarding a card, I can add a Level 7 or higher monster to my hand."

_"Yes, the card that represents me the most."_

"Now, Herald of Creation will attack your Queen's Knight!" The herald raised her staff, and rays of light began to converge at its tip. She then swung her staff down, and Queen's Knight was enveloped in light.

"I'll be ending my turn now." Mokou said.

**Mokou: (8000)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (7700)<strong>

"That's your opening move? It's even worse than mine!" Kaguya laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, it's my turn!" Kaguya said as she drew her fourth card. "All right, my favorite card! I summon Inaba White Rabbit!"

A white rabbit with red eyes appeared with a rocket-propelled hammer. It looked at Mokou with a hateful glare. (700 ATK)

"What's its problem?" she asked.

"Inaba White Rabbit may not be powerful enough to take on that monster, but it doesn't have to be. Why? It can attack you directly that's why!"

"But, before that, I reveal Legacy of Yatagarasu. Since Inaba White Rabbit is a Spirit monster, I get to draw two cards."

Kaguya drew two cards, one which was the fourth Exodia piece.

"Just one more, and this duel will be over early with my victory."

"Now, bunny, attack Mokou directly!"

Using the rocket hammer as a launching pad, Inaba White Rabbit bypassed Herald of Creation and hit Mokou square in the back.

"Gh... Such a cheap trick."

"It's not a cheap trick. I end my turn."

Just as Kaguya said that, Inaba White Rabbit disappeared and appeared back in her hand. Kaguya was confused.

"Aw, why did the bunny return to my hand?"

"Sigh. You have that card because it was a special rabbit, huh? Keine told me that Spirit Monsters return to the owner's hand at the end of the turn except through special means. Read your cards more carefully, idiot."

"S-Shut up!"

**Mokou: (7300)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (7700)<strong>

"It's time for a vicious counterattack!" Mokou said. "My move! Since I have no set Spell or Trap cards, I can Special Summon Treeborn Frog from my graveyard."

A brown frog with black stripes and wings rose from the ground. It also had a cross-shaped bandage on its chin (100 ATK). Kaguya tried to contain her laughter.

"A frog? I don't see you as the type to play with frogs."

"It's for strategic purposes, Princess Pea-Brain."

"Why you...!"

"Now that I have two monsters, I can sacrifice them both to summon the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

Herald and Treeborn Frog were enveloped in flames. Out of these flames rose a golden, metallic bird with a blazing tail and hair. It let out a resounding screech. (2400 ATK)

"Attack directly, my phoenix!"

The phoenix opened its mouth, and unleashed a flamethrower, incinerating Kaguya.

"Haha, it's almost like getting burned by your flames, isn't it?"

"Finally, I play the Spell, Dragged Down to the Grave. We both show our hands, and we both send one card each from our hands to the graveyard. So show me your hand."

"Ugh...don't forget to show your hand, as well." Kaguya said.

Both duelists walked up to each other to show their hand. In Mokou's hand was Roc from the Valley of Haze, Statue of the Wicked, The Creator, and Hand of Nephthys. In Kaguya's hand were the four pieces of Exodia, Astral Barrier and Inaba White Rabbit.

_"That rabbit could be trouble, but those other four cards may present a bigger threat, if what Keine said is true. Therefore..."_

"Hey, Mokou! Are you even listening? I want you to drop that card."

The card Kaguya was pointing at was Roc from the Valley of Haze.

"Oh, that card, huh?" Mokou discarded it, but she showed Kaguya a mocking grin.

"Since Roc was sent to the graveyard from my hand, it returns to the deck."

"What! That's not fair!"

"That's not all; I pick this piece of Exodia."

"My plan... Darn you, Mokou!"

They moved back to their original positions.

"Now, we both draw a card." Mokou said. They both took one more card from their decks, and Kaguya did not look happy.

"The final piece? darn, I was so close!" Kaguya said.

"Heh, looks like I made the right choice. Turn end." Mokou said.

**Mokou: (7300)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (5300)<strong>

"Don't think you've escaped Exodia's wrath. It's my draw!"

Kaguya drew a card.

"I play the Magical Mallet Spell Card. I can send any amount of cards in hand to my deck. Then, I draw the same amount."

"I'll be returning the four Exodia pieces to my deck."

After returning the cards, her deck was shuffled. Then, she drew four new cards...

"Hey, Mokou. Do you want to walk on the other path to my instant victory?"

"Not really."

"Well, too bad! I return all my monsters in my graveyard back to my deck to Special Summon Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

A tall and muscular monster descended on Eientei. His face was fused with the Egyptian head armor. His presence was imposing. (? ATK)

"Next, I equip Exodius with Mist Body, and summon Inaba White Rabbit!"

The mischievous rabbit returned once more. (700 ATK)

"Exodius, attack Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

"Have you finally lost it?"

"No, because one, Mist Body prevents Exodius from being destroyed by battle, and two, each time he attacks, I send one monster from my deck to the graveyard, and if they are Normal Monsters, he gains a 1000 point boost in attack. And there is one more secret to this guy..."

"...Wait," Mokou said, the realization of Kaguya's ambitions setting in. "You don't mean..."

"That's right, Mokou. If I get all five Exodia pieces in the graveyard through Exodius' effect, I will the victor forever. So, I send the Left Arm of the Forbidden One to increase Exodius' Attack Points by a stage."

Exodius felt energy flowing into its left fist (?-1000 ATK). He attempted to punch the phoenix of Nephthys, but he could not bypass its flames.

"Attack directly, bunny!"

The white rabbit proceeded to knock the winds out of Mokou's chest.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn."

Inaba White Rabbit returned to Kaguya's hand.

**Mokou: (6600)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (3900)<strong>

_"Not good,"_ Mokou thought. _"With Mist Body active, I can't destroy Exodius in battle, and each time it attacks, I draw one step closer to a instant death. There's only one way to do this..."_

Mokou drew a card.

_"And this is it."_

"What's wrong, Mokou? Ready to admit defeat?" Kaguya taunted.

"Not by a longshot! Treeborn Frog returns from the graveyard!"

The frog appeared in Defense Mode. (100 DEF)

"Sacred Phoenix, attack Exodius with your Sacred Flare!"

Nephthys prepared for battle...

"Oh, how predictable you are, Mokou. I activate Spirit Barrier!"

Just when the flames were about to engulf Exodius, a pale yellow barrier appeared that deflected the attack.

"As long as I have a monster on the field, I won't lose a single point."

"Oh really? Then I'll allow you a free hit next turn as I play Thunder Crash!"

Two bolts of lightning came down and destroyed Mokou's monsters. Kaguya was a little confused.

"Why would you do that? Are you an idiot?"

"Thunder Crash may break my monsters, but you take 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed. You do the math, idiot."

Two bolts of lightning hit Kaguya hard.

"I end my turn by playing a card face down."

A card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone.

**Mokou: (6600)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (3300)<strong>

"It's my turn, now," Kaguya said as she drew a card. "And I'll take you up on your generous offer, Mokou."

"First, I summon Inaba White Rabbit one more time."

The rabbit returned, preparing itself for another beatdown. Mokou was getting sick of its presence. (700 ATK)

"Exodius, attack her directly, and I'll be discarding the Right Arm of the Forbidden One this time."

Power surged into Exodius' right fist, and his punch knocked Mokou back a few meters (1000-2000 ATK). Next, Inaba White Rabbit clobbered her with its hammer.

"I'll end my turn by playing one card face down." Kaguya said as a card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone. Inaba White Rabbit returned to Kaguya's hand.

**Mokou: (3900)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (3300)<strong>

"Princess Kaguya is crawling back into this game," a rabbit youkai named Natsuki said. "Does Mokou even stand a chance?"

"As much I would like to say that she is winning, Mokou's still giving Kaguya a hard time." Eirin said. "I'm sure she had her reasons for destroying her own monsters. In other words, that phoenix has a special ability."

"Oh? Is that so...?"

"It's my turn!" Mokou said, drawing a card at once. "And now, my Sacred Phoenix shall rise from the ashes!"

"What do you by that?" Kaguya asked.

"You don't get it yet? Since Nephthys was destroyed by a card effect, she can come back!"

In a spherical blaze that instantly exploded, the phoenix rose. (2400 ATK)

"In addition, its sacred flames turn all Spell and Trap cards into ash!"

"What?"

The flames eradicated Mokou's face-down card, and proceeded to do the same to Kaguya's cards, but then...

"I-I activate Waboku! It prevents Exodius from being destroyed this turn, and I take no damage this round!"

Mist Body, Waboku and Spirit Barrier were engulfed in the raging flames.

"Tch, so close," Mokou said. "Well, at least I can do something else."

"And what is that?" Kaguya inquired.

"The face-down card that was destroyed thanks to Nephthys' effect was Statue of the Wicked. I'm sure you saw it in my hand earlier. When it's destroyed while in reverse position, a Wicked Token appears on my field. I'm playing it in Defense Mode."

A golden statue with a serpentine body with a sinister headdress appeared curled. (1000 DEF)

"I end my turn."

"I'll admit that was a very good powerplay, but it's too late to stop Exodius now! I summon the white bunny again."

"It has a name, idiot."

"Shut up! Now Exodius, attack that fake phoenix, and I'll be sending the Right Leg of the Forbidden One this time."

Exodius delivered a very solid kick that clipped the metallic phoenix's wings (2000-3000 ATK). Inaba White Rabbit once again delivered the smackdown, and after that Kaguya ended her turn.

**Mokou: (2600)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (3300)<strong>

"Two more turns until your defeat, Mokou. Try to hold out until then."

Mokou drew her next card. Currently, in her hand were The Creator, Hand of Nephthys, Manticore of Darkness, A Feather of the Phoenix and Ring of Defense.

_"My deck isn't working with me,"_ she thought. _"Even if I summon The Creator, I can't perform a counterattack. Exodius is out my league. Darn!"_

"Treeborn Frog returns to the field in Defense Mode!"

The frog appeared once more. (100 DEF)

"I'll...end my turn."

"I'm actually disappointed, Mokou," Kaguya said. "I was expecting more of a challenge out of you."

"Ah, I guess Princess Kaguya won in the end." Natsuki said. "What do think, Miss Eirin?"

"Hmm... All I know is that this duel won't be the end of their war." Eirin said.

"Eh? That answer was way off."

"It's my turn now, and I play the Spell Card, Dark Core! By sending a card to the graveyard, I shall remove that annoying frog from play."

A black hole appeared above Treeborn Frog, and it promptly vanished.

"Little bunny, come out and play again."

Inaba White Rabbit made another appearance. (700 ATK)

"Exodius, destroy that token, and I'll throw in the Left Leg of the Forbidden One to make more powerful."

This time, Exodius stomped the Wicked Token with its left leg (3000-4000 ATK). Inaba White Rabbit proceeded to take more of Mokou's Life Points.

Kaguya ended her turn by setting a reverse card.

**Mokou: (1900)**  
><strong>Kaguya: (3300)<strong>

Mokou drew a new card. It was Ring of Destruction.

_"This card!"_ Mokou thought as she gazed at her ray of hope. _"Kaguya's been dominating this duel, I'll admit that, but I'm not going to lose to the likes of her. I can't stand the thought! So, I'll just..."_

"I play two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Mokou, it was better if you didn't play a card at all. You could have kept your dignity that way."

"Keep talking."

"It's my final victory against you, Mokou! Exodius, grant me victory! His effect activates, allowing me to send Exodia the Forbidden One from my deck to the graveyard. In other words, I win!"

"Heh, sorry Mokou, but it looks like it's Princess Kaguya's win." Natsuki said confidently.

"Then, why is Mokou smiling?" Eirin pointed out.

"Before you obtain your perfect victory, I chain the Trap Card, Ring of Destruction to your monster's effect!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kaguya asked, almost dropping the three cards in her hands. An ominous suddenly appeared, attaching itself to Exodius' neck.

"Ring of Destruction destroys the wearer, and we both take damage equal to its Attack Points."

"Wait, but that means...!" Natsuki said.

"Have you lost it, Mokou!" said Kaguya. "We'll both lose the match!"

"No, we won't; at least, I won't because I'm chaining Ring of Defense to Ring of Destruction's activation."

A giant ring, shaped like a fan, appeared on Mokou's side.

"This card will shield me from Ring of Destruction. Looks like it's MY victory, Kaguya."

"No... No it isn't! I can do this, too! I chain Magic Jammer to Ring of Defense's activation!"

Cracks appeared in the Ring of Defense, then it shattered. There was only one thing Mokou could say; and she said it with a straight face.

"Ah, crap."

There was an humongous explosion that rocked Eientei. Everyone present looked on with awe.

Mokou: (0)  
>Kaguya: (0)<p>

"So, it's a draw." Natsuki said. "I was not expecting this result."

"What happens next will be too predictable." Eirin said with a heavy sigh.

"Eh?"

"Darn you, Mokou!" Kaguya said. "What kind of cheap, unfair trick was that?"

"Cheap? It was not cheap, it was strategy, strategy!"

"No, you were losing so badly that you resorted to this! So, it's my victory!"

"No, my deck wasn't working well today! If it was, I would have been the victor!"

They both shot lightning glares at each other, growling with increasing intensity.

"Hey, Mokou, It finally dawned on me..."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing..."

_**"IT'S A LOT BETTER TO KILL YOU!"**_ they both said in unison. Mokou and Kaguya tossed there Duel Disks aside, and a murderous aura surrounded them both. The rabbits took this as a cue to get out of the area as fast as possible.

"Ohhhh... At this rate, they'll destroy Eientei this time!" Natsuki said with a tone of worry.

"You should know that Eientei suffered worse." Eirin said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'm leaving."

"I know that! But's still scary thinking about the damage they will... Miss Eirin!"

Another explosion rocked Eientei. However, this explosion was heralding a different, more deadly battle.

Note: A draw in the Gensokyo Cup means both duelists are eliminated.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Reisen Udongein Inaba<strong>

A rabbit youkai who formerly lived on the moon. Her eyes cause insanity.

**Deck: ?**

As you've witnessed, Tewi replaced Reisen's deck with a deck with no clear strategy. Her real deck will remain in the shadows for the moment, or probably forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Mokou of the Fujiwara Clan<strong>

An immortal human due to drinking the Hourai Elixir. Aloof, yet kind. Kaguya's bitter enemy.

**Deck: Special Phoenix**

Mokou's deck revolves around Special Summoning, especially from the graveyard. She has monsters like The Creator, Manticore of Darkness and especially Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. This deck should bring across the point that she's an immortal, meaning no matter how many times she's killed, she'll rise from the ashes for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kaguya Houraisan<strong>

The former princess of the Lunar Capital, now a proud Gensokyan. Beautiful and pleasant. Mokou's bitter enemy.

**Deck: Instant Death/ One Hit Kill**

One of Kaguya's special abilities is manipulating the instantaneous, meaning she can do things in a space of time impossible for humans. So, the closest type of decks that could mirror that ability are decks like these. The deck shown here (centered around Exodia) is just one of many of this type in her arsenal.


	9. Gamble Your Luck

**The following duel takes place before the previous duels seen last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Skipping through the Bamboo Forest of the Lost was a happy-go-lucky soul who was proud of her latest achievement. Not only did Reisen fall into yet another pitfall, but her deck also underwent some...bizarre changes. But why do this in the middle of a dueling tournament? Simple: A prank is more powerful in events like this.<p>

"Hahaha, I bet the look on Reisen's face will be priceless."

Tewi Inaba, leader of the earth rabbit youkai. She is one of Gensokyo's oldest residents. A rather mischievous youkai (especially towards Reisen), she has dominion over luck, and any human fortunate enough to find her will have their luck increased temporarily (although the increase is completely wasted by the time they get out of the tricky forest). Of course, she can bestow this power upon herself. Due to this, it is said that no one's as lucky as her...

...At least, that was the case. In the 'Eternal Moon' incident, eight people invaded Eientei and bypassed Tewi's patterns and defeated her effortlessly. That was the first time in her long life that she tasted the joy of being unlucky.

While Tewi skipped through the forest, she was unaware of a certain person dressed in red and white launching some talismans in her direction.

Explosions rocked the forest. Tewi managed to avoid the barrage of talismans, if only barely. She made eye contact with her assailant and sighed.

"Geez, Reimu, the way you say 'hi' is really annoying."

"Really? I think it's perfectly fine when it comes to youkai," Reimu said. "Anyway, make me lucky!"

"Huh? I only give my luck to the needy."

"I'm needy right now. Some mystery youkai stole my donation box, and I haven't found him yet. It's very annoying. So, grant me luck!"

"Wow~. The shrine maiden is asking me for help... I quite surprised."

"Well, it's making me sick asking a youkai for help."

"Heh, I'll help you, but you'll have to pass my test!"

Tewi activated her Duel Disk, which was white in colour. Golden coins were also imprinted on it.

"This again? I've no time for games!"

"Sorry, but this is in, right now! And I'm sure you had your fair share of battles, didn't you? So, there's no way out of this, Reimu."

"Darn you..."

Reimu activated her Duel Disk.

"I hope you're prepared to lose."

"Sorry, Reimu, but I'm feeling lucky today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Seven: Gamble Your Luck  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Duel!" they shouted.<p>

**Reimu: (8000)**  
><strong>Tewi: (8000)<strong>

"I'll start," said Tewi as she drew a card. "I play the Spell, Dangerous Machine Type 6!"

A strange machine appeared on the field.

"What's this machine?" Reimu asked.

"I'll get to that next turn," Tewi said. "Next, I'll summon Abare Ushioni!"

A red bull with white markings appeared on the field, readying to charge. (1200 ATK)

"While I can't attack on the first turn, I can still hit for a thousand."

"Really?"

"Really. I activate Abare Ushioni's special ability! I toss a coin and if I call it right, you'll lose a thousand Life Points."

A coin appeared, and it was flipped into the air.

"I say Tails!"

The coin touched the ground, rolled a bit until it landed on tails.

"Huh. Looks like you got it right." Reimu said. A red aura surrounded her.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." A card appeared reversed on Tewi's field.

**Reimu: (7000)**  
><strong>Tewi: (8000)<strong>

"Finally, I can begin," Reimu said. "I summon Yin-Yang Sorcerer!"

The spellcaster appeared at Reimu's side, preparing a spell. (1700 ATK)

"I discard two cards from my hands to destroy your annoying bull."

Yin-Yang Sorcerer launched a spell towards Abare Ushioni, destroying it.

"Now, he'll attack you, annoying rabbit."

Yin-Yang Sorcerer prepared another spell...

"I reveal my Fairy Box!" Tewi said as a game that looks like a whack-a-mole appeared on the field.

"I flip a coin once again, and if I'm right, your will lose all its attack points until the end of the turn. This time, I call heads!"

The coin appeared again, proceeding to do the same thing when Abare Ushioni activated its effect. This time, as Tewi predicted, the coin landed on heads. Yin-Yang Sorcerer's spell diminished mid-spell.

"Yay, lucky me!" Tewi said, snapping her fingers.

"Don't rub it in!" Reimu said. "I play one card face down, and end my turn!"

"It's my turn, and you didn't forget about Dangerous Machine Type 6, did you?"

"How can I when it's right in my face?"

"Now, I'll roll a die, and the effects depend on the number it lands on."

The machine launched a die, and it rolled on the field until it came to a stop. The die landed on two.

"Sorry Reimu, but you'll have to drop a card."

"Geez, I hate games of chance." Reimu said as she discarded a card.

"Next, I summon Goddess of Whim in Attack Mode!"

A woman wearing a green one-piece dress materialized on the field. Her long hair was made of leaves. She giggled as she stared at Reimu and Yin-Yang Sorcerer. (950 ATK)

"That monster's not strong enough...but I guess it's effect will make it stronger if you get lucky on a coin toss..."

"You got that right, Reimu! I'll also play the Spell, Second Coin Toss, which allows me a second chance should I guess wrong!"

"What? That's not fair! Aren't you filled with too much luck already?"

"That I am, but against you, Reimu, special procedures must be taken. Now, I call Heads."

After flipping the coin, it landed on tails.

"Aww, I was wrong. But thanks to Second Coin Toss, I get a second chance. This time, I call for Tails!"

The coin landed on tails once more.

"Alright, now Goddess of Whim's attack will double."

Goddess of Whim felt a surge in power (950-1900 ATK). Tewi ordered her to take out Yin-Yang Sorcerer. He sent a spell in her direction, but she avoided it with grace. Goddess of Whim unleashed a barrage of leaves that cut into Yin-Yang Sorcerer, leaving nothing.

Tewi ended her turn with a reversed card appearing in her Spell/ Trap Zone.

**Tewi: (8000)**  
><strong>Reimu: (6800)<strong>

"Say good-bye to your whimsical goddess," Reimu said. "I summon Yin-Yang Swordfighter!"

The swordsman appeared, brandishing his broadsword. (1500 ATK)

"Attack Goddess of Whim, and put some force into it!"

Yin-Yang Swordfighter raised his sword and let out a battle cry (1500-2000 ATK). He closed in on Goddess of Whim...

"I activate Fairy Box, and this time, I call Heads!" shouted Tewi.

"That thing again...?" Reimu asked. The coin landed on the floor...on tails.

"What? I was wrong. Well, Second Coin Toss will remedy that. Heads!"

But surprisingly, the coin ended on tails...again!

"No way..."

"Looks like its my turn to be lucky."

Yin-Yang Swordfighter proceeded to cut Goddess of Whim in half.

"Now, Swordfighter forces me to destroy a card after he attacks, but it's for the best, because the face-down card I'll be destroying is **Yin-Yang Cosmic Blast!**"

The Trap Card was destroyed, but it unleashed the power of the cosmos, completely enveloping Tewi's field.

"What does that card do?"

"Simple: It can destroy up to two cards on your field. I choose the annoying ones right now, Fairy Box and Second Coin Toss!"

The two cards shattered.

"I'll stop for now. Try to surprise me."

**Reimu: (6800)**  
><strong>Tewi: (6950)<strong>

"Oh, I will," Tewi said as she drew a card. "I activate Dangerous Machine Type 6, once again!"

The die appeared once more, and this time it rolled on a three.

"It landed on three, meaning I get to draw a extra card. Next, I reveal my Lucky Chance Trap Card."

"More continuous chances?" asked a frustrated Reimu.

"Now, if I guess a coin toss correctly, I get to draw a card. I begin the festivities with Sasuke Samurai #4!"

A miniature samurai with a lance appeared. (1200 ATK)

"Sasuke Samurai, attack Yin-Yang Swordfighter!"

"It's chance time again, isn't it?"

"If I guess correctly, your monster is the one that will bite it. Tails!"

The coin landed on tails. Sasuke Samurai's and Swordfighter's weapons clashed, but the little samurai overpowered Swordfighter, destroying him.

"I'll draw a card as my reward." Tewi said as she drew a card. "I end my turn."

"All right, Tewi, remember the card I discarded a few turns ago? Well I'm summoning it right now! Come out and rage, **Yin-Yang Phoenix!**"

From black and white flames that resembled the Yin-Yang insignia, the mythical creature appeared. This phoenix was black and white, and the insignia was embedded on its chest and it was seen in its eyes. It had gold markings around its eyes and wings. (2300 ATK)

"Attack Sasuke Samurai with Blaze of Truth and Lies!"

The bird unleashed a gust of black and white flames, consuming Sasuke Samurai.

"Can't do anything else, so I'll end my turn."

**Reimu: (6800)**  
><strong>Tewi: (5850)<strong>

"It's my turn, and my Dangerous Machine is up to no good again!" Tewi said as the die rolled across the floor. This time, it landed on five.

"Sorry Reimu, but say goodbye to your phoenix."

Yin-Yang Phoenix exploded...but its flames engulfed both Reimu and Tewi. When the flames dissipated, no card was on the field.

"What just happened?" asked Tewi, clearly confused. Reimu chuckled.

"Yin-Yang Phoenix is such a powerful beast, don't you think? When its destroyed by a card effect, it destroys all cards on the field. And both our Life Points fall by its Attack Points."

"Heh, I was a little unlucky, huh? Well, I can still summon Twin Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode!"

A metallic blue-green machine appeared on the field. It only had two legs, and a face that resembled a dragon. It's maw comprised of a pair of revolvers. (1700 ATK)

"I would use it effect, but there's nothing to use it on, so I'll attack you directly."

Twin-Barrel Dragon opened its maw, and fired a few bullets that hit there intended target.

"I'll play two cards face down, and call it a turn."

**Reimu: (2800)**  
><strong>Tewi: (3550)<strong>

"My turn!" said Reimu as she drew a card. "Since I have no cards on the field, can Special Summon **Yin-Yang Tiger!**"

A white tiger with black stripes appeared with a mighty roar. the Yin-Yang insignia was on its forehead. (2000 ATK)

"When Yin-Yang Tiger attacks a monster, it gains 500 Attack Points. Attack that piece of junk!"

Yin-Yang Tiger let out a deep roar (2000-2500 ATK). It then proceeded to tear the mechanical dragon into shreds.

"I'll set this card, and end my turn."

**Reimu: (2800)**  
><strong>Tewi: (2750)<strong>

"Let's see what my bag of tricks have this time! My turn." Tewi said."I reveal my Level Conversion Lab!"

"Level Conversion Lab?"

"That's right. I'm using on the Blowback Dragon in my hand. A die will be rolled, and if it lands on a one, Blowback Dragon will be destroyed. Otherwise, it becomes the level determined by the roll. Now, let's see who's luckier!"

The die rolled, and it landed on three.

"Yes, it's three, Blowback Dragon's level is three until the end of the turn. So I'll just summon it right now!"

Another dragon-like machine appeared, it's face resembling another firearm. (2300 ATK)

"There must a lot of machines on the other side that are based on chance..." Reimu said with a sigh.

"Who knows. Anyway, I toss three coins this time, and if two coins are Heads, I can destroy a coin, like your ferocious tiger. So go and do your thing, Blowback Dragon!"

Three coins were flipped into the air, and when they came down, all three were Heads. Blowback Dragon unloaded a few bullets into Yin-Yang Tiger.

"Blowback Dragon, attack Reimu directly!"

Reimu winced as she was bombarded by Blowback Dragon.

"How's that? Can you make a comeback at this point? I end my turn."

**Reimu: (500)**  
><strong>Tewi: (2750)<strong>

"Oh, I'll do more than that, I'll win on this turn!" Reimu said.

"What a bold claim. I'd like to see you try." Tewi said.

"I draw!" Reimu said, drawing a card. "And he's the one I need! I summon **Yin-Yang Priest!**"

A young man wearing black and white robes appeared on the field. The Yin-Yang symbol was stitched into his hat. (100 ATK)

"This guy can revive any Yin-Yang monster, any Yin-Yang monster. Like Yin-Yang Phoenix."

The black and white phoenix reappeared in black and white flames. (2300 ATK)

"Furthermore, Priest's a Tuner monster, so I'm tuning him and Phoenix to Synchro Summon Yin-Yang Dragon!"

Priest and Phoenix dissolved into eight stars, and the oriental dragon arrived with a roar. (2800 ATK)

"He gains 300 Attack Points for every Yin-Yang monster in my graveyard; last time I checked, I have five."

Sorcerer, Swordfighter, Phoenix, Tiger and Priest appeared briefly. Yin-Yang Dragon was surrounded by a black and white aura. (2800-4300 ATK)

"Despite the power boost, I'll still have some Life Points left, Reimu." Tewi said.

"Oh, I know. That's why my face-down card will fill the gap. I reveal **Positive Force, Negative Force!**"

"What does that do?"

"Simple: Yin-Yang Dragon's attack will increase by half of its original attack."

Yin-Yang Dragon was surrounded by another empowering aura. (4300-5700 ATK)

"That's not good..."

"Yin-Yang Dragon, destroy Blowback Dragon!"

Yin-Yang Dragon unleashed a concentrated blast of black and white flames, and Blowback Dragon melted until it could not be recognized.

**Reimu: (500)**  
>Tewi: (0)<p>

"Now, give me your luck!" Reimu declared.

"Uuuu... And I was in a good mood, too."

After gaining some luck from Tewi, Reimu searched all over Gensokyo for the mysterious youkai, but even with the boost, she couldn't find the youkai.

Where is Mystery Duelist X, and how could he avoid Reimu for so long?

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARDS SECTION!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters:<strong>

**YIN-YANG TIGER**

Level: 5  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Beast/Effect  
>Attack: 2000<br>Defense: 100

Description: This card's attribute is also DARK. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, increase the ATK of this card by 500. When this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, decrease the ATK of this card by 500.

**YIN-YANG PHOENIX**

Level: 6  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
>Attack: 2300<br>Defense: 1200

Description: This card's attribute is also DARK. If this card was sent from your hand to the graveyard by an opponent's Spell, Trap, or Monster effect, Special Summon this card during your second Standby Phase. If this card was destroyed by an opponent's Spell, Trap, or Monster effect, destroy all cards on the field and inflict damage equal to its ATK on both players.

**YIN-YANG PRIEST**

Level: 2  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
>Attack: 100<br>Defense: 0

Description: This card's attribute is also DARK. Once per turn, Special Summon one 'Yin-Yang' monster from the graveyard. When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, the monster summoned is destroyed at the end of the turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**POSITIVE FORCE, NEGATIVE FORCE**

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Image: One half of Yin-Yang Miko is standing under the sun, while the other half is standing under the moon.

Description: Increase the ATK of one 'Yin-Yang' monster on the field by half of its original ATK. At the end of the turn, the ATK of the selected monster becomes 0.

* * *

><p><strong>Traps:<strong>

**YIN-YANG COSMIC BLAST**

Type: Normal Trap

Image: Yin-Yang Miko and Yin-Yang Illusionist are unleashing a multicolored astral ray.

Description: When this face-down card is destroyed, destroy up to two cards on the opponent's side of the field.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tewi Inaba<strong>

The leader of the earth rabbit youkai with dominion over luck. Usually mischievous, she loves playing pranks on Reisen.

**Deck: Chance/Trap**

As Gensokyo's Lady Luck, a deck like this was pretty much a given. Also, to reflect her mischievous, unpredictable nature, she has a deck that has numerous Trap Cards stashed within. Among her Trap Cards is the Trap Hole series.

* * *

><p><strong>My belated birthday and Touhou anniversary gift to you all.<strong>

**...I dread cards based on luck. The reason? Anyone who owns Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2008 knows that one of the Duel Monsters you challenge is Blowback Dragon, whose deck is luck-based. I dueled the guy eleven times, and only won_ once_! Blowback Dragon is one of the few Duel Monsters I don't have as a tag partner. On top of that, every time I use luck-based cards,_ they don't work for me_. That's why I'll stay far away from cards that are luck-based.**


	10. The Divine Inferno

It is the fifth day, and the Gensokyo Cup rages on.

* * *

><p>On Youkai Mountain, somewhere near Kappa Village, you can smell the virtual machinery (or at least pretend to). One girl is wearing a sky-blue dress that is lined with numerous pockets that are filled with many gadgets. Her hair is the same color as her dress, with a green hat on top. Right now, her blue eyes reflected her smile, as she prepared to gain the upper hand over her opponent.<p>

"Watch this, friend," the girl, Nitori Kawashiro said. "I'm dismantling my Card Trooper to summon the Machine King!"

The little robot vanished, and in its place stood a tall robot with broad, red shoulders and a red vizor. (2200 ATK)

"This guy gains 100 Attack Points for every Machine on the field, and since there are two right now, it'll get a little stronger."

A metallic blue aura surrounded Machine King. (2400 ATK)

"Destroy her Overdrive with Dual Pistons!"

Putting both its arms forward, the Machine King launched them right into the core of the all-terrain vehicle, completely reducing it to scrap metal. 7-Completed also went for the ride. Machine King lost a bit of momentum. (2300 ATK)

"I end my turn."

**Nitori: (6500)**  
><strong>?: (6100)<strong>

"Heheheh, you kappa are something else. I'm glad I went on this expedition." said Nitori's opponent. She has long brown hair in two braids, brown eyes, and she is wearing a white shirt with a purple bow just beneath the collar and brown pants that stopped above her knees.

"But don't think you're the only one with cool machines. In fact, I'm just getting started!"

She took a card from her gauntlet.

"I summon **DL-6 Spike Claymore**!"

She slammed a card on her normal Duel Disk, and a bluish-grey tank appeared. It came equipped with a short cannon and, as its name suggests, spiked treads (1800 ATK). Machine King gained a little more power. (2400 ATK)

"This is one of my many tanks!" Rika, Nitori's opponent, proudly declared. "This little fella gains 1000 Attack Points if it battles a stronger monster."

"Then, that means..."

"Break Machine King down with your Spike Missile!"

The tank launched a solitary missile, which then unleashed a barrage of miniature spikes that instantly downed one of the kings of machines.

"I'll play one card face down, and end my turn." Rika said as a card materialized in her Spell/Trap Zone.

**Nitori (6100)**  
><strong>Rika (6100)<strong>

Normally, Nitori would, at first, shy away from any human brave enough to venture this far. Naturally, she responded the same way when Rika appeared. However, after overhearing Rika saying she wanted to find parts and materials for her latest invention, and that the Kappa Village was the best place to find such parts, she couldn't help but get a little excited by the fact that she was actively seeking something from her village, the technological and industrial mecca of Gensokyo. 'She's just like Marisa.' she thought. So she appeared before Rika with a smile and a beaming expression. Knowing that she just encountered a kappa to help her with her needs, the human felt relief because she thought she was getting lost (she did not venture this far out before, after all). Their intellectual minds was the key to forging their bond.

And this duel will solidify it. Even though it is a tournament.

"Aw, you broke it." Nitori said with a fake sadness. "That tank sure is cool, Rika!"

"There's more tanks of destruction waiting in reserve! Make sure you're prepared." said the tank maiden.

"Of course. Get ready for my assault! My draw!"

* * *

><p>In the Human Village, the villagers were being treated to quite a unusually fantastic duel. One of the duelists was wearing a flowing purple kimono lined with pink floral patterns. Her long red hair flowed in the wind, decorated with a yellow bow. Anyone would look at her and know she has some regal heritage in her blood, but they would not know that she is a police officer. Also, there are some people who find what she collects weird.<p>

Kotohime's deck was one of those things.

Her deck contains numerous ancient treasures that are better known in the outside world. What adds to the strange factor is that these treasures are cursed... Due to this, it feels like she is facing a daunting task against the deck her opponent is using.

Her opponent, who wears a lab coat and has purple hair, is using a deck that represents all she believes in, which is science. Her deck is, of course, also strange to the humans here.

Rikako Asakura just ended her turn.

**Kotohime: (3600)**  
><strong>Rikako: (9200)<strong>

"All right, princess," Rikako said as she adjusted her glasses. "Try and surprise me. Your curse baggage cannot possibly take down my Magical Android and Genetic Woman."

"Well, my Cabrera Stone and Ashoka Pillar are very strong structures." smiled Kotohime.

"Er... Well that's because you used Defense Draw and Time Machine last turn. Besides, your works of art have no Attack Points, and they will inflict pain on you. My calculations predict that you'll fall the next turn."

"How rude... These works of art can cause a lot of pain."

"...But, I just said they bring pain to you..."

"It's my turn, and I'm summoning the Crystal Skull!"

A crystal skull appeared on the field. (0 ATK)

"Isn't it incredible? It shines so brightly in the sun-"

A bolt of lightning almost made Kotohime fall face first into the dirt.

"My, my, that was a shocker. Hahahaha."

"Sigh. Do you read the effects of your cards?" Rikako asked, still baffled at the princess' actions.

"Now that I have these three on the field, I activate Triangle O. Your monsters had a good look at them, and now they will succumb to the curse."

"Huh?"

Ashoka Pillar, Cabrera Stone, and Crystal Skull somehow created a triangle formation, and unleashed a bright pink spark which incinerated Magical Android and Genetic Woman. Rikako was left speechless, her glasses slipped from their perfect position.

"The curse does not only affect monsters, you know..." Kotohime called out, bringing Rikako back to reality. "I play **Fatal Discovery**, which deals 2000 points of damage for every treasure I have out on the field."

"But's that's...!" before Rikako could finish, a red pillar of light came crashing down on the poor scientist.

"I'll play a face-down card, and call it a turn. Hey Rikako, did you know? This is a dangerous duel we're having here, isn't it?"

"Aargh... There's no way I'm gonna lose to a deck that relies on superstition and curses. I'll show that air-headed princess the power of my science!" Rikako thought as she picked herself from the ground. Kotohime surely had an air-headed expression: closed eyes, dopey smile...

"How ridiculous..."

**Kotohime: (2600)**  
><strong>Rikako: (3200)<strong>

* * *

><p>Wriggle Nightbug is in a pinch. The poor firefly youkai thought she could handle this. But right now, the Queen of Thorns has entangled her and her Insect monsters. She could try and reverse the situation, but since her opponent is that woman, she probably will dish out counters.<p>

Green hair and red eyes. A matching red plaid dress. And a gentle personality that hides her true nature. In the Garden of the Sun, Yuuka Kazami is queen.

"My, my, did my Queen of Thorns stop you cold?" she asked in a polite way.

"N-No, it hasn't," said the firefly. "I'm just thinking things over!"

Looking at her current situation, Wriggle had no monsters on her field, and she has to pay a thousand Life Points per monster to get more troops onto the field. Which is bad. Her current hand (she hasn't commenced her Draw Phase yet) consists of Pinch Hopper, Arsenal Bug, Forest, and Insect Imitation. She also had no hidden surprises on the field. She thought. She thought long and hard. But she couldn't come up with anything. Nothing. She reared back her head, and started to scratch her brains out.

"Argh! I can't think of anything! What should I do?"

As Yuuka watched with dampened glee over Wriggle's despair, a new voice spoke.

"Hey, Yuuka, don't you think it was a bit too early to trap her in such a situation?" she said. The woman wore a pink hat with a red ribbon, and she was wearing a dark red and pink dress. Her hair was yellow, as were her eyes.

"No, Elly, I believe this was a perfect time to show the firefly one of the many levels of despair in my deck. And besides..."

"Besides?"

"She came in here, boasting that my flowers would be crushed by her bugs, ruining an otherwise peaceful day. To taunt my flowers means you're taunting me. And do you know what happens those who taunt me?"

"They die?"

"Oho, yes they do," Yuuka said triumphantly. "The little insect should consider herself lucky that she's not fertilizer instead."

"I...see." Elly laughed nervously.

The sunflowers swayed silently. Can Wriggle overcome this predicament?

**Wriggle: (6000)**  
><strong>Yuuka: (8000)<strong>

* * *

><p>Right now, at the top of Youkai Mountain, someone was casually walking up a flight of stairs. The trenchcoat was barely touching the ground, bandages and shades obscure the visitor's face, and said visitor was still wearing that top hat. This is the enemy of the Hakurei Shrine, the thief who stole Reimu's precious donation box: Mystery Duelist X.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Eight: The Divine Inferno**

* * *

><p>Eventually, Mystery Duelist X finally arrived at the top of the stairs. What was before MDX was... another shrine.<p>

"Huh. Isn't this a sight for sore eyes." MDX said. However, unlike the Hakurei Shrine, the Moriya Shrine is in perfect, working condition. Also, it is considerably (or not) larger than the Hakurei Shrine. Looking further, MDX could see a lake and some pillars.

"Reimu can learn a thing or two about being presentable, but she definitely won't change. And I do believe a god is watching me."

"Oh, a visitor. Could it be that you're a new follower of our shrine?" said a new voice. She had striking, deep red eyes and blue hair with a purple hue. She was wearing a red shirt with long white sleeves and a long black skirt with a floral pattern along the hem. For further emphasis on her style, she had a round mirror around the center of her shirt, and a twisted circle shimenawa with some shide.

"New follower? Don't over-exert your ego, Kanako Yasaka." MDX said. "That is not the reason I came all the way out here, today."

"Oh, I'm disappointed. You would made a nice contribution with your faith. Your life would also change exponentially."

"I think I'm fine with my life. Well, since the other two gods don't appear to be in, you'll have to do. I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

"So, that's your agenda. You're a brave soul to challenge me."

"Please. Gods are rampant in Gensokyo. You're not that special."

"What a sharp tongue you have," said Kanako, with a little edge in her voice. "Very well! But I can say this: you made the worst choice."

"Oh, did I? Then this should be entertaining."

"Then, this way."

* * *

><p>Kanako led MDX to the pillars that overlooked the lake. Standing on the top of one of the pillars treated the viewer to an amazing sight: of the entire lake, of the shrine, perhaps all of Youkai Mountain, and maybe all of Gensokyo. A strong breeze blew across the area as Kanako and MDX squared of against each other.<p>

"Mmm... What a nice wind coming through here," Kanako said as she moved her hand through her hair. "It's as if the wind is heralding my victory. Don't you think?"

"As I said earlier, don't overexert your ego, Kanako Yasaka." MDX said as it's Duel Disk activates. Kanako followed suit and activated her Duel Disk as well. It was decorated with autumn leaves of different colors.

The stage is set; such a fitting place to duel a god...

"Duel!"

**Kanako: (8000)**  
><strong>MDX: (8000)<strong>

"The challenger goes first," MDX said. "I'll set these two cards and end my turn."

Two cards, one monster and one card in the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Huh, that was unimpressive," Kanako said. "Don't expect me to follow in your footsteps; I'll never cower in fear. Allow me to treat to a god's wrath! I play the Spell, Terraforming. By discarding a card in my hand, I can take a Field Spell from my deck."

She took a card from her deck after ditching one card.

"Let's change the scenery! I play the Field Spell, Venom Swamp!"

The sky, pillars, and lake vanished, and was replaced with a morbid swamp. Kanako and MDX were ankle-deep in red mud.

"A swamp? I didn't see you as the type to play around in a swamp." MDX said in a mocking tone.

"Some of my snakes rely on this swamp to easily devour their prey. Now, I summon Venom Serpent!"

A green, two-headed snake rose out of the swamp. Their blood-shot eyes reflected their brutal hunger. (1000 ATK)

"Now attack his pitiful face-down card."

Venom Serpent viciously charged toward the face-down card... Only for the hidden monster to devour the two-headed instantly. Both monsters were lost in the mud.

"What just happened?" asked a clearly shocked Kanako.

"What happened was due to you not thinking straight. My face down monster was Man-Eater Bug, which can destroy a monster. "

"Grr... I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Not of to a good start, God of the Moriya Shrine." MDX said.

"Just make your move!" snapped Kanako.

_"Little do you know, if things go according to plan, this duel will be lost to you,"_ MDX said while looking the set card on the field._ "And that face-down card is the key._ It's my turn! I summon Axe Raider in Attack Mode!"

A Warrior wearing a golden breastplate and wielding a golden axe appeared on the field. (1700 ATK)

"Attack Kanako!" yelled MDX. Axe Raider quickly moved in front of Kanako and brought his axe down on her.

"Gh... Don't think I left myself defenseless for a reason. I reveal my Trap Card, Damage=Reptile. This allows me to summon a monster with an attack equal to or less than the damage I just took. With this, I summon Vemon Boa.

Venom Boa slithered its way through the swamp. It has pale blue scales, and three green eyes. (1600 ATK)

"I guess that's all I'll do for this turn." said MDX, but Kanako had a smile that said she won this round...

"Ending your turn? Good, because the Venom Swamp is about to leave a nasty surprise on your Axe Raider!"

Suddenly, A shadow resembling a snake rose out of the swamp and coiled around Axe Raider, biting him on the neck. He groaned and fell on one knee. (1700-1200 ATK) (Venom Counter: 1)

"Allow me to tell you the secrets of Venom Swamp. At the end of each turn, non-Venom monsters will gain a Venom Counter, losing 500 points in the process. My Boa can now have a delightful meal..."

**Kanako: (6300)**  
><strong>MDX: (8000)<strong>

"But, I'll go with this plan! I activate Venom Boa's ability! Your Axe Raider will now receive 2 more Venom Counters!"

Two more shadow snakes appeared and bit the Warrior's left leg and fighting arm. (1200-200 ATK) (VC:3)

"Since Venom Boa used its ability, it cannot attack this turn. However, I'm sacrificing it for a stronger monster; rise, Reptilianne Medusa!"

Venom Boa sank under the virulent mud, and in its place stood a bulky and ugly half-woman/snake hybrid. It had purple snakes in place of hair. (2200 ATK)

"Before I declare my attack, I'm going to free your Axe Raider from its misery. I reveal Venom Shot! I shall relinquish your Warrior of those Venom Counters..."

The snakes vanished, and Axe Raider felt its energy returning. (200-1700 ATK) (VC:0)

"But in exchange, you'll take 700 points of damage for each one!"

A blue-green snake shot of of the Trap Card, and sunk its deadly fangs into MDX. But, MDX did not respond in pain.

"A tough one, eh? But, it gets worse! Reptilianne Medusa's effect activates! by discarding my Venom Serpent, your Axe Raider is reduced to his weakest state: no Attack Points."

The medusa gave Axe Raider a frightening glare, and he felt petrified by fear. (1700-0 ATK)

"It's time! Reptilianne Medusa! Crush that feeble warrior now!"

Using its immense size, Reptilianne Medusa crushed Axe Raider effortlessly. His scream was muffled by the red mud.

"I'll let up for now." said Kanako. Suddenly, a shadow snake sunk its fangs into Reptilianne Medusa. (2200-1700 ATK) (VC:1)

**Kanako: (6300)**  
><strong>MDX: (3700)<strong>

"Is that all you got? I was expecting more from a high-level god." said MDX. "If that is the case...defeating will be easier than I thought."

Kanako did not like MDX's smug attitude.

"Hey," she started. "The way you're speaking tells me that you've won already."

"Victory is mine! I have thought of various strategies to take down that deck of yours, and one method involves you helping me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know it when it happens. Now, it's my turn! I summon Berserk Gorilla!"

A red-orange gorilla stomped on the mud so hard it cause a miniature wave. It's screech was unrestrained. (2000 ATK)

"The only thing that's on Berserk Gorilla's mind is carnage and destruction. Your Reptilianne Medusa will be crushed by its fury. Attack!"

Berserk Gorilla jumped into the air, and delivered a swift, yet destructive punch that sunk the reptile into the mud.

"I activate Damage=Reptile's effect!" Kanako yelled. "I summon the first step to your ultimate demise: Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes!"

Rising out of the Venom Swamp was a large snake dressed in a cloak and a golden headdress with a blue amulet. Both of it's 'hands' were nothing but more snakes. (0 ATK)

"Vennominon gains 500 Attack Points for every Reptile in the Graveyard. I have 2 Venom Serpents, Venom Boa, and Reptilianne Medusa to fuel its power."

A deep red aura surrounded the vicious king. (0-2000 ATK)

"Looks like you got me cornered. I end my turn."

A shadow snake bit Berserk Gorilla's leg, but it's vital spirit kept it from feeling immens pain. (2000-1500 ATK) (VC:1)

**Kanako: (6000)**  
><strong>MDX: (3700)<strong>

"It's my turn! First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

"Oh? Are you perhaps greedy for faith?"

"Shut up! You're starting to annoy me!" Kanako yelled. She drew her two cards, and a little grin appeared on her face.

_"Soon, I'll show that obnoxious duelist why he should have believed in me."_ Kanako thought. "I play Snake Rain! By discarding a card from my hand, I can send 4 Reptile monsters from my deck to the Graveyard."

Kanako picked four cards from her deck and tossed them.

"Vennominon gets stronger, of course."

The King of Poisonous Snakes let out a hiss that screams bloodlust. (2000-4000 ATK)

"Vennominon, destroy that ape!"

Berserk Gorilla ran towards the snake, blinded by rage. However, Vennominon used its 'hands' and entangled the gorilla. It was devoured by numerous snakes.

"I end my turn by playing one card face-down."

A card was set in the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

**Kanako: (6000)**  
><strong>MDX: (1200)<strong>

MDX drew a new card.

"The kettle is about to boil soon. I play one card face down and end my turn."

"What? Don't you have any monsters in your hand?" Kanako asked, but it was not out of curiosity; she asked with a superior tone in her voice.

"You got me. But, at this point in the duel, I don't need any more monsters."

"You think you'll still be in the game after this attack? Vennominon, end it!"

Vennominon sent its numerous hands towards MDX...only for them to hit barrier. MDX was suddenly surrounded by a green aura.

"Thank you for triggering Draining Shield. I really appreciate it."

"...You get to live for another turn."

**Kanako: (6000)**  
><strong>MDX: (5200)<strong>

"I won't do much," MDX said while drawing a card. "I'll just play Swords of Revealing Light, play a card face down, and call it a turn."

Swords made of light surrounded Kanako and Vennominon. Kanako drew her card, and then...

She smiled as though she hit the jackpot.

"Your swords won't slow me down. The time has come for you to know your place!"

"Likewise." MDX thought.

"Vennominon will have to make way for a higher existence. I play Hammer Shot!"

A gigantic hammer appeared above Vennominon. It was flattened under the red mud. Kanako grinned wildly.

"Now...I reveal Rise of the Snake Deity! When Vennominon falls, the god of all snakes will make her presence known. In this game, she represents all my being. Appear, Vennominaga, Deity of the Poisonous Snakes!"

Rising out of the swamp was the large deity of snakes. Purple scales, red eyes, jewelry a red underbelly, and two vicious snakes for hands are its most distinguishing features. (0-4500 ATK)

"Nothing can stop her except battle...and even then, I just have to remove a Reptile from play to bring it back. Also, it can automatically win the duel for me in 3 attacks on your Life Points...not that it matters. Accept your loss."

"You should accept your own first." said MDX.

"Darn you..." Kanako was getting incredibly annoyed by MDX's coy attitude. "Vennominaga, teach this fool the fury of a god!"

Her snake arms opened their mouths, and two dark orbs of energy started to form...

"Divine Devastation!"

Vennominaga unleashed its beams, and in blinding speed, they were upon MDX...

And suddenly, the entire Venom Swamp was engulfed in a humongous wall of fire.

"What is this?" Kanako asked. But then, she MDX's voice. MDX was...laughing?

"HAHAHAHA," MDX laughed. "Thank you for playing right into my hands!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think back to my first turn. Remember the face-down card I placed in the Spell/Trap Card Zone?"

"Yes..."

"This is it, Inferno Tempest! No monster can handle its blazing heat! It activates only when I take 3000 points of damage or more in one attack!"

"Fool! Vennominaga cannot be destroyed by any Spell Card! Didn't you hear me!"

"You can keep her for as long as you like. It's just that...she's losing her faith."

"Eh...?"

Looking around her, she could see traces of her monsters in the inferno, vanishing from her sight.

"Allow me to rephrase what I said eariler; Inferno Tempest removes all monsters in our decks and graveyards from play."

Kanako was flabbergasted, confused at what was happening.

"But...but how can we finish this duel now?"

"Simple. Now that Inferno Tempest's effect has passed, this Trap Card can now do it's job. It is my turn now, right?"

Kanako took a closer look at MDX's field, and she saw sticks of dynamite attached to a timer.

"That's D.D Dynamite," MDX said. "You'll lose 300 Life Points for every one of your cards removed from the game. Now tell me this: Aside from Vennominaga, how many Monster Cards are in your deck?"

"T-Twenty..." Kanako said hesitantly.

"So, you'll lose 6000 Life Points when the timer stops."

"6000 Life...Oh no, That's exactly-"

"Bingo!"

The timer stopped, and there was a big explosion. Once it cleared, the pillars, the lake, the shrine, and the sky were back in view.

Kanako: (0)  
><strong>MDX: (700)<strong>

"Looks like slaying a god in a game like this isn't so hard, after all," said MDX. "Thank you, Kanako Yasaka. Thank you for aiding me in defeating you."

MDX took out a smoke bomb, and threw it on the pillar he was standing on. Once it cleared, MDX was gone.

Kanako Yasaka remained still as the clouds continued to move, staring blankly at the pillar where MDX used to be. Her shock, horror, and humiliation can be summed up in this simple phrase.

"I...lost..."

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARDS SECTION!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters:<br>**

**DL-6 SPIKE CLAYMORE  
><strong>

Attribute: Earth  
>Type: MachineEffect  
>Level: 4<br>Attack: 1800  
>Defense: 1600<p>

Effect: When this card attacks a monster, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, increase its ATK by 1000.

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**FATAL DISCOVERY  
><strong>

Type: Normal Spell

Image: Skeletal remains of archeologists lying around Crystal Skull.

Effect: Inflict the following damage to your opponent's Life Points.

2000: If you have a 'Crystal Skull', 'Ashoka Pillar', or 'Cabrera Stone' on your side of the field.  
>4000: If you have one copy of two of the monsters mentioned on your side of the field<br>6000: If you have one copy of 'Crystal Skull', 'Ashoka Pillar', and 'Cabrera Stone' on your side of the field.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Nitori Kawashiro<br>**

****A slightly bashful kappa youkai. Loves technology

**Deck: Machine**

****Nitori- and kappas in general- loves anything based on technology. So, is it any surprise that they use Machine-type monsters? From Cyber Dragon to Ancient Gear Golem to your normal machines, the kappa's the only race who uses such cards extensively.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Rika<strong>

****An engineer who loves building tanks.

**Deck: Tank**

****One of the few humans who uses a Machine-themed deck outside of kappas. According to the miniscule information about her, Rika used tanks against Reimu. Hence, the reason her deck is tank-themed. My third original deck idea...even though I may not create more cards for it...

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Rikako Asakura<strong>

****A human who practices science instead of magic. A proud scientist.

**Deck: Science(Psychic-themed)**

****Looking at some of the art of the Psychic monsters, I... just felt an scientific aura around them. Also, according to the YGO wiki, a science-themed deck could include Psychics. And since Rikako is a scientist...there you go.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kotohime<strong>

****A princess, who is also an active policewoman. A very odd individual.

**Deck: Ancient Treasures**

****Kotohime is known to collect strange things. And what is stranger than collecting a series of cards designed to kill you?

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Yuuka Kazami<strong>

****An ancient youkai who has dominion over flowers. Usually very calm.

**Deck: Plant**

****It's...not that surprising, is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Wriggle Nightbug<strong>

****A firefly youkai who can summon swarms of insects of all kinds.

**Deck: Insect**

****Her ability is to manipulate insects, so it was obvious that this kind of deck would be hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kanako Yasaka<strong>

****The main god of the Moriya Shrine. Very sure of herself and is easy to anger.

**Deck: Venom/Snakes in general**

****Even though she is a sky goddess, I chose her snake motif as the focus of her deck of choice. It just adds to the 'dominance' she has over Suwako, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Mystery Duelist X<strong>

****An unknown duelist. Loves to taunt opponents.

**Deck: ?**

****The cards MDX uses are so all over the place, that it's a mess! And that's what makes MDX so dangerous, because it's very hard to counter a constantly changing deck. Maybe there's a type of card that's commonplace?

* * *

><p><strong>Time for the results of the other duels that happened in this chapter!<strong>

**Nitori vs. Rika  
><strong>

**Result: Draw  
><strong>

**Kotohime vs. Rikako  
><strong>

**Result: Draw  
><strong>

**Yuuka vs. Wriggle... The victor will be revealed later.  
><strong>


	11. Frozen Wetlands

Moments before the duel between MDX and Kanako began, the secret god of the Moriya Shrine was preparing for her challenge.

"Kanako, take care of shrine, okay?" Suwako Moriya called out.

"Hm? And what are you going to do?" asked Kanako, who was at the time drinking some high-class sake.

"Fairy hunting." Suwako said before taking to the skies,

"Fairy hunting? What did they do to warrant a killing spree from her?"

* * *

><p>If one caught at least a glimpse of Suwako Moriya, they would be looking at a little girl. However, she is actually the original owner of the Moriya Shrine. Medium blond hair, grey eyes, a purple dress with long, white sleeves and frog designs and a beige hat with frog eyes are her key descriptions.<p>

When Suwako said 'fairy hunting', she was not going to perform a pointless fairy genocide; her eyes were fixed on a single target. And her weapons of choice were a deck of cards and a Duel Disk made of clay. Her destination: Misty Lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Nine: Frozen Wetlands**

* * *

><p>The Misty Lake, one of the few noticeable water bodies in Gensokyo. As its name suggests, the lake is surrounded by mist, making it difficult to see two miles ahead, especially around noon. The lake is home to many fairies, perhaps due to how easy it is to trick any human who venture into this area. One fairy in particular was gleefully chasing after a harmless frog. She had blue hair and eyes, was wearing a white blouse under a blue dress and a blue bow tie. She also has three pairs of wings in the form of icicles.<p>

"Kyahahahaha! Come on, little frog! I'm not going to hurt you, just let me freeze you!" said Cirno, the strongest fairy in Gensokyo. She's not lying, as few of the frogs that survived her freeze play can attest to. But this terrified frog wasn't going to become a potential victim, because help was a double kick to the face away.

"Hold iiiiiiiit!" Suwako yelled. Cirno was so attentive to the frog that she did not even the soles of Suwako's shoes until they were right in her face. Reaction time was non-existant. The ice fairy hit the surface of the Misty Lake three times before submerging.

"Come on. Don't you have any other hobbies?" sighed Suwako. Cirno jumped out of the water, and she wasn't very pleased to have lost her game.

"Argh! Who are you to interfere with my fun?"

"The person you issued a challenge to."

"Challenge? I don't remember small fry like you."

"Really? A week ago, I was taking a nice stroll down Youkai Mountain, then a ice fairy came flying to me, boasting about how her deck of cards was the best in all of Gensokyo. Then I didn't agree with your statement, you lost your temper, and then challenged me to a duel to prove that your deck is the best."

Cirno thought long and hard about what Suwako had told her, and then, it clicked.

"Ah, I remember! Heehee... Poor upstart, I'll show you the true art of dueling. You will be a popsicle once this is over!"

Cirno raised her left hand, and magic started to form around it. The energy dispersed, and a Duel Disk made of unbreakable, never-melting ice appeared.

"Amazed? You were amazed, weren't you?" Cirno asked, proud of her power.

"No...not really..." Suwako dully responded. "After all, I can do the same thing, only with earth."

"Eh? You surprise me, young one."

_"I'm not young, though."_ Suwako thought.

* * *

><p>Facing each other on the surface of Misty Lake, the two activated their Duel Disks, and prepared for a throw-down.<p>

"Duel!"

**Cirno: (8000)**  
><strong>Suwako: (8000)<strong>

"Champions go first!" Cirno said, drawing a card. "I summon **Ice Fairy** in Attack Mode!"

Hovering over the Misty Lake was a fairy who was Cirno's size. She was wearing a dress and tiara made of ice. (1300 ATK)

"Try and stop her!" said Cirno. Suwako took a card, and looked over the cards in her hand.

"_Well, I could destroy her Ice Fairy, but this method is more fun._ I play the Field Spell, Wetlands!"

Tall grass started to overrun the Misty Lake. It was still hazy.

"You! What did you to the lake? It looks awful!"

"It's just a hologram. Anyway, on this field, Aqua-Type or Water-Attribute monsters up to Level 2 gain 1200 Attack Points, like Unifrog."

Leaping out of the tall grass was a purple frog with a bluish-white horn on its forehead. It also had a deep purple markings, and a white underbelly. (400-1600 ATK)

"Hey, that's not fair! You cheated!"

"No, I'm playing smart. These frogs are mostly frail creatures, so they make up for that with their incredible cunning. For example, Unifrog can attack you directly!"

"What did you-"

"Unifrog, poke her with your Horn Cannon!"

Unifrog took aim at the ice fairy, and launched its horn towards her.

"I-Icicle Fall!" Cirno cried as she unleashed a barrage of ice missles...which completely passed through the horn, causing Suwako to frantically dodge the incoming attack. The horn hit Cirno straight in the face.

"Uuu... I couldn't stop it..." Cirno said as she rubbed her head.

"Of course you couldn't!" said a angry Suwako. "This is not real like the Spell Card battles, so please refrain from using real attacks, or I'll take you down myself!"

"Ow...my head hurts..."

"I'm ending my turn with a face-down card."

A card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone.

**Cirno: (6400)**  
><strong>Suwako: (8000)<strong>

Cirno drew a card.

"I play **Vicious Snowstorm**! Your frog is toast!"

A snowstorm swept across the field, and Unifrog was slowly buried under it. The same thing happened to Ice Fairy.

"Eh? Why was Ice Fairy destroyed? And I think I have fewer points. Is this thing broken?

"From what I can gather," Suwako began to explain. "Vicious Snowstorm destroys all monsters on the field, and we both lose 300 points for each of our monsters destroyed. Don't you read the effects of your cards?"

"I-I can still fight!" said Cirno. "Fight for me, Blizzard Warrior!"

Walking out the mist was a warrior clad in bluish-white armor, helmet, and cape. He wielded a bluish-white broadsword. (1400 ATK)

"Blizzard Warrior, attack her!"

Blizzard Warriror readied his blade, and vertically slashed Suwako.

"I'll end my turn here. Try and best him."

**Cirno: (6100)**  
><strong>Suwako: (6300)<strong>

Suwako drew a card, and then she glossed over her hand.

_"I can take him down with many methods, but this can work, too!"_ Suwako thought. "I play Foolish Burial! I can take a card from my deck, and send it to my Graveyard."

"What? That's kinda stupid."

"Far from it. Next, I summon Beelze Frog in Attack Mode!"

Rising out of the tall grass was a black frog with red markings. It also had a pair of wings. (1200 ATK)

"You think that frog can stand a-"

"Yes, he can. You see, the card I just sent to the graveyard was T.A.D.P.O.L.E., and Beelze Frog gains 300 Attack Points for each one."

A red aura surrounded Beelze Frog. (1200-1500 ATK)

"That's not fair! You cheated!"

"I did not. It's called strategy. Learn it."

"Strate-what?"

"Beelze, just destroy Blizzard Warrior."

Beelze Frog opened its mouth, and its tongue shot out at a rapid speed. Its tongue punched through Blizzard Warrior's armor, instantly killing him.

"I'm ending my turn here."

**Cirno: (6000)**  
><strong>Suwako: (6300)<strong>

"You...I'll get a better monster than you," Cirno said as she drew a card. She then grinned.

"Try and stop this guy. I summon Blizzard Dragon!"

A blue, red-eyed dragon appeared on the field, wings protruding from its forearms. (1800 ATK)

"See that frog over there? Its gonna be your snack! Attack!"

Blizzard Dragon flew towards Beelze Frog, bearing its fangs...

"I reveal Froggy Forcefield! Your dragon can't hope to bypass the barrier that protects all frogs from harm!"

The dragon's fangs touched the translucent barrier, and it instantly disintegrated.

"Ah, no fair!" Cirno protested. "When was that card on the field?"

"From my first turn." Suwako replied dully.

Cirno looked at the other cards in hand, and was at a loss.

"Uuu...I can't do anything else..."

"Then, allow me to take my turn," Suwako said. "Beelze Frog, attack Cirno directly!"

Beelze Frog shot out its tongue once more, slapping Cirno silly.

"D-Dizzy~."

"That's all I'll do this round."

**Cirno: (4500)**  
><strong>Suwako: (6300)<strong>

"Oh, that frog is annoying me! I'm taking a card. This time, I'll be in charge."

"You mean you're going to only summon another monster."

"I summon **Icicle Magician!**"

Appearing from a flurry of snowflakes was a young man dressed in blue-white robes, and he held a ice specter with a ice blue orb. (1600 ATK)

"Icicle Magician! use your Ice Magic to make that frog go away!"

Icicle Magician conjured numerous icicles and launched them at Beelze Frog, shattering it instantly. Suddenly, the tall grass began to freeze over; the wetlands gradually vanished. Cirno and Suwako were back on Misty Lake.

"What? My Field Spell..."

"Yay! Everything's back to normal!" Cirno cheered.

_"Icicle Magician must have the ability to destroy a Spell or Trap card once it destroys a monster."_ Suwako thought. _"That ice fairy has some scary cards, after all."_

"Make your move already, or are you too stunned at my brilliance?"

**Cirno: (4500)**  
><strong>Suwako: (6200)<strong>

_"Well, this is looking bad."_ Suwako thought as she drew her card. The card she drew was Future Fusion.

"Ah, this might help, but I'll have to be patient and survive. I play Future Fusion. On my second Standby Phase after this card's activation, a Fusion Monster will be on the field. Firstly, I'll send these three to my graveyard."

Three copies of Des Frog slipped out of the deck into the graveyard.

"I end my turn."

"That's it? Before your second turn, you'll be flattened. My turn!"

Cirno drew her card, and eyes shone brightly.

"It's finally here! The harbinger of your doom. When this is over, I'll be having iced tadpole!"

"I won't allow that."

"I'm taking out my Icicle Magician, and summoning Blizzard Princess!"

A white mist enshrouded Icicle Magician, then he vanished. In his place stood a girl wearing metallic armor with blue lines. She wore a belt with a blue crystal in the center, and a golden tiara. Her weapon of choice was a flail made of ice, with a huge ice ball attached by chain. (2800 ATK)

_"Wow... Looks like that girl is her ace monster. I wonder what her ability is..."_ thought Suwako. However, something struck her as an oddity.

"Hold it, Cirno. What level is that monster?"

"Huh? She's Level 8. Why?"

_"I see... Blizzard Princess was summoned with one sacrifice because Icicle Magician was a specific type of monster; in this case, a Spellcaster. Nice move, Cirno."_

"Blizzard Princess, smash her with that weapon of yours!" Cirno yelled. Blizzard Princess began swinging her flail, then she launched the ice ball in Suwako's direction, hitting her square in the chest. She was pushed back significantly.

"Well, that was quite the attack." Suwako said as she slowly got back on her feet.

"Now that Blizzard Princess is here, you can't do anything!"

**Cirno: (4500)**  
><strong>Suwako: (3400)<strong>

Suwako drew another card. It was Treeborn Frog.

_"Ah, this little froggy can greatly assist me."_ Suwako thought. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

A concealed card appeared on Suwako's side of the field.

"That's all you can do, huh? Well, cower in more fear as Blizzard Princess crushes your monster!"

Blizzard Princess swung her flail, and the face-down monster was effortlessly crushed under the ice ball.

"There's nothing stronger than Blizzard Princess!"

"You might be right. But right now, you're wrong." Suwako said as she drew her card. "It is now my second Standby Phase, meaning Future Fusion now activates. Say hello to D.3.S. Frog!"

A gigantic, green bulky frog appeared on the field. It had long whiskers, spiked and round warts on its arm, legs, and back. On its right arm was the Chinese sign for 'ultimate'. Its croak caused ripples on the lake. (2500 ATK)

"Before you say Blizzard Princess is stronger, remember the face-down card you destroyed last turn? That was Treeborn Frog, and as long as its in my graveyard, D.3.S Frog gets stronger. By 500 points that is."

"So...putting five and two together..."

A astral projection of Treeborn Frog floated above D.3.S Frog. (2500-3000 ATK)

"Flatten her Blizzard Princess!" said Suwako. Blizzard Princess swung her flail, but the ice ball shattered on D.3.S Frog's tough skin. It then proceeded to stomp the defenseless and scared princess with its right arm.

"I'll set a card, and end my turn." Suwako said.

**Cirno: (4300)**  
><strong>Suwako: (3400)<strong>

"You think I'm afraid of that toad? Well think again!" Cirno said while drawing a card. "I play Koa'ki Meiru Ice!"

A ice golem rose out of the Misty Lake, holding a icicle spear and a shield in the shape of a snowflake. (1900 ATK)

"I'm surprised you managed to say such a complicated name." taunted Suwako.

"What was that? Alright, your over-sized toad is going down. According to the card itself, I just have to send a card from my hand to the grave, and he can take out your over-sized toad! So I'll do just that to take out your over-sized toad!"

"I get it already!"

Cirno ditched a card, and Koa'ki Meiru Ice prepared to run its spear through D.3.S Frog...

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'll make your attack null. I reveal De Fusion!"

The face-down card shot up, and D.3.S Frog vanished, and in its place stood three green frogs. Koa'ki Meiru Ice was confused. (1900 x 3 ATK)

"Ta-da! From one D.3.S Frog came 3 Des Frogs!"

"Guh... I'll set this card, and call it a turn."

A hidden card appeared in the Spell/Trap Zone, and cracks started to appear all over Koa'ki Meiru Ice. It shattered seconds later.

"Hey, what's up!" Cirno yelled. She read the additional information found on the card, and then realized how at a loss she was.

"Oh no, I goofed!"

_"Well, it's good that she forgot that she could've taken a Des Frog for the ride."_ Suwako thought. "Sorry, ice fairy, but looks like this is the end for you. Des Frog number one, attack Cirno!"

Des Frog shot out its lethal tongue, slashing Cirno before she could perform another pointless Icicle Fall attack.

"Des Frog number two, do the same."

The second of the trio followed suit, 'punching' Cirno in the face.

"Number three, wrap this up."

The third Des Frog prepared its attack...

_"This can't be the end. It just can't..."_ Cirno thought. She desperately took a quick glance over her field, and then...

"Ah, that's right! I still have this! I-I reveal this card, **Snowflake Mediums**!"

As Des Frog attacked, two ice wizards wearing robes with snowflakes appeared, with one intercepting the fatal blow. (1600 ATK)

"I'm saved!"

"Trap Monster, huh? Good thing I landed major damage before you remembered. I play one card face down, and end my turn."

A card appeared on the field in the Spell/Trap Zone.

_"It's another Froggy Forcefield. If Cirno manages to throw a surprise, I'll be prepared."_

**Cirno: (200)**  
><strong>Suwako: (3400)<strong>

Cirno drew another card.

"I'm not going to go under yet! I sacrifice my Snowflake Medium to get Blizzard Princess!"

Snowflake Medium transformed into numerous Snowflakes and then vanished. Blizzard Princess was back, ready to swing her flail at a Des Frog. (2800 ATK)

"Wait, wait a minute, Cirno," Suwako started. "Is that your second Blizzard Princess?"

"No, this one's from my graveyard; she's all I need to take you down!"

_"No way,"_ thought Suwako. _"So, that means the trap magicians from earlier are used as tributes for monsters in her graveyard!"_

"Now crush her stupid frogs." Cirno commanded. Blizzard Princess started to swing her flail...

"Sorry, Cirno, but I do believe you're old friends with my trap card, Froggy Forcefield!" Suwako proclaimed. Bizarrely, the gigantic ice ball still crushed one of Suwako's Des Frog.

"What? My Trap Card didn't...no way!"

Looking at her still face-down card, Suwako saw that it was covered in ice.

"It was disabled!"

"I'm now going to play **Frozen Soil**, and end my turn."

A Spell Card appeared, and it sent out a icy wind, immobilizing the remaining two Des Frogs.

**Cirno: (200)**  
><strong>Suwako: (2500)<strong>

"Surprising powerplay there. But don't think that you'll be facing a duet. I summon Dupe Frog in Attack Mode!"

A new frog appeared, with pink question sign markings, and lavender color, and wearing a academic's hat. (100 ATK)

"Pfft, that frog's too weak."

"True, but thanks to him, I can play Des Croaking still!"

"Des Croaking?"

"This Spell Card will destroy everything on your field, but it can only work if I have 3 Des Frogs on the field. However, I'm still in the game, since Dupe Frog is a Des Frog while on the field. I may not be able to attack this turn...but say goodbye to your Blizzard Princess!"

The three frogs began singing an unholy tune, and Blizzard Princess shattered under the song.

"Blizzard Princess!"

"Now, just in case you pull any surprises next turn, I play the Earthquake Spell Card! It'll change my monsters to Defense Mode."

All three monsters assumed a crouching position. (1200 DEF x 2) (2000 DEF)

"And I'll tell you this; you cannot attack any other monster but Dupe Frog. And with Froggy Forcefield face-down, you cannot even destroy my monsters. So, what are you going to do, Cirno?"

"I-I draw." Cirno said. Right now, she has four cards in her hand: White Veil, **Ice Replica**, **Frost Rampage**, and Driving Snow.

"Gh...these cards not monsters... They can't assist me... Wait... Ice Replica?"

"What are you muttering to yourself, Cirno? Giving up?"

"I'm not done! In fact, I play Ice Replica! My Blizzard Princess is coming back!"

"What did you say?"

Rising out of the Misty Lake was Blizzard Princess...or at least it looks like a ice sculpture of her (2800 ATK). Cirno's Life Points dropped to 100.

"Next, I'll play these two: White Veil, and Frost Rampage!"

A white veil wrapped around the Blizzard Princess replica, and her eyes suddenly glowed red.

"Now, crush her frogs!"

The replica swung her flail furiously. The ice ball was rapidly approaching the trio of frogs...

"Fool! Did you forget that I have Froggy Forcefield on the field. I reveal it!"

The face down Trap Card began to unveil itself, but it suddenly slammed shut.

"Not again!" Suwako said, unable to accept what passed.

"Heehee... White Veil stopped your trap from activating, because it can! And don't think your measly wall will save you. Crush them!"

The ice ball, like a unstoppable train, crushed all three frogs.

"That must have been the effect of your Frost Rampage!"

"See? I told you your wall was nothing."

"Impressive. But, I'll get you next...turn..."

Suwako noticed something strange on her Duel Disk. It concerned the amount of Life Points she had left. The truth is that...she had none.

**Cirno: (100)**  
>Suwako: (0)<p>

"I...I...wait a...did I...I LOST?" said a extremely shocked Suwako.

"I won? I won! Of course I won! I told you my cards are the best!"

Cirno flew at top speed away from the Misty Lake, overjoyed at this strong victory, while Suwako hung her head down and sat on the surface of the lake, still in a daze about what just took place, muttering the same thing.

"I lost. I lost. I lost. I lost. I..."

* * *

><p>In a forest near Misty Lake, Cirno was now marching triumphantly, looking for her next target.<p>

"Now, who will be my next victory...Hey, you over there!"

The figure turned around and faced her. The was wearing a top hat, a trenchcoat, and was covered in bandages; it was...

"Oh, are you talking to me?" MDX asked.

"Yeah! I dare you to challenge me to a match!"

"A duel? Sure, why not?"

"I must warn you, though. I'm so strong that the gods fear me!"

"Interesting. Well, let's put that to the test."

"You're gonna be sorry!"

The two activated their Duel Disks, and readied for battle...

* * *

><p>Cirno's eyes were devoid of life. Her face was wrinkled. MDX was clearly disappointed.<p>

Cirno: (0)  
><strong>MDX: (8000)<strong>

"What kind of duel was that? Go home and polish your skills!"

MDX left, leaving Cirno in a complete daze, finding it hard to say anything.

"I...I...wait a...did I...I LOST!"

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARDS SECTION!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters:<br>**

**ICE FAIRY  
><strong>

Level: 3  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Fairy/Effect  
>Attack:1300<br>Defense:600

Description: Select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field. The selected card cannot be activated until the End Phase.

**ICICLE MAGICIAN**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
>Attack: 1600<br>Defense: 1000

Description: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the opponent's side of the field.

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**VICIOUS SNOWSTORM  
><strong>

Type: Normal Spell

Image: The soliders on the Reinforcements Trap Card are covered in ice and snow, having extreme difficulties moving forward in the middle of a snowstorm.

Description: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players lose 300 Life Points for each of their monsters destroyed.

**FROZEN SOIL**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: The ground is covered in ice, and the plants are in a advanced state of withering.

Description: All monsters cannot attack until your second Standby Phase.

**ICE REPLICA**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: An ice sculpture of Kaiser Sea Horse is assuming a battle stance.

Description: Select a WATER-Attribute monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon a Replica Token. This Token will assume the Name, Attribute, Type, Level, Attack, and Defense of the selected monster, but it will not gain its effects. This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for any type of Summon. Destroy the Token at the end of the turn.

**FROST RAMPAGE**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: Fenrir is covered in sharp ice, its red eyes shining more furiously than before.

Description: Select a WATER-Attribute monster. The selected monster can destroy all monsters on the opponent's side of the field in one Battle Phase. Also, during battle between the attacking monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

><p><strong>Traps:<strong>

**SNOWFLAKE MEDIUMS**

Type: Normal Trap

Image: Two young wizards with a snowflake motif standing side-by-side.

Description: When this card is activated, Special Summon 2 "Snowflake Tokens" (Spellcaster-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200) on your side of the field. You can use these Tokens as Tribute to Tribute Summon a WATER-Atrribute monster from the Graveyard. You cannot summon any other monsters this turn if you do this.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Cirno<br>**

A little girl who is the strongest fairy in Gensokyo. A bit of an idiot.

**Deck: Ice**

It shouldn't be a surprise that her deck is ice-themed. What should be surprising is that Cirno has enough competence to use a Duel Disk in the first place. The ace of her deck is Blizzard Princess, which is kinda fitting since it looks like her. Don't believe me? There's the wiki and its Trivia section. That, and just look at the card and you'll be convinced.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Suwako Moriya<strong>

The inactive and true god of the Moriya Shrine. Acts in a carefree manner.

**Deck: Frog**

Even though she is a earth goddess, her frog motif is strong. So of course her deck is frog-themed. They're naturally weak, but she 's skilled enough to use them effectively. She _does_ use earth-themed cards, like Earthquake.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>Scene: Moriya Shrine. Late afternoon.<p>

Sanae: *opens door* "Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako, I have returned!"

Kanako and Suwako are crouching in a corner of the room. Sanae is unaware of it right now.

Sanae: "Today was a eventful day, wasn't it? Everyone had strong and fun decks. Truly, Yukari should think of more events like this... Um...Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako, what's wrong?"

Kanako and Suwako slowly turned their heads around, tears quickly streaming down their faces.

Kanako and Suwako: *through tears* "WELCOME HOOOOME!"

Sanae: "Eh?"


	12. Celestial Duel

Reimu Hakurei let out a sigh.

It has been a week since the Gensokyo Cup started, and it has been a week since she last saw her donation box. She then looked up and saw her usual visitor, Marisa Kirisame, who just landed in the courtyard.

"Yo, how's the search coming along?" she asked.

"Not good," Reimu answered. "Not good at all. Incidents like this are usually over in one day, but that MDX guy is really good at hiding."

"So, ya searched everywhere?"

"You bet. the human village, the Netherworld, even the Underground...No matter where I went, I don't sense that guy at all. And here I was thinking that a certain rabbit with good fortune was going to be useful to me. What a joke!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Tewi Inaba let out a vicious sneeze.<p>

"Huh? Where did that come from?" she wondered.

"Tewi, are you feeling ill?" Reisen asked.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I got the perfect solution! You should drop out of the tournament!" Marisa said.<p>

"While I would be glad to do just that, I can't," Reimu replied. "That guy wants to duel me, and if I drop out now, who knows what will happen to my donation box."

"Sigh, so much for me winning against you without a fight."

"That's the reason why you're here, eh?"

"No way, I'm really concerned about your donation box," Marisa said, activating her Duel Disk. "You're not you without it, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, stop saying things you don't actually mean." Reimu said as she prepared to activate her Duel Disk. But then...

"Hey, Marisa, are you sensing someone?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it... Looks like she's about to annoy us with her presence. I think I can see her now."

"...Unfortunately, so can I."

"Uh..." Marisa said. "Isn't she coming in a little too quickly?"

"Quickly?"

"Yeah, at the rate she's going, she's gonna cause some sort of damage..."

"Yeah, you're right, Marisa... Wait, but that means-"

Reimu's sudden, horrific realization came too late as the visitor landed in the courtyard, creating a mini-earthquake, and kicking up a lot of dirt. She had long, blue hair and deep, red eyes, and she was wearing a blue dress with a blue apron, brown boots, and a black hat with peaches. Her Duel Disk was golden, and decorated with jewels. She also exuded an aura mixed with confidence and arrogance.

"Hahahahaha! Be grateful, mortals, for I have decided to appear before you in my celestial radiance. Tenshi Hinanawi has arrived!"

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Ten: Celestial Duel  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shrine Maiden! I challenge you to a duel." the celestial said.<p>

"You want to duel me, huh?" Reimu asked, still recovering from Tenshi's arrival.

"That's correct. I'll show you the magnificent power of my celestial army, and you'll be begging for more. I must say, Yukari did something useful for on-"

"WELL, DUEL THIS!" Reimu yelled, hitting Tenshi right in the face with her right shoe. The attack was so great, that it sent Tenshi flying past the gate before crash-landing on the stairs. Dazed, Tenshi crawled back up to the shrine, face-to-face with a very annoyed Reimu.

"Darn you, shrine maiden. How dare you treat me such a way..."

"I should be the one saying that about my shrine!"

Tenshi's untimely arrival left the center of the courtyard in a chaotic mess of concrete rubble, some statues were blown over and broken, a small part of the right side of the shrine collapsed, and leaves have littered the place; leaves that she cleaned up earlier.

"You whimsically wrecked my shrine! Again!"

"Oh, come on. At least it wasn't completely destroyed this time."

Reimu's glare intensified, making Tenshi laugh nervously.

"Geez, your celestial brat's as troublesome as ever." said Marisa. She was talking to another person who silently accompanied Tenshi. She had short violet hair and red eyes. She was wearing a red-white blouse and a long black skirt, a black hat with a red bow and two extended ribbons. A shawl with a scarlet hue was entwined along her arms and blouse.

"Yes," Iku Nagae said. "Unlike the other celestials, Tenshi quickly took an interest in Duel Monsters. She was so excited when Yukari announced this tournament. She already challenged and defeated eight fellow duelists."

"Ah, so that explains the earthquakes that occurred over the past week." Marisa said.

"Yes. Before I could stop her, she usually leaves in a hurry... And today was no different, only this time the Hakurei Shrine was damaged..."

Iku approached Reimu, who was busy stomping Tenshi's back.

"Reimu, I apologize for Tenshi's behavior. Please understand that she was overly-joyous at the prospect of besting you in this card game."

"Really? I'm very impossible to beat when I'm this mad."

"And that's...where you're wrong, foolish shrine maiden," Tenshi said, instantly recovering from the beatdown she was receiving a while ago. "You'll be trembling before the might of my divine warriors!"

"Right, right, you've made your intentions known, now let's duel so that you'll go home crying."

"You..."

* * *

><p>"As the two duelists take center-stage in the damaged courtyard, Marisa and Iku were on the sidelines, cup of tea in hand.<p>

"Hey, why are we drinking tea when I could be defeating you in a duel, Iku?"

"Eh? No way. While I do have my own deck, I'm only here making sure Tenshi doesn't cause too much trouble."

"How uneventful," Marisa said, before taking a sip of tea. "Mmm... Delicious tea as always, Reimu!"

"And you're as freeloading as ever, Marisa." said Reimu.

"Are you ready, lowly shrine maiden? On this sad and depressing stage, I will triumph!" said Tenshi, full of pride.

_"I'll make sure you pay for the damages."_ Reimu thought. They both activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!"

**Tenshi: (8000)**  
><strong>Reimu: (8000)<strong>

"Champions first!" said Tenshi as she drew a card. "Firstly, behold the magnificence of Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

As Tenshi played the Continuous Spell Card, the ground under her and Reimu turned into a marble floor. Four pillars rose from the floor, supporting the roof. At the center of the hall was a throne that was in front of a red curtain. Two statues were before the throne.

"This beautiful landmark allows me to summon a Fairy monster from my hand if my field is empty. It was the key to my constant victories!"

"Really?"

"Ah, looks like you need some convincing. Very well! Athena, show Reimu the ropes!"

Appearing within the Hall of the Fallen was a silver-haired woman who wore a white dress, a silver helmet, and golden bracelets. She came prepared for battle, wielding an incredible lance, and a round mirror shield. (2600 ATK)

"A monster with 2600 Attack Points?" said Reimu, clearly shocked at seeing a strong monster so early.

"Well, that was a waste of a move." Marisa said. "It's only the first turn."

"Oh no," Iku smiled. "Tenshi will take the lead now."

"Eh? How's that gonna happen?"

"I now summon Dunames Dark Witch!" Tenshi said. Appearing beside Athena was another woman wearing a red metallic dress. She also had metallic wings (1800 ATK). Athena's spear suddenly started to glow.

"I don't like the look of that lance." said Reimu.

"Good feeling, shrine maiden," Tenshi said confidently. "When a Fairy's summoned, Athena will take 600 points of your life away. Do it!"

Athena pointed her lance straight at Reimu, and a purple beam shot out, hitting her.

"Your nightmare is only beginning, so watch this! Athena will now send Dunames to her death..."

The Dark Witch bowed her head as she disappeared.

"...Only for Athena to revive her."

The Dark Witch returned with life than ever before. (1800 ATK)

"And since she was summoned, Athena will take more of your life-force."

Another beam of light hit Reimu without mercy.

"Darn... This was what you were aiming for, huh?" Reimu said.

"That's right," Tenshi replied. "Don't hold it against me, but since I struck first, this duel will be my victory. My turn is over."

**Tenshi: (8000)**  
><strong>Reimu: (6800)<strong>

"Don't think that Fairy is going to last long, because I'm removing it right now. First, I play **Karmic Summon**. By paying 500 Life Points, I can summon a powerful monster from my hand. Lend me your assistance, Yin-Yang Tiger!"

The symbol appeared on the field, and from it emerged the black and white tiger. (2000 ATK)

"You think your pet tiger is enough to beat Athena?"

"No, but this guy is. I summon Yin-Yang Sorcerer!"

The robed spellcaster appeared, preparing to perform a chant. (1700 ATK)

"By discarding two cards from my hand to the card graveyard, he can destroy a monster like your overpowered fairy."

Reimu put two cards in to her Duel Disk, and Sorcerer unleashed a black and white flame in Athena's direction, which proceeded to consume her.

"Athena! How dare you do that to one of my ace monsters."

"My monsters are ready to knock you down. Tiger, crush that fairy!"

As Yin-Yang Tiger dashed towards Dunames, a red aura surrounded it (2000-2500 ATK). Dunames barely had any time to react before being clawed out of existence.

"Sorcerer, teach Tenshi pain." said Reimu. Sorcerer conjured up more flames, this time his intended target was Tenshi. She was quickly engulfed in the searing flames.

"I'll play one face-down card, and end my turn."

A concealed card appeared on Reimu's field.

**Tenshi: (5600)**  
><strong>Reimu: (6300)<strong>

"Very good, Reimu Hakurei," Tenshi said, coughing a little. "I'm glad that you're putting on a good show for me."

"Don't mention it. My shrine needs vengeance, after all." Reimu said.

"But you forgot that I still have Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! If you insist on being kind in clearing my field of monsters, I can call more to assist me! Now that it is my turn again, I shall use its effect to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light in Attack Mode!"

Appearing in a ray of light was a woman wearing a long white dress, with her upper body adorned with a grey and yellow armor with red gems. She also had a pair of detached wings connected to blue orbs hovering around her shoulders. (2400 ATK)

"Now watch as she gains support! I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory!"

A woman with purple wavy hair leaped into the hall. She was wearing a black and blue outfit with golden accessories. Yellow transparent rings were seen around her wrists and ankles. The feature that baffled Reimu the most however were the red pom-poms Freya was swinging with enthusiasm. (100 ATK)

"Huh? What is she supposed to be?" Reimu asked.

"Hmm... I not sure!" said Tenshi, not thinking too much on Freya's appearance. "But her energetic spirit gives all fairies, including herself, a 400 Attack Point boost!"

Cheered on by Freya, Tethys felt a power surge. Freya got a little stronger as well. (2400-2800 ATK) (100-500 ATK)

"Tethys, unleash your celestial radiance and purge that tiger!"

Tethys' wings began to glow. She then transferred that energy to the palm of her hand, and unleashed it in Yin-Yang Tiger's path...

"I reveal **Yin-Yang Barrier!**" Reimu said. The symbol appeared in front of the tiger, absorbing the fatal blow. Tenshi, Freya and Tethys were surprised and disappointed. A red aura surrounded Reimu.

"Sorry to stop your roll, but Yin-Yang Barrier prevents the destruction of a Yin-Yang monster, as long as I pay 200 Life Points times its level."

"I end my turn... But there's no way you can perform a counterattack, especially since you have no cards in your hand."

**Tenshi: (5600)**  
><strong>Reimu: (5300)<strong>

"Don't be so sure about that. I draw!"

Reimu drew her card, and it wasn't really useful in this situation.

"Yin-Yang Bomber? He won't do me any good." Reimu thought. "I'll switch Yin-Yang Tiger and Yin-Yang Sorcerer to Defense Mode and call it a turn."

Both monsters assumed a defensive stance. (100 DEF) (1200 DEF)

"Then, Tethys will show you her triumphant light," Tenshi said as she drew a card. "Drown her magician in it."

Tethys unleashed her radiant light, and Yin-Yang Sorcerer completely vanished.

"And since your pet tiger is bad at defending itself, Freya can take it down!"

Freya did a acrobatic flip, and brought her heel down on Yin-Yang Tiger's face.

"Please do something exciting this time, dearest Reimu. I don't like being bored," Tenshi said. And before you get any ideas, allow me to tell you Freya's other effect; basically, you have to go through Tethys before getting to her. Tethys has a boosted attack of 2800. I'll laugh at whatever feeble attempts you have in store. Now, entertain me."

"It seems Reimu's has run out of options," Iku said. "Is there any card that can assist her?"

"Eh? Well, Reimu does have this one card that could buy some time," Marisa responded. "And don't worry about her not getting it right now; in times like these, Reimu always gets the right card, more or less."

"Sounds like you dueled her a lot."

"Nah, I think that's one of her newfound powers."

"Shouldn't all duelists have this power, then?"

"My draw!" Reimu said. "Alright. This card will buy me some time. I play the Spell Card, The Border Between the Positive and The Negative!"

A black and white door appeared within the hall of the fallen.

"I'll pay 600 Life Points to bring out a Level 6 monster. He is the Yin-Yang Spiritualist!"

The magician dressed in black and white robes stepped through the door. (2200 ATK)

"He's your answer? He cannot hope to destroy Tethys."

"Tethys isn't my main concern right now. By sending the Effect Monster in my hand to the graveyard, Spiritualist negates the effects of all your monsters until the end of my turn. Not only will Tethys lose the power boost Freya's giving her, but Freya's now a sitting duck, I believe."

The normally cheerful Freya suddenly felt unmotivated and powerless. Tethys looked on with concern. (500-100 ATK) (2800-2400 ATK)

"Commencing attack! Yin-Yang Spiritualist, send Freya into non-existence!"

Spiritualist's rosary beads surrounded their target, and Freya was engulfed in a black-white ray. Tethys was not amused.

"Yes, a perfect hit. But now, I have to pay 500 Life Points at the end of my turn."

A red aura surrounded Reimu.

**Tenshi: (3500)**  
><strong>Reimu: (4200)<strong>

"Incredible," Tenshi said. "However, Tethys will exact vengeance for Freya now!"

Spiritualist was swiftly blown away by Tethys' light beam.

"In case you decide to cause trouble again..."

"But, you wanted to be entertained." Marisa said.

"Silence, you!" Tenshi said. "I'll play this card face down and end my turn."

**Tenshi: (3500)**  
><strong>Reimu: (4000)<strong>

"Okay, deck, don't fail me now." Reimu said as she drew a singular card.

"This will do. I play Card of Sanctity! We'll both draw cards until we have six in our hands."

Reimu drew a full house, while Tenshi gained three more.

"I play **Incomplete Revival** to bring Yin-Yang Sorcerer to the field."

The magician returned with a pained expression. (1700-0 ATK)

"As the name suggests, Yin-Yang monsters summoned through this card will have their effects negated and their Attack Points reduced to zero."

"What are you planning to do with a useless monster like that, then?" Tenshi asked.

"Don't worry, that celestial's downfall is only beginning. Next, I summon Yin-Yang Swordfighter!"

The swordsman made a dashing leap into the hall. (1500 ATK)

"The next step is playing Lightwave Tuning. I choose Yin-Yang Sorcerer to be my Tuner!"

Pale gold lines of light briefly enveloped Yin-Yang Sorcerer before dissipating.

"The final step is tuning my Level 4 Swordfighter with my Level 4 Sorcerer!"

Both monsters dissolved into eight stars that combined to create a explosive flash. The titular ace of Reimu's deck descended into the Hall of the Fallen. (2800 ATK)

"Meet my Yin-Yang Dragon. By the way, he gains 300 Attack Points for every Yin-Yang monster resting in peace. Five is the order of today."

Yin-Yang Dragon was surrounded by a black and white aura. (2800-4300 ATK)

"No way! To think you're capable of something like this...!" Tenshi said.

"Blow her monster away!" said Reimu. Yin-Yang Dragon unleashed its monochrome flames, reducing Tethys to ash.

"I'll end my turn here, meaning I have to pay 1000 Life Points as long as this guy stays on the field."

A red aura surrounded Reimu.

**Tenshi: (1600)**  
><strong>Reimu: (3000)<strong>

"It's my turn to come back," Tenshi said. "And since I have no monsters in service, I can summon one to the hall at once."

"But who can hope to take down my dragon? He can negate your monster effects, as well."

"Gh... She has a point. None of the cards in my hand can-"

Tenshi then noticed a certain card in her hand, one with the power of a complete turnabout.

"Can take it out in a straight battle! Poor, poor Reimu. You haven't even realized that this duel is mine for the taking."

"What do you-"

"I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, to bring forth The Splendid Venus!"

Another angel made a graceful landing within the walls of the hall. She was fully dressed in shining bronze armor, wielded a bronze rod, and had four wings. (2800 ATK)

"Now attack, my Splendid Venus!"

Rays of light began to converge at the tip of the rod.

"Are you crazy? You're just going to bring yourself closer to losing!"

"And that's why I have a card like Honest! By sending him to the graveyard, Venus will gain the Attack Points of her target!"

"But that means... Oh boy."

The rays of intensified as Venus grew stronger (2800-7100 ATK). Directing her rod at the dragon, Venus fired the concentrated energy, giving it little time to react as it was incinerated.

"Such tremendous power... I wonder if Honest can work with my deck?" Marisa wondered.

"If your deck is composed of Light monsters, then he can." Iku said.

"Darn. Guess I'll stick to being dishonest."

"Huh?"

"Here's where things get really hopeless for you, Reimu Hakurei! I reveal my face-down card, Beckoning Light! By sending all five of my cards to the graveyard, I can get back five Light monsters."

Tenshi proceeded to toss her entire hand in order to recover Honest, Athena, Dunames Dark Witch, Guardian of Order, and Majestic Mech- Goryu.

"Do understand your predicament?" Tenshi said. "Even if you summon a powerful monster, Honest will make Venus stronger. And if you bypass that, Athena's on standby. I'd like you to find your way out of this mess, but it's too pointless, isn't it?"

"Just end your turn, already." Reimu simply said.

"Hmph...fine, I will. I'd like to see you win!"

As Tenshi ended her turn, Venus felt the power leave her. (7100-2800 ATK)

**Tenshi: (1600)**  
><strong>Reimu: (200)<strong>

"Well, this is my final turn, I guess," Reimu said, drawing a card. She then looked over her options.

"Alright, here's my victory! I summon Yin-Yang Priest in Attack Mode!"

The priest appeared kneeling, preparing a chant. (100 ATK)

"Yin-Yang Priest can bring back one of his kin. I choose Yin-Yang Spiritualist!"

Spiritualist rose out of the black and white circle, bringing his rosary to the front. (2200 ATK)

"W-What? You have another one of those Synchro Monsters?"

"I do," Reimu said. "But you're not enough of a pain for me to use it."

"Tough words for someone about to lose." said Tenshi.

"You have two Synchro Monsters? That's news to me." Marisa said.

"Of course it would be. So, I'll be content with playing the Spell Card, Shining Rebirth! Thanks to this card, I can Synchro Summon Yin-Yang Dragon from my graveyard. Spiritualist, Priest, get synchronizing!"

Priest and Spiritualist dissolved into eight stars, and out of the ground rose Yin-Yang Dragon, unleashing its roar. (2800 ATK)

"Now six Yin-Yang monsters are in the grave. Yin-Yang Dragon got a little stronger."

The monochrome aura surrounded the dragon. (2800-4600 ATK)

"Fool. It doesn't matter if your dragon gets stronger, with Honest in my hand, there's nothing you can-"

"Attack The Splendid Venus now!" Reimu yelled. Yin-Yang Dragon prepared to let loose its flames...

"Reimu...has she given up?" Iku asked. Marisa finished the remainder of her tea.

"Come on now," she said. "This is the part where the victor pulls off a shocking win."

"Ignorant mortal," Tenshi said. "Are you really that blind to the hopelessness before you? Well, if you are, allow Honest to open your-"

"That will not be necessary," Reimu interrupted. "I activate the Spell, **Monochromic Authority!**"

Yin-Yang Dragon's eyes glowed a little, then it showed an intimidating expression that sent a chill down Tenshi's spine.

"You're not allowed to send cards to the graveyard until the end of your turn. Except, there isn't going to be a next turn, is there?"

"What...? No...way!"

After delivering that overwhelming glare, Yin-Yang Dragon proceeded to incinerate not only The Splendid Venus, but also the entire Hall of Valhalla.

Tenshi: (0)  
><strong>Reimu: (200)<strong>

"Aw, Tenshi was so close..." Iku said.

"Well, it couldn't have been helped," said Marisa. "Her donation box was stolen, and she has to compete in this tournament to find the culprit who took it. And you know what happens when incidents like this occurs..."

"Ah, but of course." Iku said.

"But...but that's impossible! My deck is flawless, perfect, and-"

"Okaay..." said Reimu, who was stretching her arms. "Now you can repair the damages done to my shrine."

"What? When did I ever make that deal with yo-"

"You got a problem with that?" Reimu glared.

"N-No, no problem at all! ehehehehe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARDS SECTION!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<br>**

**KARMIC SUMMON  
><strong>

Type: Normal Spell

Image: A duelist is surrounded by a red aura while summoning Dark Magician.

Description: By paying 500 Life Points, you can Special Summon one Level 5 or higher monster from your hand.

**INCOMPLETE REVIVAL**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: Yin-Yang Swordfighter is on one knee with a pained expression and his sword is on the side.

Description: Select one 'Yin-Yang' monster in your graveyard and Special Summon it. The selected monster will have its effects negated and its ATK points will be reduced to 0.

**MONOCHROMIC AUTHORITY**

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Image: Yin-Yang Dragon's eyes are filled with intensity.

Description: This card only be activated during your Battle Phase and if you have a Level 7 or higher 'Yin-Yang' monster on the field. The opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards, and he or she cannot send any cards from their hand to the graveyard until the End Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Traps:<strong>

**YIN-YANG BARRIER  
><strong>

Type: Normal Trap

Image: A barrier in the shape of the Yin-Yang symbol is protecting Yin-Yang Miko from an attack from Cyber Dragon.

Description: When a 'Yin-Yang' monster is attacked by the opponent's monster, pay 200 Life Points times its Level. Negate the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tenshi Hinanawi<br>**

A human turned celestial who resides in the royal world of Bhava-Agra. Whenever she's bored, she creates challenges to entertain herself, much to the annoyance of her victims.

**Deck: March of the Celestials  
><strong>

Tenshi's deck contains numerous Fairy monsters and other Light-Attributes. Thing is, most of her monsters are Level 5 or higher, since she doesn't want to look weak to fellow duelists. To counteract this as much as possible, Tenshi has three copies of Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, and other summon cards, like Celestial Transformation. Because of this, Tenshi is a assuredly powerful duelist...provided that her deck responds to her beck and call.


	13. Drunken Blood

Gensokyo is now under the blanket of a starry sky, accompanied by a full moon. Humans have turned in for the night, while the nocturnal youkai are coming out to play, especially the tanuki. A night-sparrow youkai was at work, preparing her stand. She had short pink hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a brown dress with a white blouse underneath. She had small wings with purple highlights. She also wore a brown cap with a winged ornament on top.

"Ah, this moon...it may be beautiful, but it's going to interfere with business, somewhat."

"Don't worry, it's only for tonight...gh..." The girl who said that had short, blonde hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black vest and skirt, and a white blouse underneath the vest. She also wore a red bowtie and there is a ribbon-shaped amulet tied on the left side of her hair. She was holding her head in pain.

"I guess you're right... Hm? Are you alright, Rumia? You seem to be in pain."

"I'm...fine... I've been having episodes like this lately. Maybe all those times that I ran head-first into a tree is finally catching up?"

"Never fear! All you need is a good song." Mystia said, putting a sing-song emphasis on the last bit.

"R-really?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, two individuals were walking down the flight of stairs that led up to the Hakurei Shrine. One was a little girl with a demonic set of wings and dirt and bruises on her face and dress, and the other was her trusty maid, who was also covered in dirt and bruises.<p>

"That Reimu..." Remilia Scarlet said. "How dare she deny me a duel. I waited for this night to overwhelm her with my spectacular dueling skills."

"I guess it's understandable," Sakuya Izayoi said. "I, too, would feel drained if that celestial decided to ruin my day."

"That's right! That spoiled celestial had to annoy Reimu on this special day! Muu...!"

* * *

><p>A little while ago...<p>

* * *

><p>The Hakurei Shrine is a nice place to view the full moon. Obviously, most humans will never, or will want to, experience this event because of the dangers of the night. They especially refuse to wander on a full moon night because of the increase in tanuki activity. Its owner, Reimu Hakurei, was making her way to the living room while admiring the full moon.<p>

"Whew, what a day," she said. "I was not expecting that celestial to appear the way she did. Well, it was nice of her to offer her services to repair the damages."

Reimu gazed at the moon once more.

"Which reminds me, those annoying youkai will be up to no good once again. Can't deny how pretty the moon is, though."

Reimu flexed her arms a bit as she neared the living room.

"Now then, time for some moon-gazing with uninterrupted bliss..."

"The moon...is lot more magnificent than last month. Isn't it, Sakuya?"

"Indeed it is, mistress."

"Mmm... As always, your tea tastes great whenever a full moon rolls around."

"Why, thank you, mistress."

"Hey..." Reimu said, making her presence known to her uninvited guests. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ah, Reimu!" said Remilia, getting on her feet quickly. "Isn't it obvious? We've decided to view the moon with you today."

"I can see that. But I'm sure you have an ulterior motive... And I'm definitely not going to enjoy being right."

The moonlight shone in Remilia's red eyes.

"That's right! Under this majestic light, I shall show you the power of my vampires. Be honored that you get to duel me at such a wonderful time. Accept my challenge!"

"No." Reimu said bluntly.

"W-what? Why not?"

"Because I dueled that spoiled celestial and spent the afternoon making her repair the damages she did to my shrine. So I'm not really in the mood-"

"No way, no way!" Remilia said, throwing a tantrum. "I refuse to be denied! This is a tournament! Such an occasion may not happen again!"

"If I know Yukari- and I don't- there will be more tournaments to come."

"No! No, no, no! You don't get it! I mean-"

"Uh, mistress..." Sakuya said, calming Remilia down. The intensity of the moon may have increased along with Reimu's anger...

"Alright... I'll give you a duel..."

"Really?"

"Yes..." Reimu said, as she pulled out a piece of paper that started to glow an intense red.

"I-isn't that..." said Sakuya.

"Uh... Reimu?"

"...GET LOST!"

Under the full moon, cries of pain and agony were donated to the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

><p>"...Aw, I wanted to duel her when the full moon was out under such a setting... Huh? Sakuya, someone's there."<p>

"You'll right. That looks like..."

Lying at the base of the stairs was a orange-haired girl with red and purple ribbons adorning her horns. She was wearing a white shirt and a long purple skirt. Both her wrists are attached to a red pyramid and a yellow sphere by chains. A chain with a blue cube was tied to the end of her hair. She loosely held a gourd in her right hand, and she was drooling a lot.

"Suika Ibuki?" Sakuya said. Upon hearing her name, the girl slowly rose up and opened her brown eyes.

"Arah?" she said. "Who's there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou:DM<strong>

**Duel Eleven: Drunken Blood**

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's Reimu! It's a wonderful night, heh? Let's have some rice crackers with good ol' sake as the bev'rage. Such a night like this can't go ta waste, hihii."<p>

"Uh... Where do you think you are?" Remilia asked the drunk oni.

"Hehh? Did you hit your head somewhere, Reimu? It's the Hakurei Shrine."

"As expected of you." Remilia said. "Try to open your eyes mentally and see the bigger picture."

"See...?" Suika said. She then looked at Remilia intently. Realization dawned on her flushed face.

"Oh, it's the vampire girl, Remi. Reimu sure has a lot of visitors tonight. I wonder where she ran of to, though; she was just here a while ago. Hey Reimu, bring out more cups and rice crackers. We're gonna have such a blast!"

"Oi, listen to me!" Remilia said, trying to shake the little oni to any sense she has.

"I'm Remilia, Reimu isn't here, you're not at the Hakurei Shrine, and I was just leaving. Did you get any of that?"

"Hmm? I guess you're right... But isn't the moon so beautiful?" Suika said.

"Yes, it is indeed marvelous." Sakuya said, agreeing with the oni.

"Sakuya, let's go home." Remilia said. But suddenly, Suika hugged the little vampire's leg, and she hugged as if her life depended on it.

"But the moon is sooo beautiful. Such a night would go to waste if we don't do something..."

"Ah, let go of my leg! Sakuya, get this leech off me...!"

"I got the perfect idea! Let's duel!"

"Eh? No way, I was saving this night for-"

"Then it's settled!" Suika said. Using her density-controlling powers, a Duel Disk appeared on her wrist.

"Hooraay! This is gonna be quite the party!"

* * *

><p>"Sakuya, just stop time and let's just go hooome." Remilia said, almost on the verge of tears. Right now, she is standing opposite of her opponent Suika, who seemed to be having a hard time standing while laughing nonsensically.<p>

"I must decline, mistress," Sakuya said. "I rather avoid the chance that Suika goes on a rampage and catch the mansion unawares."

"Muu...!"

"That, and repairing most damages by myself would be too stressful." Sakuya thought.

"Alriiiight! Show me your cards, hic." Suika said.

"Fine... You foolhardy, drunk-to-death oni," Remilia said, activating her Duel Disk. "Under this moon, you will lose!"

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Remilia: (8000)**  
><strong>Suika: (8000)<strong>

"I'll begin! I call forth Vampire Lady!"

The pale blue vampire with golden eyes rose from the earth, ready for combat. (1550 ATK)

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

A concealed card appeared behind Vampire Lady.

"Okay, oni, show me what you can...do?"

Remilia looked at the her opponent, and noticed something peculiar. Suika's hands were swaying a little, she was slouching forward, and she was snoring heavily.

"Mistress...I do believe that Suika's sleeping." said Sakuya.

"I can see that." Remilia said, a bit of edge in her voice. "Hey, sleepyhead! If you don't stop lazing around, I'll just declare myself winner, okay."

Just as Remilia made her statement, Suika opened her eyes in a flash, and quickly drew a card. She was more alert than previously.

"It's finally my turn. You sure took your time." she said.

"I...I didn't take my time. I was done in ten seconds."

"Hehh, what a interesting monster. But she doesn't look so tough. **Drunken Wolf**, let's show off!"

Staggering onto the field was a brown wolf standing on its hind legs, wearing tattered tuxedo. It held an expensive red bottle of wine. (1800 ATK)

"Drunken monsters. That's typical of you, Suika." Sakuya said.

"Now, watch this! Drunken Wolf, attack her Dhampir Lady."

"You said it wrong!"

Drunken Wolf took in a lot of air, then belched out a dirty yellow smog. Vampire Lady covered her nose in desperation.

"Ah, that's gross," said Remilia. "I won't stand for that. I reveal Mask of Weakness, which will decrease the power of your wolf by 700!"

As the ugly mask made it's way towards Drunken Wolf, it was consumed by the smog, along with Vampire Lady, who failed to avoid the putrid smell.

"W-what was that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Drunken Wolf can destroy any trap card that has him on the bulls-eye. I put these three cards face down and call it a turn. Time for a sake break!"

**Remilia: (7750)**  
><strong>Suika: (8000)<strong>

"No! This is my night, and yet you got the first hit," said Remilia. "I'll show you true pain. I draw!"

Overlooking the cards in her hand, she knew her only tactic for now.

"I summon a monster in Defense Mode, and play a card face down."

This time, two concealed cards appeared on the field. Suika stopped drinking from her gourd and wiped her mouth with her forearm.

"Break time's over? Aw, I wanted to drink mure, hic."

"Are...you sure you can duel like this?" asked Sakuya, not concerned, but bewildered. "It's a different story if it was a Spell Card Battle, but..."

"Don't worry, don't worry," the oni said, seeming to find it hard to stand on her legs. "This is my dueling style: The more I drink, the better I duel. You're gonna be suuper surprised at what I can do, hic."

Remilia let out a small laugh as her red eyes glowed under the rays of the moon.

"I will not be daunted by your drunken dueling. T dare you to attack me! I'm prepared this time!"

"Oookay. A defense monster means I summon Drunken Tiger!"

Stepping onto the field was a tiger wearing a pair of sunglasses, a sweatshirt, and dirty green pants. The tiger held a bottle of sake. It put it's arms around Drunken Wolf, and the two acted like drunken singing buddies. (1800 ATK)

"Go Tiger, smash her defenses!"

The singing over, Drunken Tiger slashed at the face-down monster, revealing itself to be Pyramid Turtle. The turtle stood no chance, but Remilia had a confident smile.

"Fool! When Pyramid Turtle is destroyed by battle, I get to summon a Zombie monster who has at least 2000 Defense from my deck! So, come to me, Vampire Lord!"

If the moon was personified, it would be crying at Remilia's attempt.

"What? N-nothing's happening."

"It must be the doing of that tiger." Sakuya said.

"Hic. Drunken Tiger prevents shadowed defense monsters from unleashing their powers. Your Turtle shouldn't have been so shy..."

"Gh...Not good."

"Drunken Wolf, use a different attack this time."

The wolf was going to knock Remilia over her head with it's wine bottle...

"I...I reveal my Shrink Spell Card. That way, it won't hurt as much."

Drunken Wolf shrunk to half it's size, but it still managed to hit Remilia in the face. (1800-900 ATK)

"Ouch...that still hurts..."

"Aaahh, no good, hic. Guess I'll take another break."

**Remilia: (6850)**  
><strong>Suika: (8000)<strong>

"Taken by surprise again..." Remilia said as she took her next card. "...But that doesn't matter. I play Monster Reborn to revive my Pyramid Turtle!"

Remilia played the card, and the turtle with a pyramid for a shell returned. (1200 ATK)

"Now, I'm going to attack your slobs, but after I rid the field of your hidden annoyances; I play Heavy Storm!"

A fierce storm blew across the area, uprooting Suika's face-down cards.

"Aw, I wanted to use them." Suika said.

"Why would I give you that opportunity? Now, Pyramid Turtle. Sacrifice yourself in order to bring forth a greater force!"

The turtle attempted to tackle Drunken Tiger, but the tiger brought it to stop before tossing it aside.

"Now that Pyramid Turtle has lost, I can summon Vampire's Curse!"

The purple skinned, blood-eyed vampire appeared, awaiting his next victim. (2000 ATK)

"Strike down Drunken Wolf, Vampire's Curse!"

Drunken Wolf blinked in horror as Vampire's Curse appeared in front of it. Having no time to defend itself, it was slashed to bits.

"Alright, I end my turn."

**Remilia: (6250)**  
><strong>Suika: (7800)<strong>

Suika rose from her feet, dusting the dirt from her skirt.

"Right. My draw! Now, Drunken Tiger, avenge your bro!"

"Uh...Suika, are you alright? Sakuya asked.

"You know I am! Do it!"

Drunken Tiger hesitated, but it proceeded to attack Vampire's Curse anyway. It viciously clawed at him, but Vampire's Curse nonchalantly dodged, and with one slash, Drunken Tiger shattered into pixels.

"Eh? Oh well, I still have **Drunken Falcon**. Come out and say good night!"

A falcon-human hybrid clumsily descended onto the field. He was wearing brown robes, and held a blue bottle of rum. (1800 ATK)

"Nyahahah, hic. I'll put these two down as well."

Suika placed the last two cards in her hand into the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

**Remilia: (6250)**  
><strong>Suika: (7600)<strong>

"Mistress, have you noticed something about Suika's monsters?" Sakuya asked her liege.

"Yeah; all of her monsters so far have 1800 Attack Points. She must be hiding something sinister in that deck...and she's hiding it behind that silly face of hers."

Remilia looked across the field eying the silly look on Suika's face with suspicion.

"Anyway, for now, I have the advantage, and she was dumb enough to summon her new monster in Attack Mode. I'm going for a bigger hit this time. It's my turn!"

Remilia drew a new card.

"I summon a servant of the night. Come forth, Regenerating Mummy!"

A decrepit and vengeful mummy appeared on the field, still in process of recovering its legs. (1800 ATK)

"Heh, did you think I was going to use Vampire's Curse to attack your monster? He's done wasting his time on small fry. Regenerating Mummy, take that birdbrain to the grave."

The decomposed mummy extended its arms and wrapped Drunken Falcon tightly, sinking each other into the soil.

"Vampire's Curse, there's your real target! Attack her directly!"

Vampire's Curse swiftly appeared in front of the unsuspecting Suika, who was busy drinking from her gourd. Vampire's Curse was visibly annoyed, so he performed a critical slash that knocked her over.

"That's all I can do for now, wait until next turn."

**Remilia: (6250)**  
><strong>Suika: (5600)<strong>

"Hey, watch it! I'm drunking 'ere."

"With Vampire's Curse here, all your monsters cannot win. You cannot win. Curse your luck, because under this moon, you have zero hope."

"Oi, oi, oi, it's still too early for that kind of talk," Suika said. She got up, hiccuping twice. "Besides, step one is on the field."

"Step one? What is that?" Sakuya wondered.

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Suika drew a card, but most of her attention was on her face-down cards.

"Nyahahah, I reveal step one, the Trap Card, **Drunken Haze**."

A white mist surrounded the dueling field.

"What's up with this mist?" Remilia wondered. After taking more gulps of sake, Suika started to explain her action.

"This mist allows me ta use my buddies in the ground, and they come back 1000 points strong. So, let's try demonstrate. Drunken Tiger, come back!"

The drunk tiger rose from the mist, and it started to clumsily flex and pump up. (1800-2800 ATK)

"That's not possible!" Remilia cried.

"Heehee. Give that dhampir a gooood beating."

"It's vampire!"

Using the sake bottle as a bat, Drunken Tiger swung hard, and the defenseless vampire was shattered.

"I have to give you credit for destroying Vampire's Curse, because now I can pay 500 Life Points to not only revive him, but to make him stronger."

"Ehhh? No fair. But I can put this card in face-down defense..."

A concealed monster appeared on Suika's field.

"I'll stop here for my turn." Suika said. As she said this, Drunken Tiger vanished into the mist instead of retreating into the graveyard.

**Remilia: (4950)**  
><strong>Suika: (5600)<strong>

"Mistress, I think that tiger was not returned to the graveyard."

"Indeed, which is very convenient for me. It's my draw! I don't have to do anything except destroying your defense monster with my newly charged Vampire's Curse!"

The vampire quickly rose from the ground, more bloodlust apparent in its eyes. (2000-2500 ATK)

"But in case you manage a attack, I play Gravekeeper's Servant. This card forces you to toss the card at the top of your deck, if you want to pull a punch."

"Ghuuh? I don't wanna..."

"But you must. Now Vampire's Curse, slash Suika's face-down monster into ribbons."

Vampire's Curse attacked the monster, which revealed itself to be a one-eyed, smiling jar. (600 DEF)

"What was that?"

"Oh, that?" Suika began to explain. "That was Morphing Jar . We get rid of our entire hand, and draw five new cards. It's kinda fun."

Remilia tossed the last two cards in her hand, and both players took up a new set of cards.

"I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down."

Two cards materialized in the Spell/Trap Zone.

"Nyahaha, thanks to Morphing Jar, I have step two in my hand." Suika said. "But first, I activate my Drunken Haze to summon Drunken Wolf."

Drunken Wolf appeared, and it inhaled a good amount of the haze, and got even more drunk. (1800-2800 ATK)

"Be wary, mistress," Sakuya said. "That wolf can destroy any trap card that targets it."

"I know that. My face-down cards are useless against that beast."

"I ain' done yet. I summon **Drunken Ghoul**."

A bluish-white apparition dressed in a blue tuxedo and holding a glass of wine floated lazily beside Drunken Wolf. (1800 ATK)

"Your vampire's insanely strong. I like that! Drunken Ghoul will get stronger, too."

"And how are you going to pull that off?"

"It's simple, silly. I play my step two card, **Drunken Rage**!"

Suika played the Continuous Spell Card, and the drunken ghost got really angry.

"Hic. When Drunken Ghoul attacks your Curse, he gains 1000 extra points of strength! Now, attack!"

Suika sent a card from her deck to the graveyard as requested by Gravekeeper's Servant. As Drunken Ghoul attacked Vampire's Curse, he could feel his rage building up (1800-2800 ATK). Vampire's Curse prepared itself...

_"That ghost isn't immune to traps, is he?"_ thought Remilia. "_Guess I'll have to try it out._ I reveal Sakurestu Armor! Your ghost is done!"

Vampire's Curse equipped the powerful armor to himself. Drunken Ghoul's punch was foiled, and he shattered from the recoil.

"Ehhh? That wasn't very nice. Drunken Wolf, take him down!"

This time, Drunken Wolf delivered a vicious punch, and Vampire's Curse did not survive...for now.

"I may not have been able to stop your Wolf with my other trap card, but you can't stop my Vampire's Curse! I pay 500 Life Points to bring him back next turn...where you'll be defenseless."

"Urp... Hahahaha! Well, you got me. This turn is over."

Drunken Wolf vanished into the mist.

**Remilia: (4150)**  
><strong>Suika: (5600)<strong>

"First," Remilia said as she drew her card. "Vampire's Curse returns!"

Vampire's Curse came back, angrier than before. (2000-2500 ATK)

"Next, I play Book of Life. I choose a Zombie-Type monster in my graveyard, and a monster in yours. Your monster is removed from the game, and my monster rises. So, say goodbye to your Drunken Falcon, and come forth, Patrician of Darkness!"

Bats swarmed the field, and merged to form the pale blue vampire dressed in black. (2000 ATK)

"Hehh...looks like I'm trouble, hic."

_"Even though Suika is about to lose a majority of her Life Points, she is awfully calm about it...maybe it's because she's too drunk to remember to be_ _afraid."_ Sakuya thought. _"Or...maybe..."_

She took a good look at Suika's monster-less field, and saw Drunken Haze, Drunken Rage, and...that concealed card from before the previous two appeared.

_"That card...that card might... Oh no."_

Sakuya may have realized Suika's intent.

"Wait, mistress! Don't-"

"Attack Suika directly!" Remilia commanded. The two vampires hit Suika with their painful claw attacks. Suddenly, both vampires held their heads in pain as they switched to Defense Mode. (800 DEF) (1400 DEF)

"Wait, why did they switch positions?" Remilia asked the oni.

"Heeheee... I wondered when I was gonna be using my other card."

"What other card...?" Remilia asked, but then she remembered that some turns ago, she played two cards face down.

"That card?"

"Yep. Your monsters are suffering from the effects of my **Hangover** Trap Card. If I took more than 3000 points of damage in one attack, all your monsters will be forced to switch to Defense Position, and stay that way until they fall. Hangovers work like that, you know."

"T-they do? W-well, I play one card face down, and end my turn."

**Remilia: (4150)**  
><strong>Suika: (1100)<strong>

Taking another round of sake from her gourd, Suika looked at the moon with seemingly tired eyes.

"Wah~. It really is such a wonderful moon. Now that I'm more drunk than ever before, let's enact the final steps of my plan! Come back, Drunken Ghoul!"

The dizzy ghost rose out of the mist. (1800 ATK)

"Darn that Drunken Haze!" Remilia said. However, Suika dismissed Remilia's claim with a drunken smirk.

"Sorry~, but it ain't the mist this time~. Drunken Ghoul comes back if he's ever destroyed by a card effect. Now I summon Drunken Angel!"

A blonde male wearing a full white tuxedo, a red tie, and a black fedora onto the field. He also had a pair of wings. He and Drunken Ghoul were having a blast. (1800 ATK)

"Now, for the final steps in my plan. Step three, **Bar Brawl**! Your monsters are not going to have a fun time at all~, because my monsters can smash them so hard, that you lose Life Points."

"I'm in trouble..."

"How right you are~! I'll also play step four, **Drunken Iron Fist**, which doubles the damage you take."

"Don't lose heart, mistress," Sakuya called out. "This is nothing to you!"

_"Ah! Sakuya's right,"_ Remilia thought. _"All of her 'steps' mean nothing when I have Malevolent Catastrophe face down. The moment she attacks, those cards are history."_

"Hmmm~? Those cards are suspicious, so I'll play **Breath of Intoxication** to disable them~."

"Wait, what?"

The angel and the ghoul both exhaled a pale mist that turned Remilia's cards brown and unusable.

"Now~...my monsters can party like they mean it. Go~!"

The two drunken brothers-in-arms eyed their targets, who were having difficulty standing up due to their earsplitting headache. Ghoul slammed Vampire's Curse into the ground, while Angel poorly performed a roundhouse kick on Patrician of Darkness.

"You fool! That may have been a critical attack, but I'll just pay 500 Life Points once again, and..."

Remilia noticed that she wasn't being enveloped in a red aura this time.

"Drunken Ghoul's other effect is to remove its target from the game~."

"EHHH?"

"See that? That was my four step strategy that I've been working on. Nyahahaha~! I knew it works better the more I drink~!"

**Remilia: (1350)**  
><strong>Suika: (1100)<strong>

"M...my turn." Remilia weakly said as she added another card to her hand. It was Magical Stone Excavation.

"Magical Stone Excavation? Heheheh... Looks like still in this. And I'm going to win. This moon tells me so!"

"What are ya mumbling about~? Is it something good~?"

"Why, yes it is. I play Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two of my cards, I can take a Spell Card from the graveyard. And the card I choose is Monster Reborn!"

Remilia sent her last two cards in her hand to get back Monster Reborn.

"I'm using it to revive Pyramid Turtle."

The turtle returned for the third time. (1200 ATK)

_"I understand your intention, mistress,"_ Sakuya thought. _"You'll still some Life Points after this, but it'll be worth it."_

"Attack Drunken Angel!"

The turtle charged into yet another hopeless battle, with Drunken Angel heel-stomping it without effort.

"Gh... That...hurt quite a bit, but now, I can summon Vampire Lord from my deck in Attack Mode!"

Vampire Lord appeared by blowing away the mist in his area. (2000 ATK)

"Attack her more annoying monster, Drunken Ghoul!"

In a flash, Drunken Ghoul was taken down. Suika had to send a Spell Card to the graveyard.

"I end my turn!" Remilia said.

**Remilia: (150)**  
><strong>Suika: (900)<strong>

"My Drunken Angel's weaker than your monster, so he can get the power-up and win! Destroy Vampire Lord~."

Drunken Angel prepared to attack as, but Vampire Lord just looked back with an uninterested gaze.

"I reveal my Malevolent Catastrophe Trap Card! Since you declared an attack, all Spell and Trap Cards on the field will be destroyed...which means your angel won't be getting any stronger!"

A vicious vortex swallowed all cards present on the field. The mist vanished. Drunken Angel's kick was effortlessly dodged by Vampire Lord and he retaliated by performing a horizontal slash. Suika dropped a Trap Card this time.

"Uuuu~...I summon **Drunken Ogre!**"

A humongous horned monster wearing a sweatshirt and torn pants landed on the field. He was carrying a huge gourd that was filled with sake. (1800 ATK)

"No luck for you this time~, because this guy can't be beat by monsters with 2000 or more Attack Points. I need a drink~."

**Remilia: (150)**  
><strong>Suika: (700)<strong>

Remilia added a card to her empty hand, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't think that ogre's effect will sustain for a few more turns, because it ends now! I'm removing my Vampire Lord from the stage to summon Vampire Genesis!"

A hulking behemoth of a monster took Vampire Lord's place, unleashing a blood-curdling roar. (3000 ATK)

"Hmm~... Ah, you got me!"

"Vampire Genesis, attack her Drunken Ogre!"

Putting all of his power in his right fist, Vampire Genesis delivered a brutal punch that was blocked by Drunken Ogre's left forearm. However, there was enough behind that punch that Suika's Life Points were all but depleted.

**Remilia: (150)**  
>Suika: (0)<p>

"Haa...haa...somehow, I managed to win." said Remilia.

"Good dueling, mistress." Sakuya said. Suika slowly sank to the floor, readying another round of drinking.

"Ooohh~... That was good~. But you know, I don't this night to end just yet~..."

Remilia yawned as she prepared to depart.

"Well, let's go home, Sakuya. I can duel Reimu some other time."

"Yes, mistress." Sakuya said simply. But suddenly, they both felt a slight pain in their arms. They turned around to see Suika holding on to them with a glint in her eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that? Let's go to Reimu's place right now! We can continue the party there!"

"H-hold on a moment! I wasn't suggesting-"

"Hakurei Shrine, here we come~!"

* * *

><p>Reimu Hakurei was certainly enjoying her alone time, eating rice crackers and looking at the full moon... Then Suika came with the uninvited guests she chased away, and now the shrine has gotten noisy... Reimu sighed as she finished drinking her cup of sake.<p>

"And things were going so smoothly, too..."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who suggested that we come back here." Remilia said, drinking her cup of tea.

"This has been quite a night, wouldn't you agree, Reimu, mistress?" Sakuya asked while being silently amused at how things turned out.

"Heeyyy, Reimuuuu~! More rice crackers on the house~!"

"Sigh. Oh well."

* * *

><p>At the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a woman with long, scarlet hair was dutifully guarding the realm. However, her blue eyes were beginning to buckle under the pressure of tiredness.<p>

"Can't sleep. Just think of the suffering I'll be if Sakuya and Remilia catches me sleeping on the job. Again." Hong Meiling said. Her eyes suddenly became alert as a being covered in bandages, a trenchcoat and a top hat appeared before her out of nowhere.

"Looks like the place is being guarded. I underestimated the security." MDX said.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Meiling sternly said.

"If you must know, I am Mystery Duelist X, and I would like to enter the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"What a weird name... Sorry, but I'm not allowed to let you in unless mistress Remilia orders it."

"Oh, don't be so uptight," MDX said. "I have an excellent idea; let's decide this issue on a game of Duel Monsters."

"A game...? Fine, but the result will still be the same. Just so you know, my deck is strong."

"Right, right, now let's get on with my victory."

Both activated their Duel Disks, readying for a showdown.

"Duel!"

**Meiling: (8000)**  
><strong>MDX: (8000)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Turn end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL CARDS SECTION!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters:<br>**

**DRUNKEN WOLF  
><strong>

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Beast-Warrior  
>Attack:1800<br>Defense:600

Description: When this card is targeted by a Trap Card, negate and destroy that card.

**DRUNKEN FALCON**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Winged-Beast  
>Attack:1800<br>Defense:500

Description: While this card is on the field, it is unaffected by Spell Cards.

**DRUNKEN GHOUL**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Zombie  
>Attack:1800<br>Defense:0

Description: If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card during your next Standby Phase. When this card destroys a monster, remove the monster from play.

**DRUNKEN OGRE**

Level: 4  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Zombie  
>Attack:1800<br>Defense:700

Description: This card cannot be destroyed by monsters with or greater than 2000 ATK.

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**DRUNKEN RAGE  
><strong>

Type: Continuous Spell

Image: Drunken Angel and Drunken Tiger are walking towards the screen. Their eyes full white, they are clenching their fists and teeth in anger, and veins can be seen from their heads.

Description: When a 'Drunken' monster attacks a monster whose ATK is higher than it, increase its ATK by 1000.

**BAR BRAWL**

Type: Continuous Spell

Image: Drunken Ogre is throwing Drunken Tiger onto the table that appears in Flipping the Table in a bar. Spectators are cheering.

Description: If the ATK of a 'Drunken' monster is higher than the DEF of the opponent's monster, the difference is taken from your opponent's Life Points.

**BREATH OF INTOXICATION**

Type: Normal Spell

Image: The breath of Drunken Tiger is making everyone around it drunk.

Description: When this card is activated, all face-down cards on the opponent's side of the field cannot activate their effects until the end of the turn.

**DRUNKEN IRON FIST**

Type: Continuous Spell

Image: Drunken Ogre punched a wall with a iron fist while being drunk.

Description: When Battle Damage is inflicted to an opponent's Life Points by a 'Drunken' monster, the damage is doubled.

* * *

><p><strong>Traps<strong>

**DRUNKEN HAZE  
><strong>

Type: Continuous Trap

Image: A white mist surrounds a forest, and bubbles can be seen in the mist.

Description: You can Special Summon a 'Drunken' monster from your Graveyard once a turn. Increase that monster's ATK by 1000. The selected monster is removed from play at the end of the turn.

**HANGOVER**

Type: Normal Trap

Image: Several people are sprawled on the floor, some holding their head.

Description: If you receive more than 3000 points of damage in one Battle Phase, all monsters on the opponent's side of the field will be switched to and remain in Defense Mode until they are destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST PROFILE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Suika Ibuki<br>**

A powerful oni with density-related powers. Loves parties and is eternally drunk.

**Deck: Drunken**

Ah, the Drunken Deck, a highly forgettable deck that was only used by in the early days of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Due to the extremely dry selection, I tried to breathe life into it. Here's my thought process: The existing Drunken monsters, Tiger and Angel, had 1800 Attack Points, horrible defenses, and are Earth attributes. So I created the new monsters based on those facts. Also, I know the English name for them is 'Dizzy', but this is Suika we're talking about, so I just used the Japanese name for them.

That, and I do not know anyone who gets drunk on hot sauce.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>Scene: Scarlet Devil Mansion. Night.<p>

**MDX: (1300)**  
>Meiling: (0)<p>

MDX: "Well, that's that. Please let me in."

Meiling: "No! The duel doesn't count. You're still allowed on these grounds!"

MDX: "What a waste of time..."

MDX disappears after throwing a smoke bomb.

Meiling: "Eh? He disappeared!"

MDX: "No, I'm right over here."

Meiling: "How did you get over there-"

MDX: "Bye."

MDX vanishes into the mansion.

Meiling: "Waaiit... Oh, I'm so dead..."


End file.
